


The Agreement

by Jonesley



Series: Night Watch [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gang, Gen, Original Fiction, Overhead world, special agent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonesley/pseuds/Jonesley
Summary: 大概就是一个帮派混混金盆洗手后为了躲避麻烦再次上身不得不和正在考核期的探员查案的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

夜晚八点，西城区码头。  
一声悠长的汽笛声划破了夜色的宁静，指引灯塔和刚进港的货轮灯光交织在一起，像极了两头蛰伏在黑暗中互相扫视的凶兽。  
一辆灰白的货车在卸货区停下，一个男人跳下车。他生得高大魁梧，两侧的头发被理得很短，露出鬓角，中间蓬松银灰的头发傲放不羁地翘立着。尽管才二十出头，但男人显然不像那些大学生一样充满活力，也不像那些嬉皮士，他有着北方人的面孔，眼里的那抹翠色似乎来自冰雪风霜里的松柏，鼻梁高挺，薄嘴唇，皮肤苍白得像是被一层霜蜡覆盖。男人把皮夹克的拉链拉到最高处，遮住下巴，双手插兜，呼出一口白雾，带着驾驶室里残留的暖意，迈步朝那个工头模样的人走去。  
“Dom，对吗？”他摸出烟盒，熟练地抖出一根烟递给那人。  
对方接过去算是回答，而是把烟夹在耳后，瞥了一眼来人，“Rudy介绍来的？”他问。在得到肯定的回答后，Dom朝货船方向呼喊一声，示意他的伙计开始干活。  
等待期间唯一能做的事就是看那些忙碌的卸货工。除了Dom不时催促，他们几乎没有交谈。四五个工人依次排成一列，一个人麻利地在舱口那卸下货物交给队伍，那些工人就挨个儿把那些货箱扛到运输货车上，码放整齐，然后再调头回到货船上去，等待下一次的分配。  
很快，货物装车完毕。男人要付工钱，却遭到拒绝。  
“Rudy没和你说吗？”Dom看起来有些诧异，“这些都按老规矩付过了。”他从口袋摸出一支圆珠笔和票据本，“对了，我还没问，你叫什么？”  
“Spot。”对方回答，然后一字一顿地拼了一遍。  
“不，我是说名字，一个像样的名字。”  
“就是Spot。”Spot坚持到，“你就那样写就可以了。”  
“好吧，Spot。”Dom飞快地在票据本上签下那个名字，撕下来递给他，“到地方你就把这个一起交出去，他们会给你的那份钱。老实说，你是我这个月见到第三个人。”  
“什么？什么第三个人？”  
“没什么，就是Connie的运货司机。最早那个这个月退休了，第二任我只见过一回，然后就是你。”他耸耸肩，灯塔的灯光朝这儿转来，乌黑的船体上的白色商标愈加刺眼，“出发吧，祝你一路平安。”  
Spot默不作声地点点头，回到车里，却迟迟没有发动引擎。他注视着货轮的轮廓随着灯光流转重又暗淡下去，直到再次消失在了茫茫夜色里，才转动钥匙，摇上车窗，挂档打轮，离开码头。  
他的目的地要经过城区，大约要三两个小时的路程，一路上畅通无阻。除了三两个个摩托暴走族掠过他时不断尖叫挑衅之外，一切都显得极为顺利。  
直到快要驶上跨江大桥时，情况急转直下。一辆原本与他并肩而行的卡车突然朝他压来，“操！”Spot发出一声怒骂，一踩油门，猛打方向盘。车子勉强地避过了挤压，但那辆车紧跟其后，闷头撞了上来。于是男人又骂了一句，两辆车在路面上扭成了S型，伴随着尖锐的轮胎摩擦，以及狭长的刮痕，最终Spot的车子率先撞上护栏，也让他彻底停了下来。可还未等Spot呼吸重新恢复平稳，他就被一把拽下车，双手反剪到背后，推推搡搡地来到马路中间，被人一脚踹倒在地上。  
Spot闭上眼睛，试图舒展自己的眉毛来减轻额头撞击造成的晕眩，并且理清思路。  
操他妈的，准是遇上劫道的了。  
这是他第一个念头，但是下一秒，他的念头就因为一个声音而改变了。  
“晚上好啊，Spotty。”  
………………  
三天前。  
Spot在柜台后面修理他的收音机，一个青年人走了进来。  
“今天不开张，Rudy。”Spot抬头瞧了眼那个闯入者，是他的中间人，“而且，我以为我告诉过你了，你那辆摩托车该扔了。”  
“我不是来修车的。”晒得黝黑的青年环顾四周，“Timmy boy去哪儿了？”  
“不知道，估计在和哪个狗娘养的鬼混，又几天没回来了。想他的屁股了？”  
“哪有的事儿，Spot。”Rudy打个哈哈，热切地弯下腰拨弄着那台坏掉的收音机，“是你的Timmy boy让我帮他找桩活儿。”  
Spot放下了螺丝刀，“什么活儿？”他厉声质问，“Rudy，我告诉你，你别他妈想让他再掺和进这些事情，否则我把你老二切下来。”  
“嘿，放松，伙计。所以我这不是找你来了吗。”Rudy摊开双手，“只是制药公司的活儿，他们有一批货要运。”  
Spot的目光落在了桌子上那一堆金属零件上。“运货？”他说，“那应该找运输公司去。”  
“别傻了，你知道那是什么。”Rudy说，“而且这单可不小。”他从夹克内袋里掏出一叠钞票压在零件旁边。  
Spot盯着桌上那叠钞票，讶异地张开嘴，“这么多？”他问。  
“这还只是定金。”Rudy摊开手掌，露出狰狞的掌纹，“事成之后，我们至少能拿到这个数。”  
Spot的目光在他的手掌和那叠钞票间游移着，然后他低下头去：“不去，肯定没好事。”  
“为什么？这可不像你。”  
“你以为我没听说最近外面的事情？那些莫名其妙消失的人？太危险了。”  
“天啊，Spot，你什么时候这么怂的？”他的中间人开始变得不耐烦，“你就真打算在这个小铺子里待一辈子？然后把Miller留下的烂摊子养大？”  
“可是我已经在这儿两年了。”Spot抬起头来，“Miller已经死了，之后所有人都在陆续的消失。可是我还活着，现在退出这行，当个安稳的修车工，有什么不对？”  
“真是这样吗？那你这两年为什么要和我保持联系，接零散的活儿？不就是为了攒钱？”Rudy尖刻地指出，“你攒钱难道是为了钱都花在给那小崽子交保释金上？要是哪天，某个新来的小子心血来潮想查查那个不定时在警署过夜的修车铺小子和他的监护人——”  
“够了！我不是他的监护人。”  
“但是你依然看着他。”Rudy还是没有放弃他的说服，“让我把话说完——或者某天，那只小崽子招惹上别的什么帮派，遭殃的也是你。”  
修车工陷入沉默，而他的中间人继续循循善诱：“我知道你想要什么。两年了，一直是我给你的活儿，我比你清楚，只要干完这单，你就可以彻底丢下他，远走高飞。”  
Spot依旧没有回答，他的目光越过青年的肩膀，落在身后墙上的发黄褪色的世界地图和广告贴画，接着是那辆早已组装完成的摩托。它安静地待在墙边，用车前灯注视着他。Spot知道那意味着什么，它和他都是，一直等待着一个机会，听到那声欢愉的引擎轰鸣，在荒芜的路上狂奔，风在后面追赶拍打着他们，人、房子、树林、所有的一切都将在他们身后消逝。而现在，那机会来了，近在咫尺。  
“你有没有更详细的消息，Rudy？”最终，Spot舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，问到。  
“喏，”Rudy伸过来一张纸条，“行动时间，地点都在这上面了。码头和运输车那边已经打点好了，都是我的人。”  
“好。”Spot接过那张字条，快速地扫过一眼上面的内容，“这活儿我接了。”  
………………  
Spot重新睁开眼，一个男人把玩着一把小刀，正饶有兴趣地端详他。  
“你是谁？”Spot问到。  
“我？我在你还在喝你妈妈的奶的时候就在号子里了。”话音刚落，Spot身后传来几声大笑，“这小子我看着，你去把那车货弄下来。”男人摆手招呼着，Spot随即意识到对方招呼的是自己身后的人，因为肩膀上的力量减轻了，但双手依然被牢牢抓住，无法挣脱。  
现在只剩下他和男人，和一个跟班，Spot盘算着。无非就是威胁，Spot等着对方开口。男人绕着他打转，最后一手捏住Spot的下巴，逼他抬起脸来，“你就是Spotty？Miller身边那个神出鬼没的‘幽灵’？”冰凉的刀尖拍了拍他的脸颊，贴着他的脖颈挑开衣领，男人探究地往里望去，“原来也才是个毛头小子，小朋友说的果然不错。你倒是没有什么纹身，档案也挑不出大毛病。”  
“你他妈到底是谁？”Spot有点不耐烦，他讨厌这种故弄玄虚的戏弄。他偏开头，躲开男人的手，目光正好落在那把刀的刀柄上，一个独特的雕刻，“啊，‘Blade Loyde’。”  
“一点也不错！”对方笑起来，“我还以为你金盆洗手以后会对这些一所无知呢。”  
“只是你的刀更有名而已。”Spot冷淡地说，“我不明白你或者十字军要做什么。犯不着对我赶尽杀绝，我今晚只是来送货的。”  
“当然。”脖子上的冰凉感消失了，“我们一开始也只是想雇个帮手，小朋友推荐了你。既然如此，那我们或许应该给你一些关照。”  
Spot闻言，立刻警觉起来：“小朋友，你是说Tim？”  
“看来还是让你自己和他谈谈比较好。”男人一声呼哨，Spot看见那个小个子少年从另一辆货车下来跑到Loyde的身边。  
“Tim。”Spot看着那男孩，叫出他的名字，“为什么？”他声音沉稳，遭到背叛的震怒都掩藏在了这可怕的沉稳里。  
Tim低下头俯视着他，眼里满是轻蔑与嘲笑。“抱歉，Spotty，我也不想这样，但只能这么做。”他缓缓开口到。  
“看在我们以前是兄弟的份上，我这么和你说吧。十字军在两周前招募了我。”Tim炫耀地拉开袖子，露出手腕上那块新鲜的十字骷髅纹身，“现在帮派里需要人手，所以我让Rudy给你安排了这次的活儿。”  
“Tim，你知道十字军对我们来说意味着什么吗？”Spot说，“我不会加入他们的。”  
少年发出一声嗤笑，“就知道你会这么说。可是Miller已经死了。”他一字一顿地说，“那个狗娘养的——已——经——死——了！”  
“闭嘴，杂种。”Spot怒吼到，他刚要挣扎着站起来，肩膀就被勒紧了，背后的那个家伙踩着他的小腿肚，让他动弹不得，“那他妈是你的主子！是他把你从管教所捞出来的！”  
“可是他又把我送给了那群恶魔！让我沦为那些客户的玩具！”Tim狠踹了Spot肚子一脚，尖叫到，“他给了我什么？钱？权力？还是他妈的传染病？”  
Spot跪伏在地上干呕，鼻前一股热流淌过他的皮肤，带着咸腥的铁锈气息。那双灰扑扑的球鞋在他眼前晃动，像两只在一条毫无波澜的黑河上来回游动的小船，永远无法靠岸。风声，脚步声，粗重的呼吸声，手表指针转动的滴答声都被清晰地放大了，撞击着他的耳膜。  
“其他人呢？其他人有在意过我吗？你们一开始连正眼都没看过我一眼！你们只把我当做Miller的一条狗！”Tim忽然沉下声音，“你们呢？你们不也是他的一条狗吗？我发誓我要铲除你们，我几乎要成功了，可是你！”他又发狂地叫了起来，扑过来揪住Spot的衣领，用力晃动，“你他妈居然还活着！你可真够忠诚的，忠诚得愚蠢，Spotty。Miller死了，你躲了三个月，最后自己送上门来找我。说什么履行义务，呸！”男孩往他脸上啐了一口，“谁他妈要你管？两年了，我一直找机会想要离开你或者对你下手，都他妈没有成功过！我只好找别的人来搞你，我今晚就没打算让你好好地离开！”  
Tim越说越激动，他松开Spot，对他拳脚相加。直到连Loyde也看不下去，上前把逐渐失控的男孩拉开。  
“Timmy，把东西拿来。”他命令到。男孩乖乖退下，扛来一个箱子。Loyde将箱子打开，取出一个针管，熟练地将药液装配好，用指尖弹了弹针筒，扭头对Spot笑到，“抱歉，Spot。虽然咱们才第一次见面，不过和你相处还是非常愉快的。不过现在，你最好乖乖睡一觉。”  
他狞笑着靠近，Spot出乎意料地没有反抗。突然，Spot身后那个控制者像一头失去平衡的巨熊倒在Spot的背上。  
“Ben？你他妈又站着睡着了？”Loyde恼火地吼到，“给我起来！”但是下一秒他的笑容就消失了，因为那家伙已经毫无血色，他变得干瘪冷硬，手臂布满黑色的皮疹，又像是被烧焦一般。Spot把搭在自己背上的累赘甩开，站起来，一股刻骨的寒意漫上Loyde的心头。  
“你做了什么？”他喊到。可Spot已经猛扑过来，要抢夺那个针筒。Loyde急忙后退一步，被撞到地上，两个人迅速扭打在了一起。Tim赶紧冲过来帮忙，从后面抱住Spot的脖子，骑到Spot的身上，Loyde赶紧从一旁爬开，这才勉强逃离困境。Spot虽然受制于人，但他比男孩远强壮得多，男孩对此只能死死掐着Spot的脖子，用全身的重量往下压。Loyde在旁边看着Spot像初学游泳的孩子滑稽地在地上扑腾着，手握成拳头又很快松开，“够了，Timmy，这家伙还有用，别把他弄死了。”Loyde终于出言制止到，“看着他，下次别那么意气用事。”然后他转身走开，去叫自己的部下过来抬人。  
Tim在一旁坐下，刚刚的搏斗让他筋疲力尽。他把Spot翻过来。对方陷入了昏迷，任由他摆布。Tim看着双眼紧闭的男人，突然有了一个惊讶的发现：Spot的脖子上莫名出现几个黑点。接着，那些黑点延伸出线条，如同荆棘在Spot的皮肤上生长，最后，一个个奇异的花纹在皮肤上绽放开来。这加重了男孩的好奇，他忍不住凑上前去仔细观察，可手指还未碰到那些花纹就被人一下攥住手腕。Tim惊慌地去看Spot的脸，对方沉默地注视着他，眼睛里散发着幽幽的绿光。他身下的影子正无声无息地放大，刻骨的冰冷和黑暗漫上Tim的身体，男孩甚至还未发出一声叫喊，Spot就伸手掐住他的下巴，将他的头拧向一个匪夷所思的角度。Tim惊恐茫然地睁大眼睛，还未明白发生了什么就这样死了。  
“晚安，Timmy boy。”Spot把他丢到一边，跳起来，轻松地拍拍裤子上的灰。  
“不！”一声嚎叫从他背后传来，接着是一声枪响。Spot转过身来，Loyde拿着枪正对着他，情绪濒临崩溃，他身后的人也都僵在原地。  
好的，接下来是处理这帮杂种。  
Spot耸耸肩，大步流星地朝他们走去。Loyde突然反应过来，“杀了他！杀了他！”他对手下们大叫，“为我的男孩报仇。”那些家伙们随即一拥而上，Spot花了些时间和他们纠缠，不过Loyde的乱枪倒是帮了他不少忙：一个都没打中，全打在了自己的部下身上——当然，Spot也抓了一个当作人肉盾牌。经过一场并不艰难的战斗，Spot推开那些倒下的人，走向Loyde。  
他步伐缓慢，身后的影子愈来愈长，表情阴森可怖，而Loyde早已吓得屁滚尿流，手上的枪管不断晃动。  
“别过来！”可怜的头目疯疯癫癫地叫道，他慌不择路地逃上Spot的运输车，Spot紧跟而上。对方仍然想逃，但是咔哒一声，门窗全被锁死。Loyde捶打着车窗玻璃，也无济于事，他彻底地失去退路，蜷缩在座位上瑟瑟发抖。  
“放松，伙计，你可是Blade Loyde。”Spot语气轻快，“现在我只想和你谈谈，在那之前我是不会伤害你的。”  
“但是我会。”Loyde抬起脸来，指间寒光一闪，“去死吧，你这个恶魔！”  
Spot偏过头，瞥向那把深深插进靠背坐垫的飞刀。Loyde一脸不可置信：“怎么可能？怎么会有人快过我的飞刀？”  
“看来你不想谈，那就没必要谈了。”Spot失去耐心，他伸手把那把刀拔下来，“先让我教教你怎么玩刀吧。”话音未落，Loyde就感到右眼一阵巨大的痛楚，他惨叫一声，整个人在座位上抽搐一下，再也不动了。  
Spot看着那家伙，叹了一口气：“唉，可惜没让你两边眼睛的疤对称。”他下车，观察着被撞歪的护栏旁边，思考它要经过多少次撞击才能被彻底摧毁。然后Spot得出一个结论，他重新回到车里，调转车头正对栏杆，最后望了眼车窗外的天空。一轮圆月高悬在墨色的天空中，只有薄薄的云层伴在左右，像一层薄纱，又像一层调色不匀的紫灰色油彩，并且逐渐将那轮月亮围拢。Spot叹了一口气。  
今晚夜色不错，可他再也不能回到那个铺子里了。  
他系好了安全带，发动车子，踩下油门，冲破栏杆，直直坠向江面。Spot闭上眼睛，将今晚所有的混乱抛诸身后，直面即将到来的巨大的冲击。


	2. Chapter 2

门托萨特街，UNSC朗布里工作站。  
面对这栋刚刚修缮完毕的大楼，尤其是他现在所在的走廊，作为一个在格利科特待了两年的教员，Morgan突然变得无所适从。  
故事恐怕得从某一天的晚上他接到一个学院的电话开始说起。那时他才刚安顿好酒吧那个新来的女服务生——本来Morgan只打算让她能给卖给自己几个人情，在菜单上给他一些优惠，但显然年轻的乡下姑娘会错了意。与其他人傲慢的态度相比，热情的女服务生对带着羞怯微笑的先生更具好感。他们从最简单的套餐配酱开始，接着酒吧后门那条每天窝在毛毯里晒太阳的棕黄杂毛流浪狗到每天下班路过给自己儿子带一根热狗的巡警，他们也谈起因为重金属潮流而更显得弥足珍贵的爵士乐演出，而在某个晚上，当Morgan提到他在奶酪工坊度过的大半个童年时光时便一下吸引了有着相似出身的女孩，话题的深入也使他们的关系更近一步——Morgan不得不从被窝里钻出，赤脚踩过地毯，拿起电话听筒。  
电话那端是一个陌生人，他用那副痰没吐干净的嗓子告诉Morgan，明天去拜访人事科的Elmond。“明天早上八点半，我想这个时间老Elmond不会有异议的。”那人在电话里说。  
Morgan贴在电话听筒的食指弹了一下，他瞥向侧卧在床边的女孩，对方回以灿烂明媚的笑容，被子遮住了她躯体的一部分，却遮不住她性感的曲线。Morgan收回目光，他正想打探一些细节，却只听到对方在电话里最后一句嘱咐。  
“记得不要迟到，先生。”  
然后便是面谈，谈话大约维持了十分钟，Morgan甚至都没在Elmond面前陈述完自己的个人履历，便被老人打发出去。  
现在。  
Morgan依然身处这条走廊，他站在走廊尽头，盯着面前崭新的门牌贴，特别行动二组，他默念着名牌上的名字，硬币在手指的揉搓下正变得温热，和口袋里衬纠缠在一起，放轻松，Morgan，你不是一个初来乍到的菜鸟了。口袋里的硬币碰撞发出微弱的声响，他伸手推门。  
办公室里只有他一个人，它像是一间相对狭长的杂物间临时改造而成的——这里不缺档案柜、电话、打字机和传真机。办公桌临时拼凑而成，磨砂玻璃将它们重新分割。Morgan找到一张空位坐下，把个人物品安置妥当：各色文件夹，卷宗袋，名片盒，以及巴掌大的便签本。做完这一切，他的新任上司仍未出现。Morgan决定继续探索这间办公室，随着往里深入，Morgan在房间尽头发现了一张单独桌子，转椅椅背上挂着的深棕色夹克告诉他这里的地盘属于他那个素未谋面的直接负责人。他的桌上有一个节拍器，Morgan上前仔细一瞧，发现底下还镶嵌着一个小巧的表盘，眼下，随着修长的摆针滴答摇晃，表盘上的指针正不疾不缓地转过一圈。Morgan这才明白这是个款式古朴简洁，花纹带着强烈的东方民族的传统风格的摆钟。他怀着强烈的好奇心伸出手指去拨动摆针旁边的一个插销，摆钟当当的响起来，清脆的声音回荡在办公室里。  
他被逮了个正着，“早上好啊，Mr Morgan。”一个平平淡淡的声音骤然出现在他的耳后，Morgan一下回过身去。负责人的谜底终于揭开，看到他，Morgan先前的焦虑一扫而空。他的直接负责人是这栋楼里为数不多的东方面孔——一个内勤，Morgan和他打过照面，甚至还有一两次合作——名字和脸一样的无关紧要，大多数人都叫他Poor。  
“日安，Poor。”Morgan向他微笑，“或者我应该叫你，Mr Lee？”  
东陆人的神情因手里的茶杯冒出的腾腾热气变得深不可测，“你愿意叫什么就叫什么，但是我得提醒一句，我不姓Lee。”  
“抱歉。”Morgan带着一种被夹住手指的窘迫感瞥向那个摆钟，而Poor宽慰地把那个夹子打开，让他找个位置坐下。  
“Moliere Morgan。”Poor直戳了当地进入正题，“从现在起，你被借调回UNSC郎布里工作站，归入特别行动二组，负责接下来的外勤任务。”  
“我以为我不会这么快就回归外勤。”  
“实际上，不是回归普通外勤。”Poor说，“上面想把这次任务作为你的回归‘巡夜人’的考核，任务的最后评估将决定你的去留。”  
“什么？”Morgan觉得自己的喉咙一紧，最后一次听到那个称呼对他来说久远得像是来自上个世纪。像是用一种冷漠的语调宣告乡下的休假到此为止了，他现在应该重新回到“前线”，面对那些灰暗危险的未知。  
“Elmond推荐的你，他觉得你因为那件事做两年的冷板凳足够给你教训了。年轻人嘛，总会犯错。”Poor模仿着老人的语气，“最重要的是，上面已经失去了一个巡夜人了，他们看过你的资料，训练期间表现优异，之前虽然才在‘巡夜人’干了短短几年，但工作成绩不错，执行任务高效。你是一个不错的备选方案。”  
“那还真是承蒙他们的关照了。”  
“有意见你就去敲他们的门，Mr Morgan。”  
“不，我一点意见也没有。”Morgan说，“我现在正欢欣鼓舞呢。”  
“说回任务，”Poor把话题拉了回来，“你有关注最近的报纸吗？一家报纸指控Connies药物企业推出的系列药物涉及非法实验。”  
Morgan在大脑里检索着，发现自己没有任何关于这个指控的记忆。“抱歉，”他说，“我不记得我看过这个报道。”  
Poor宽容地看着他，“你不记得正常，即使当时引起了轩然大波，大多数人也不会记得。那些只不过都是谈资，事情的发展他们并不关心。虽然还有几篇后续报道，但也只是制造舆论，没有什么实质性证据。”他停顿一下，“但写那篇文章的记者真的惹了麻烦，报社的主编和他的同事说他已经连续两个星期没有来上班。”  
“去找那个记者？我以为这是警局的活儿。”  
“他们已经出局了。”Poor看着他，“Connies没有它对外界公布的那么干净，有人给警方施压。蜘蛛那边有消息，那个记者在希卡利镇出现过几次。”Poor慢悠悠地端起杯子，“现在这件事由我们接手，上面不仅要人，还要记者手上的证据。”  
“也就是说这是个营救任务，”Morgan说，“这就是我所有的考核内容？”  
“你似乎很有自信。”东陆人端起茶杯，“别对任务进行任何评判，小子。也别惹来不必要的麻烦，你应该记得你为什么会在格利科特待两年。”  
Morgan的目光从Poor脸上掠过，停留在他背后的百叶窗上，微弱的阳光从缝隙里透漏进来，反而让他觉得格外刺眼。“我会注意的。”他说。  
“很好，”他的直接负责人忽略了Morgan话里的不满，“档案室在二楼，你可以开始正式工作了。”  
Morgan能拿到的资料信息不多，报社同事的证词拷贝和几张在希卡利镇疑似Will Thomson——那个记者，显然——的模糊身影的照片便再无其他。档案处的人给出的说法是剩下能从警局拿过来的材料在走常规程序时遇上些麻烦，“那个探长说，谁来都叫他们滚蛋。”  
“能告诉我他的名字吗？”Morgan问。  
“Bruce Blackrose，”对方耸耸肩，“就是那个破获东城区连环杀人案的明星警探。需要帮你打个电话吗，先生？”  
“唔，”Morgan若有所思地点点头，熟悉的名字不禁让他扬起一个笑容，“谢谢，名字就够了。”  
Morgan决定拜访一下他的老相识，顺便和他喝上一杯。  
Blackrose比Morgan想象得要忙，他们不得不在警局大楼附近的餐厅里仓促见面。“不是我招待不周，老弟。”警探在他对面深吸一口烟，“最近事情太杂，Diana开玩笑说现在工作才是我的妻子。”  
“我理解，明星警探可不那么好当。”Morgan拨弄着面前的油炸薯条，“你还得应付那些记者，我猜。”  
“其实那个案子对我没什么太大影响，记者也只是追踪热度罢了。”Blackross缓缓吐出一个烟圈，“事实上，老弟，我最近碰上一个案子比较棘手。我需要你一些建议。”他把剩下半截烟蒂摁进烟灰缸里，“是这样的，跨江大桥前两天出了乱子，帮派火并。”他从外套内袋里摸出一沓照片，在Morgan面前一字摊开，“死的基本上都是十字军的人，就连我们一直在努力抓捕的Blade Loyde也被残忍地杀害了。”他指着其中一张照片说，上面的尸体已经变得血肉模糊，“但是现场勘查的各种迹象都表明并不像帮派冲突导致的，无论是桥上留下的运输车还是我们后来从江里捞上来的都属于一个货车运输公司，并且只检测到十字军的人的DNA。”  
Morgan放下叉子，拾起照片一一翻看着，“或许凶手逃逸了。”他说。  
“不，”Blackrose否定了他的结论，“无论是弹道测试还是别的检测，并且经过大致的背景分析调查，所有的受害者都属于Blade Loyde的亲信，如果要说他们是内乱导致冲突的话，也无法找到合理动机。除了那个唯一活下来的雇佣司机。”  
“雇佣司机？”  
“那小子运气不错，”警探摸出烟盒，又新点上一支烟，“他从那辆车里逃出来，在桥梁支架上挨了一夜，然后被路过的垃圾打捞船救了下来。除了被冻到意识不清，身上有几处淤伤，一切都好得很。”  
“他是什么来头？”Morgan问到。  
“虽然他自己说不清楚自己是谁，但是我们调取了他的身份档案。Alex——那小子档案上的名字——居住在棚户区，算是其中一个受害人的监护人。”Blackrose抽出一张照片递给Morgan，他指着照片上扭曲的尸身，“就是这个被拧断脖子的男孩，没有打斗的迹象，凶手手法非常熟练，一击毙命，当场死亡。他们两个都参与了活动，我们基本上把头号嫌疑人锁定在他身上。就是有一个问题，”警探吐出一个完整的烟圈，他注视着烟圈逐渐消散在空气里，然后才说到，“他的档案太干净了。”  
“干净？”Morgan问，“你的意思是，他是个守法公民？”  
“可以这么说。”Blackrose弹弹烟灰，“调查的时候，我们的人只在他的修车铺里找到一把合法注册的枪，甚至没有子弹。他几乎就是棚户区的良好公民，除了几项街头斗殴的不良记录，没有任何证据证明他和任何帮派能扯上关系，除了那晚的行动。”警探的声音逐渐小了下去，他眉头紧锁，似乎陷入了沉思，“太奇怪了……那几条记录就像为了填补空白特意写上去的。”他嘟囔着。  
“唔，受害者身上有找到Alex的指纹吗？”Morgan问，接着他从Blackrose的表情变化猜到答案，“没有？其他证据呢？”  
警探沮丧地摇摇头，“相反，经过身体检查，Alex被证明他曾遭到挟持和殴打。这就是这个案子里最麻烦的地方了，我们缺少最关键最直接的证据。十字军还偏偏选择了没有监控的路段，我们甚至无法找到录像。而且这也导致了我们无法调查出这件事的真正动机。”他说。  
“听起来像防卫过当。”Morgan说，“或许你们应该往这个方向去想，Bruce。”  
“你是在为他找罪名吗？”警探往后挪了挪位置，眯起眼睛看他，“没有直接证据我们不能定罪，至少我不能。如果只是因为Alex活着，我们就认定他承认有罪的话，那么还有什么公正可言？”  
“只是个建议，你需要的不就是建议吗？”Morgan耸耸肩，“你的直觉告诉你Alex是凶手，可是你现在说得就像是要把他无罪释放。”  
“所有间接证据可以确定他是凶手，也可以推翻说不是。”Blackrose掐灭了烟，神情严肃，“尽管我的直觉告诉我他是，我也不能逼迫他承认自己有罪，这不是维护公正，这是出于个人判断。人们的好恶往往造成了许多荒谬的结果，我们不能因为一些个人偏见就将任何一件事盖棺定论，这是我干这行的底线。”  
“那些报纸说的没错，你确实是个公正天使，Bruce。”Morgan看着对方制服外套上的那枚擦得澄亮的白鹰胸章说，他努力控制自己不因为刚刚警探一本正经地发表自己观点而笑出声，“你配得上这个胸章。”  
“谢谢，我希望我自己也能一直配得上它。”Blackrose没有听出Morgan语气里的玩笑，他爱惜地摸摸自己的白鹰，非常真诚地接受了这个“褒扬”，“唉，话说回来，我的苦恼还是没有解决。”  
“你可以带我去看看那个Alex。我是说，也许看到嫌疑人我会有更多的想法。”Morgan提议道，“我还挺好奇这个能从帮派火并中全身而退的货车司机呢。”  
“也行。不过我们得去医院，目前Alex还没有恢复，所以每天能问到的有用信息也比较少。”Blackrose瞥了他一眼，掐灭烟头，抽走账单，“我记得你在格利科特教的是谈话技巧，你这个谈判专家最好可以帮上点忙。”  
这大概Morgan怎么也不会想到，在这趟拜访里他还能遇见另外一个老熟人。当值班护士把他们领到病房时，“这就是Alex。”Blackrose指着正在睡觉的病患小声说到，他转头看向Morgan，后者站在那里，脸上的表情和踩到捕兽夹的动物别无二致，“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”  
Morgan一下回过神来，他清清嗓子，迅速调整好自己的表情。“没什么，Bruce。”他非常勉强地冲对方笑了一下，把视线投向昏睡的病人。Alex， 他注视着那张熟悉苍白，眼睛紧闭的脸，还是我应该继续叫你Spotty？  
…………  
杜伦酒吧。  
由于在走廊的粉红灯光下拒绝了那些浓妆艳抹的女郎们，Morgan不得不被她们轻蔑的注视着，一路挤过人群穿过烟雾，走向吧台。  
“一杯苹果酒，谢谢。”他对酒吧招待说，又一次遭到嫌弃的目光，但是他只能微笑。  
如果不是任务需要，谁要来这种鬼地方。他闷了口苹果酒后想，打量着四周，何况这些北方佬身上总是带着浓重的烟酒味，诺索尔人在交谈时从来不晓得怎样控制音量，或者说酒精使他们丧失了清醒时的基本礼节。  
而当他看到吧台另一端的灰白头发的年轻人时Morgan停止了牢骚。不为别的，他清晰敏锐地捕捉到那个家伙身上有种强烈的信息。充满领地意识和攻击性，来自一个同类。  
Morgan忽然觉得今晚的酒吧探查也不是那么无趣，他所有的好奇心都被这个诺索尔同类给勾起了。  
去借个火吧。他的手指抚过外套口袋里的烟盒，对自己说。  
……………  
“他什么时候能醒？”Morgan问。  
“病人通常睡到下午两点。”值班护士回答他，“之后我们会给他做个简单的检查。”  
“好。Blackrose警探，”Morgan点点头，转向Blackrose，撩起自己的外套将自己的证件展示给警探，“我想等这个Alex醒来后，和他单独谈谈，可以吗？”  
对方看到证件楞了一下，随即笑了起来。  
“请便，Morgan探员。”


	3. Chapter 3

杜伦酒吧一直都算是诺索尔黑帮的地盘，不过作为帮派的其中一员，Spot更倾向于把自己称为忠诚的“训诫信徒”。他有过女友，养过狗崽，他习惯于在酒吧先喝上几杯，然后再去楼下找他的姑娘。  
“哈啰。”Spot靠着吧台刚点燃一根香烟。一个男人走了过来，挨着他旁边坐下，“介意借个火吗？”  
Spot偏头看他。在那个无论是阶层还是领地界限显得极为分明的年代，要看出一个人到底属于哪一端并不难——男人那身整齐的西装和胸前那条过于扎眼的花斑色丝绸领带正坦率地告诉这儿的所有人他不属于这块地盘，他应该来自城市的另一边，属于那些银行家，律师，或者别的什么体面职业中的一员。男人嘴里叼着一根烟，无辜地接受着Spot的打量，眨眨灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“先生，我很抱歉？”见Spot没有回应，对方只能再次出声询问。  
Spot摸出打火机，要为他点上，不料遭到拒绝。“我自己来就好。”借火的那个人摆摆手，Spot伸手把打火机递给他，看着他低头拢着火把烟点燃，“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”Spot朝他的酒杯瞥去，半杯苹果酒，真是糟糕的选择，“你应该试试威士忌。”  
“喔，是吗？”对方用一种Spot并不喜欢的语气问到，他打了个响指，“那么这里的姑娘呢？我觉得门口那个女孩就很不错，你有什么建议？”  
Spot抬眼朝男人说的方向望去，是他的姑娘。看来这个家伙是个来寻欢作乐的蠢蛋，并且不怎么识相。他敲定下这个结论。“我的建议是，你最好离她远一点。”他把自己的酒杯挪向一侧，说到。  
对方被他划分领地的动作逗乐了，一下噗嗤笑出声来，“看来她已经有主了，嗯？真可惜。”男人又把头扭向另一侧，Spot的目光紧随着他的视线转动，等着他又看上哪个女孩，并且发表一番评论。  
可最后，那家伙什么也没说，而是拿起酒杯把剩下的酒液一饮而尽。“一个建议，有时候女孩可不喜欢烈酒。”他意有所指地瞥了一眼Spot酒杯里的伏特加，转身离开。  
Spot目送着男人挤过人群，与他的姑娘擦肩而过，背影消失在门板之后。他的姑娘向自己跑来，扑进怀里。Spot顿时兴致全无，捏住她的肩膀将她推开：“结账。”  
“刚刚那位先生已经帮你付过了。”酒保回答他，指指旁边空空荡荡的玻璃酒杯，那底下压着几张零散钞票。  
很好，一个屁股里插着金钥匙的杂种。Spot把自己剩下的那半杯全部喝完，他觉得自己可能还会和那家伙碰面。  
他猜的没错，Spot再次见到那个男人是在借火事件发生几天后的晚上。他和其他两个人陪他们的头儿在酒吧打桥牌。尽管今天清了场子，换了一批安静的顾客，女郎全被赶到楼下，酒保在吧台后面默默擦他的杯子，他们还是选择待在一个僻静角落，不被人打扰。  
“几点了，Spotty？”坐在他左侧的男人漫不经心地询问到。  
Spot还未开口，坐在他对面那个小个子年轻人就争着嚷嚷起来：“八点刚过，先生！”  
“看来我们的客人迟到了。”他的头儿，Miller，吐出了一个烟圈。Spot没什么表示，而是低头看自己的牌。  
Justin Byron，他在心里默念这个名字。 这是Miller要他来杜伦酒吧一起会见的一个客人的名字。他的履历非常简洁，一个罗欧少爷的私人顾问，是被他的主子派来谈生意的。诺索尔近几年对罗欧出口严加把控，大多数公司都没什么利润可图，他们的合作对象就是其中之一。对方打算把北方的烟叶生意出口权出手一部分，Miller盯上了这一条肥鱼，他向那边声称自己有门路帮他们打开诺索尔市场，而那个罗欧少爷也正好对Miller手上的那批军火感兴趣，今晚便是敲定最后细节的日子。  
他才把资料在脑内清点完毕，就有一个身披大衣拄着手杖的男子大摇大摆地走了进来，他约有三十出头，身形算是高大，头发整理得一丝不苟。“晚上好，先生们。请问我能坐下来加入你们吗？”那个闯入者礼貌地问到。Spot闻声抬眼，四目相对，他顿时怒火中烧。  
来者不是别人，正是那天来借火的杂种。  
对方显然也认出了他，他非但没有任何惊讶的表情，反而用那种充满“我就知道你在这儿”的意味冲Spot眨眼。  
“你迟到了，Justin。这可不是什么好习惯。”帮派头子嘴上责备，却依然没有停下手里的牌局。  
“抱歉。”Byron满怀歉意地向他欠身，“那么，请问——”  
“哈，我赢了。”Miller抛出手里最后一张牌，“输的人把位置给他。”  
Spot把手里的牌往桌面上一摊，站起来为他们的客人拉开椅子，木质地板上因此发出一阵刺耳尖锐的声响。“请吧，Mr Byron。”  
对方点点头，脱去大衣放好手杖就坐下，“我们赌什么？”新成员把筹码一一码好，问到。  
“你知道我们今晚见面的目的，Justin 。”Miller把手指贴在底牌上看着他，“我负责把你主子的烟叶在诺索尔开拓市场，但是收购军火的价格至少得再多三成，或者把第一批烟叶价格再让利五分之一。”  
Spot听了这话直皱眉，就他所知，这次交易本来就是Miller获利更多，新提出的加码未免有些过分。  
Byron没立刻出声，“我不明白，Mr Miller，”他盯着面前那个空荡荡的玻璃酒杯，说到，“从一开始你就口口声声说自己有渠道，先生才因此决定和你合作。但是到目前为止，你们都在要求我让利，却没有提供给我任何信息，我至少需要你们在诺索尔的联络名单。还有那批军火，我们什么时候可以拿到货？”  
他话音未落，只见桌上寒光一闪。在场的所有人都惊讶地瞪大眼睛，一把刀擦着纸牌堆横插在Morgan面前。“我劝你识相一点。你以为你是在和谁讲话？”那个男孩气势汹汹地说到，Spot感到一阵厌烦。他不大喜欢这个名叫Tim的少年，他今年也不过十四五岁，虽然个子不高但内心狂妄，那都是Miller默许纵容的结果。Spot多少知道他一些事迹，Tim在青少年管理局里待过一段时间，是Miller亲自把他接出来并招募了他。可惜这小子毫无长进，四处惹事生非，Miller便经常打发Spot去收拾Tim的烂摊子。直到有一天他得知了成因：在处理伤号时他意外看到了男孩的标志——尾椎骨上方那头扭曲的小山羊羔，那意思就是Tim是Miller的小狗仔。  
“唔，”Byron自然不会被Tim咄咄逼人的样子吓到，在这屋子里的所有成年人看来，Tim就是个幼稚任性，鲁莽的小鬼。“我可以请求您把您的狗仔拴好吗？他可对我不大友好。”他征询地望向Miller。  
这句话无疑激怒了少年，他拔起刀再次向Byron扑来。Byron感觉到一股巨大的拉力揪住他的衣领迫使他向后仰去，同时，叮当一声脆响，一个酒瓶抵住刀尖。Byron眨眨眼睛，注视着瓶里逐渐平静下来的酒液。  
酒吧里的一切都因这惊险的一刻而静止，在场的所有人不约而同将目光转向那个帮助Morgan躲过一劫的人——Spot。  
站在Morgan身后的男人读出同伴们眼神里的质疑，他松开手，“只是刚好而已，总不能让我们的客人空着酒杯。”Spot往Morgan面前的玻璃杯上倒酒，“而且他说的也没错，Miller，这个毛头小鬼确实需要管教。”  
Tim因为这句话气愤地涨红脸，还要有所动作，帮派头子伸手将他拦下，Tim只好灰溜溜地坐回位子上。Byron拉拉衣领，调整回原来的坐姿，Miller搓搓烟蒂，“别着急，Justin。规矩我当然懂。既然你们这么急着拿货，不如把交易定在下周的这个晚上，地点我到时候再通知你，如何？”  
Byron低笑一声，“当然，我没什么异议。那么，名单？”他谨慎地问到。  
“Justin，我不可能一下白白答应你两件事。”Miller身体前倾，像只贪婪的狼盯着他的猎物，“要么答应我的条件，要么免谈。”  
不，不应该是这样的。Spot紧盯着Byron，Miller已经跨过边界开始挑衅，这不应该是一个帮派老大该表现出的风度。同时，他觉得自己从客人身上闻到什么不友好的气息，一种来自同类的威胁。  
“Miller。”他低声说道。  
“又有什么事，Spotty？”他的老板瞥了他一眼。Spot沉默下来，他知道刚刚那眼神是什么意思。  
气氛有些僵，客人没有开口，像是在权衡Miller的话。好一会儿，顾问才重新开口说道：“Miller，我也不想闹得大家都不愉快。我可以答应你的条件，但我今晚也想玩上几局，您赢了就全按您说的办。只是有一点，价格我可以减，烟叶我只能让出十分之一，怎么样？”他提议到，“要是我赢走了您面前的全部筹码，也可以烟叶的价格就再减一成，但是军火提价的事儿就免了。这个赌局听起来很公平，对吧？”  
Miller却不这么想，在他看来，那位客人只不过在保持一种谦卑恭顺的态度和他说话。他大笑起来，向椅背靠去，手上的烟因此兴奋地抖了抖：“你真的很有趣，而我欣赏你的有趣，Justin。希望我们能合作愉快。那就开牌吧。”  
刚开始几局他们都势均力敌，双方的筹码都在反复地增减，但总的来说没什么变化。到了第四局之后，牌桌上的平衡局面就被打破，接连几局以后，Byron面前的筹码便被一扫而空。  
“看来您今晚的好运已经用光了。”Miller笑眯眯地拢过筹码堆。  
“愿赌服输，您的条件，我会办的。”Byron站起来，将自己的衣服褶皱理好，拿起自己的大衣和手杖，“愿您一直都能这么好运。”他向帮派头子欠身致意，走出了酒吧。  
“那家伙看起来是个傻瓜。”之后一直没敢开口的Tim这时评论到，他不安地扫视周围，发觉没人在附和他。Spot重新坐下，加入他们的牌局，心里却想着另一件事。  
Justin Byron，是他的同类。  
………………  
Spot感觉到眼前骤然变得光亮，他的眼睛被人撑开，强烈的光线再次把他刺得眯起来，只能模糊地感觉到面前站着一个人，她的手上拿着一根细长的东西正对着Spot的眼睛。Spot不满地往床垫里缩去，背部的脊椎却喀拉一声发出了抗议。  
“不要紧张，Alex。是我。”女人安抚地拍拍他的头发，Spot一下放松下来。原来是他的主治医生，她是来给他做常规检查的。医生问了几个问题，又检查了他的口腔。最后，她把手电关掉，插进白大褂的口袋里，离开了。Spot盯着墙上那副堪称扭曲的现代艺术作品，那个警探今天没有出现。通常的这时间，Spot一睁眼便会看到他和医生，医生给他做完检查，那个警探就会开始问那天晚上事情，试图从他这里套出话来。Spot的策略是对警探装傻充楞，等耗到医生宣布他能出院就脚底抹油溜了。  
他一边思考准备着今天如何与警探周旋，一边把目光瞟向那块半遮掩的帘布，有两个人影在那后面交谈。看来警探终于选择请求援助。Spot轻蔑地笑起来，他有的是办法耍无赖，就算是谈判专家也拿他没辙。  
可接下来的事情完全颠覆他的预估，帘布后面的其中一个人推门走了进来，Spot眨眨眼睛，等他看清进来的是谁，他感到有一团火在灼烧着他的胃部。  
是他刚刚才在梦里见过的Justin。  
对方的手上拿着一瓶水，他将瓶盖拧开，瓶口凑到Spot的唇边，“医生说你需要喝水。”Spot不情不愿地把那些水吞咽下去，有不少从他的嘴角溢出，滴在病号服上。尽管有些屈辱，但Spot不得不承认这让他干涩的喉咙好了很多。  
“又见面了，Spotty。”Morgan从旁边抽了一张面巾纸，将Spot嘴角上的水渍一一抹去，然后挂着踌躇满志的笑容同他问好，“还记的我吗？”  
“Justin。”他瞪着那个男人，嘴里的水尚未完全吞咽下去，他的话听起来模糊不清。  
“记性不错。”Morgan扔掉那个空瓶，转头拨弄着床头柜上插在玻璃瓶里的康乃馨，“Morgan。你现在可以这么叫我，我也更喜欢这个名字。”  
“我猜这也不是你的真名。”Spot说。  
“至少比Justin Byron真实。”Morgan拉过一张椅子坐下，“Blackrose警探要我单独和你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？我们之间有什么可谈的？”Spot想偏头回避起Morgan的目光，却动弹不得，只能翻个白眼。  
“来叙叙旧。”Morgan从花瓶底下的那叠报纸中抽出一张，将早报抖开，一张大桥车祸现场的照片占据了整个头版，“顺便回顾一下你前些天的那出好戏。”  
“哪出？”Spot没有听懂他的褒奖，“我不知道你在说什么，顾问先生。”  
“咱们把话说敞亮些，我们大家都清楚那天晚上发生了什么。”Morgan对Spot的装傻视而不见，他叠好报纸，“你得感谢你身体上的小问题，他们暂时找不到直接证据。不过让你进去也只是时间问题。”  
“所以你是让我来认罪的？”Spot动了动手指，“那么你现在就可以出去了。”  
“不，认罪是为了保护你。你瞧，你现在杀了十字军一位重要人物，他们必然来找你的麻烦。但是待在监狱，警方会保证你的人身安全。”Morgan耐心地劝说到，“一个防卫过当的罪名也只需要几年。”  
他的话反而一下激怒了Spot，他从床上弹起，一把扯过Morgan的衣领。“你他妈懂个屁，Morgan。”他咬牙切齿，眼睛泛着绿光，犹如一只恶狼，“你知道我一个兄弟是怎么死的吗？就因为他刚进去的时候他妈的撒尿尿偏了几厘米，他惹上别的帮派的人！狱警在他被人毒打之后管过他吗？没有！在他被人割破老二然后强暴的时候管过他吗？没有！在他被捅刀以后管过他吗？”Spot的声音突然小了下去，“当然没有了……他被发现的时候已经淹死在马桶里。你们不在意我们这些人的死活。”Spot松开抓着对方衣料的手，重新躺回松软的枕头上，他望着天花板。  
“别转移话题。”Morgan说，“我们现在讨论的是你的问题。你现在可是头号嫌犯，没有证据可以直接指控你，也没有证据可以保你。据我了解，Blackrose警探可不是你能轻易摆脱的人物，就算你这次侥幸逃脱，他还是会继续寻找证据。”  
Spot冷哼一声，避开男人的目光。.  
Morgan继续他的话：“不过相比之下我更好奇，为什么Blade Loyde会专门布置这么蠢的局来杀你？这不是他的方式。”  
“他不想杀我，他觉得我还有用。”Spot抬眼，“反正不是让我单纯地为Connies运货。不过Tim，那个小婊子，他想把我除掉。”  
Morgan注意到一个词：“等等，你刚刚说Connies？”  
“运货船上是这么写的。”  
Morgan沉默，半晌才说到：“如果我能暂时保你，你愿意替我卖命吗？”  
“什么？你想散布好心吗，顾问？”Spot嘲讽地问，“帮助嫌疑人逃跑，你就不怕这么做你外面的同事会宰了你？”  
“我只是在提出一个交易罢了，帮你暂时脱罪和帮你逃跑是两回事。”Morgan看了一眼手表，“探视时间到了，今天就到这里。你考虑考虑。”  
他拉上帘子，留下再次陷入困惑的Spot，迈着有些轻快的步伐走出了病房。


	4. Chapter 4

在Morgan探望之后，负责办案的警探又带了一个西装革履的老头来过一次，他们身后还跟着一个个子不高的东陆人。与此同时，Spot注意到自己似乎引起了某些的注意，就比如那些在呼叫台边问东问西的家伙。当然他们都不曾和Spot直接接触，但他还是被麻烦早上了门。  
事情发生在某个早晨，那时候他正忙活着把自己餐盘里的水煮土豆切成块，有人大摇大摆地闯入他的病房。“出去，我现在不想回答你们的问题。”他头也不抬地说，但是一双手伸了过来拿走了他的餐盘。那是一双布满枪茧和伤疤的手，右手的中指的第二个指节上的刀口如同一条白色的蚕，狰狞地横卧在他的眼前，袖口下的纹身若隐若现。Spot抬起眼，发现是两个陌生的面孔。  
“十字军向你问好。”其中一个人说，接着慢条斯理地拿走Spot手上的刀叉，捏住他的脖子，扳开下颚。Spot的喉咙发出一阵嘶鸣，他抓住对方的胳膊想要挣脱束缚，对方不为所动，向旁边那个人点头示意。Spot这才注意到另外一个人进来带了一个小手提箱，和那晚他见到的箱子一模一样，他剧烈挣扎起来，针头朝他眼前逼近，床头柜上的瓶瓶罐罐滚落下来，发出清脆的巨响。然后Spot听见一个充满节奏的踢踏声在走廊响起，伴随着女护士长的骂骂咧咧。那两个闯入者见势不妙，松开了他，匆忙收拾起自己的东西，赶在有人进来之前翻窗溜了。护士长进来的时候唯一看到的便是坐在床上吃土豆的Spot以及一地狼藉。  
Blackrose得知Spot遇袭之后大为紧张，他又派来了两个人手。不过显然，警探的手下不怎么会处理事情，或者说对所有事情只有一个标准。他们剥夺了Spot在走廊晃荡的权利，坚持要他待在那间病房里，待在病床上。只要Spot脚刚一碰地，他们立刻便会推门进来，把他再次架回床上。  
这种严密的监视叫Spot烦躁，不仅仅是他只能面对乏味的糊状食物以及电视里那个无时不刻都在尖叫的女主播——不，他这下连女主播都见不到了，因为那台该死的电视在大厅里——更令他恼火的是Morgan，那家伙之后便没再来，更别提那天谈到的“交易”。  
操他的Morgan，他狠狠地切了一下盘子里的土豆，把那当做是男人的头。  
而另一边，他的救助人正和他的后勤组长在办公室里享用着早餐——一盘的薄煎饼以及一壶红茶。金黄的薄煎饼被晶莹透亮的蜂蜜糖浆包裹，流光溢彩，闪闪发亮。  
尽管如此，Morgan还是对早餐的丰盛程度充满抱怨，坐在他对面的男人面无表情地望着他，“那只是一顿早饭，Cream。”他说。Morgan耸耸肩，开始进餐。出乎他的意料，煎饼的绵密与松脆，蜂蜜的柔软与甜蜜，都在随着他的咀嚼而翻滚，交融，从而形成独特的味觉体验。Morgan进餐时仍然姿态端庄，不露声色，内里却在刺激下追寻，捕获，回味。他将食物如数咽下，末了啜饮一口红茶。  
“味道不错，或许你退休以后可以去街上摆个摊子，Poor。”他擦擦嘴巴，向对方评价。  
东陆人对他的夸赞不为所动，而是一边沉默地咀嚼自己盘子里的那一份早餐，一边看桌子上的文件。进餐结束之后，Poor把盘子收到一边拿出一袋卷宗，“我已经和警局那边谈过，所有你要的东西已经全部都在这里了。”他的胳膊伸长，卷宗滑向了Morgan的那一端。  
“万分感谢，Poor。”Morgan向他的内勤致意，同时翻看起档案。“Spot的档案和记录也在里面吗？”  
“在里面。不用谢我，为外勤服务只是内勤的日常工作。”Poor说，“不过我恐怕你今天去医院的时候可能会遇上点麻烦，你要保的那小子前天早晨刚刚遭到袭击，虽然昨天手续下来，不过我想警探可能不会轻易放人。”  
“袭击？”Morgan从档案中抬起脸来。  
“警局那边没和我透露详细情况。”Poor说，“你别把过多的关注都放在那个街头混混身上。我们的任务进度要紧。”  
“我已经开始和Connies方面接触了。”Morgan说，“但是他也很重要。”  
“我只是在给你一个忠告，Cream。”Poor温和地针锋相对，“只是到目前为止，你一直都在把时间花在和任务不相干的事情上。我想你应该还记得两年前你的档案上那条评价。如果你一直把无关紧要的事情卷进任务来，有些东西迟早会毁了你。”  
Morgan啪地一声把文件夹合上了，他站起来，扣好西装扣子，将椅子推回原位。“抱歉，Poor。”  
他转身离开，后勤组组长响起的声音在他看来有些不合时宜，甚至是颇为恼人。“别惹出乱子，Morgan，如果你再给自己加一笔灰色记录就不只是调到‘猎场’那么简单了。”  
灰色记录。  
他垂下眼睛，Morgan当然知道那意味着什么。关于他的部分历史，存于档案，介于一片不算光彩也不算污点的灰色地带。组织掌握拿捏着那些小把柄，操控他们易如反掌。  
他的某任直系上司曾这么评价过Morgan：“一个招摇过市的花花公子。”（他说到“招摇过市”的时候停顿了一下，显然是在考虑如何将“混蛋”说的委婉一些。）正如他所说，Morgan不是什么循规蹈矩安分守己的人，他喜欢在边界和规则旁边游走试探，曾惹上不少桃色新闻，但还没到令人大为光火的地步。可偏有一次，他失算了，档案上多了几个名字，他也被放逐到了乡下。

那次阻止军火外泄的任务，诺索尔同类的出现明显地扰乱了他的思路，尤其是当那家伙用探究的目光盯着他的时候。帮派头子的贪得无厌固然是种麻烦，但Spot意味不明的目光更让他毛骨悚然。那家伙比牌桌上任何人都要警惕，他的存在便变得跟难以忽视。为了避免出什么岔子，那个晚上，他把事情谈妥之后，尽快输光全部筹码就离开酒吧。  
交锋远远没有结束，他们之后又见了一次。那时Morgan蜷缩在车里，等他的线人出现。耳机里的谈话声断断续续地传出，在电磁波里变得失真模糊。最后，Morgan摘下耳机，困倦地盯着那个旋钮，好一会儿才准备重新戴回去。这时一个人拉开车门爬了进来，他正要质问那杂种为什么迟到，一把枪顶在了后脑勺上。“又见面了，顾问。你等的人让我代你问好。”对方粗哑地开口，他的脸都藏在了车后的阴影之下，只露出隐隐约约的身形，Morgan无法看清他的表情，除了那抹绿色发出的寒光，他迅速地从后视镜前挪开了目光。  
“晚上好。”Morgan回答，“要我把手抬起来吗，先生？”  
“Spot，我不喜欢别人叫我先生。”Spot说着向前倾身，伸出那只空闲的手搭在Morgan的脖颈，他掐住喉结，手指上带着粗糙的枪茧，Morgan因此抬起头，压迫性的触感让他嘴巴微张，捕捉着车里的新鲜空气。  
“唔。”Spot哼了一声，语调愉悦，他满意地顺着他的皮肤摸上下巴，扣住他的下颚，大拇指停留在Morgan下唇上。Morgan的舌尖掠过Spot的指甲，对方愣了一下，骂了声杂种，却没有停止探索，径直来到Morgan的外套里。“把外套扣子解开。”Spot低声命令到，Morgan没敢迟疑，非常顺从地解开了他的扣子。Spot的手掌在他身上游移，手表的金属表带隔着两层衣料磨蹭着Morgan的皮肤以及一些敏感带，短暂而尖锐的摩擦让他呼吸更为短促。Spot又把手伸进他的裤子口袋，尽管他们之间还有一层薄薄的布料，但还是让Morgan战栗起来，他啊了一声，下意识地双腿一动。背后那人的手掌摁住他，枪也抵得更紧，叽里咕噜地吐出字句，警告他别乱动。  
“我猜我等的人已经死了。你如果现在是来杀我的话，用不着这么羞辱。”Morgan说。  
出乎他的预料，顶在头上的那把枪放下了，那只有力的手也离开了他。“不不不，杀了你对我没什么好处，我也杀不死你。我只是来拿我丢的东西，我没记错的话，你那天还没把打火机还给我。”  
Morgan伸手拉开零钱夹，Spot的银色打火机正躺在里面。对方拿走了它，只听“噼啪”一声，黑暗的车里一点星火闪动。“这些东西还给你。”然后便是几声脆响，窃听器的残骸全部被Spot丢进Morgan的胸口。那细碎的零件扎得他浑身发痒，胸口起伏。  
“瞧瞧你，顾问，你刚刚该不会是被枪逼着硬了？”Spot说这话时吐出一口烟圈，喷在Morgan耳边。他的羞辱暂停了几秒钟，晃了晃枪，语气里不乏嘲讽，“这可是把空枪。”他咧嘴微笑，露出尖利的牙齿。  
Morgan骂了一句脏话，没有出声。  
“你是个混蛋。”Morgan开口，手指贴着裤缝击打着，以此抑制住自己抽出坐垫底下那把半自动手枪的冲动。  
“承蒙夸奖，顾问。”Spot发出一声不屑的鼻音，Morgan发觉自己的耳边一股热流，“下次见。”Spot在他耳边轻声低语，接着便是一声沉重的关门声。Spot重新消失在黑暗中，只留下车里还未散去的焦烟和烈酒混杂在一起的苦涩辛辣的气息。  
Morgan把身上的碎屑抖落，他平复着刚刚显得过于粗重的呼吸，视线有些模糊，酒吧后门的霓虹灯牌的闪烁灯光在他眼前跳动，最后虚幻成一个人影。  
Morgan揉揉鼻梁，这段记忆总是对他产生微妙的影响。他让汽车引擎咆哮起来，将那些回忆连带着车轮飞转扬起的尘土，迅速抛之身后。  
…………  
“你要把Alex带走？”Blackrose情绪激动地嚷嚷起来，引来走廊里不悦的目光，“我不同意，这小子现在可是我手上的头号嫌犯。”  
“抱歉，Bruce，他现在不是了。”Morgan摸出一张纸，“这是局里开的证明。”  
“狗屁！”警探夺过他手上的证明，将纸片撕个稀碎，“现在我在查案，你他妈别想把这小子带走！”  
“噢，Bruce。”Morgan也正逐渐失去耐心，“你说说看，你到现在有什么直接证据可以直接让他进去？你的直觉？我记得你说过，仅凭直觉作出的裁决是有违公正。现在你没有证据把他定罪，那么你也要监禁他？”  
“但是你也没有理由把他带走。”Blackrose反驳到。  
“不，我有。听着，里面那家伙是我的线人，我的任务现在需要他。”Morgan从外套内袋又摸出他的证件，拍在警探面前，“看清楚了，这是我的证件。不好意思，我的权限可以直接保人。反正这小子是我的，我今天必须把他带走！”  
Blackrose半天没说出话来，他弯腰去捡拾地上的纸屑。他叹息一声，挥手叫开了他的部下，“好吧，你可以带走他。”  
“谢谢。”Morgan点点头，去拉病房门的把手。  
“我有最后一个私人问题，老弟。我知道你明明只见过Alex一次，可是你为什么这么努力保他？”  
理由？没什么理由，只是他欠Spot的。

交接那天他独身前往接头所在的仓库，在Miller签上那份伪造的合同之前，一切都进行地相当顺利。Morgan把签好的文件收起，“现在该给我看我要的货了吧，Mr Miller。”他说。  
帮派头子喝了口威士忌，“当然，不过在这之前我更想让你看看这个。”Miller打了个手势，他身旁的手下端上来一块黑布包裹，变戏法似的将它解开。Morgan瞥了一眼，随即挪开目光——包裹里裹着五截断指，血迹未干。  
他闭起眼睛，调匀呼吸，想起那个晚上Spot向他问好，这多半便是那个可怜线人的指头了。  
帮派头子满意于他的反应，“这家伙是一个卧底，可惜他并不走运，小狗们闻出了他。”他将空杯满上，“他之前可招人喜欢了，当然，现在也是，我的猎狗很喜欢他的味道。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，Miller。”Morgan冷淡地说，“我没有心情和你聊天。”  
“别那么着急，Justin。我只是有件家务事想请教你，作为顾问，你应该会给我一些意见。”Miller冲窗外拍拍手。外面的仓库运货架上吊着一个被头罩罩住的家伙，一个端着步枪的人上前把头罩扯下，是Spot。“你瞧，我的这只狗不怎么听话，我发现他开始和外面的陌生人鬼混，你觉得我应该怎么处理他呢？”  
Morgan没有立刻作答，而是看着窗外的Spot，那个距离让他无法看清对方的神情。Morgan把头转回来，盯着帮派头子，“老实说你的狗怎么样和我无关。”  
Miller转着杯子，脸上笑意更甚，“真的吗，Justin。”他抬了抬手指，示意人拿来一沓照片，一字摆在他面前。“你们两个真的毫无关系？”  
Morgan看到照片上自己和Spot在车里模糊的影子先是一愣，随即觉得荒唐可笑。“说真的，Miller，我不是为你的手下开脱，但是在你把他吊起来之前至少应该问问他那天晚上是怎么羞辱我的。”他说，“没有冒犯你的意思，我只是觉得你对于你的手下没什么信任可言。”  
“你说对了。”Miller一声唿哨，四周的枪顿时对准Morgan，“我确实不信任我的手下，但是我也不信任你。Spotty很敏锐，他是只好猎犬，他闻出了你。不过这家伙有点多管闲事，嗯？我想他有你一块陪葬也不错。”  
“所以你管不住你的狗，就只好把他们杀掉。”Morgan摇摇头，用一种近乎怜悯地眼神看着对方。帮派头子不以为意，“要不要我让你们再打个招呼，嗯？”他洋洋自得地问到，此刻掌握别人死活的乐趣让他变得宽宏大量，“那小子一定会恨死你的。”  
Morgan被带到Spot面前，对方的脸色如他预料得那般阴沉，并且一见面就对他破口大骂：“我他妈宰了你，你这个狗娘养的！”  
“噢。那恐怕你已经没有机会了，Spotty。我们现在同病相怜。”Morgan的小腿肚子被人踹了一下，他跪下去，嘲弄地看了眼Spot，等待后脑勺那声巨响。  
他确实等到了一声巨响，但是是来自仓库的另一端。一伙暴徒抄着冲锋枪闯进来，场面瞬间变得混乱不堪，爆炸和枪响充斥着仓库，交锋的火星四溅，没有人再去顾及俘虏们的死活。Morgan趁乱摸到两把枪，在硝烟和火光中用子弹开出一条路。他跨过一具具倒下的躯体，淌过血迹，找到了逃生通道。就在他准备离开的时候，一阵断续脆弱的呼喊使他停下脚步，他回头寻找声音的来源，却只看到Spot捂着肚子跪在不远处。似乎是察觉到他的目光，Spot抬起头，他的表情因为脸上的血迹而莫不可测。  
带我出去。Morgan听见那声音说，他一下明白过来是自己的能力听到了Spot掩藏起来的绝望。他正要走过去，Spot背后的墙便炸裂开来，瓦砾和尘土顷刻间将对方淹没。Morgan顿住脚步，等到烟尘散尽，已经看不到Spot的影子，他别无选择，只能转身扬长而去。  
那间仓库在他逃出后便爆炸了，火焰吞没了库房，也吞没了那片废墟下最后的尖叫。

“那么我答应你一件事好了。”Morgan拧开把手，“任务结束之后我保证把你的宝贝嫌疑人安然无恙地送回来。”  
“那他妈是什么恶心称呼。”Blackrose骂到。  
Spot对于他的出现宣布出院的时候没什么激烈反应，他只是张开双臂走过来。Morgan以为他要给自己一个拥抱，但下一秒，他的手臂就被人拧成一个弧度反剪在背后，额头撞上墙壁。外面的警探立刻冲了进来。Spot不理睬这些人，而是凑到Morgan的耳边，用只有他们彼此能听见的声音说：“你他妈再放我鸽子，我就狠狠踢你的屁股。”  
“这才过了几天没见，你就这么想我？”Morgan低笑着回答他，“你好像是第二次这么对我了。”他沉吟一声，一个不算漫长的停顿，掐着他腕骨的手指加重了力道，“知道第一次你这么摁着我之后，我对我自己，做了什么吗？”他适时地收住声音，耳后对方的呼吸明显地窘迫起来。  
“你做了什么？”Spot的嗓音干涩。  
“玩，枪。”Morgan一字一顿地说。  
对方松开他，短暂仓皇的沉默。  
“你，杂种。”Spot的声音涩得已经说不出完整的字句，而浓重的口音更显得他的话含混不清。  
警探仍旧狐疑不安地看着他俩，Morgan摆摆手，示意自己并未受伤。“放心好啦，Bruce，刚刚那只是个玩笑。他真的不会对我怎么样的。”  
“但愿如此。”警探说。  
………………  
市中心的写字楼内，一个棕头发的男人正接通一个电话。  
“好的，我这就通知老板。”  
男人放下电话，来到一间独立办公室前，敲门而入，他先对那张背对他的转椅鞠了一躬，然后开始汇报：  
“Ms Connie，我们的目标已经出院了。”  
“噢，那就派人设法把他带过来。这家伙从各方面来讲都是我们最需要的人，所以这次绝对不能再出什么岔子，明白吗？”  
“遵命。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们的落脚点是一幢安全屋，位于居民区的僻静一角。Morgan开门时Spot站在路边，街道上一个人也没有，低矮的平房排在道路两侧，一只耗子在Morgan铁灰色的福特旁嗅了嗅，很快就钻进车轮底下的缝隙里消失不见。  
进门后Morgan从酒柜里摸出一瓶尚未开封的威士忌。“来点？”他晃了晃杯子。  
Spot的手指抚过裂开的墙纸，他蹭掉那层灰，看向Morgan。  
“告诉我条件。”他说，“我没有那么多时间。”  
“什么？”  
“你第一次提出的交易。”Spot直戳了当地回答，“你把我保出来是有条件的，你要我帮你跑腿，对吗？告诉我条件。”  
Morgan耸耸肩膀，“既然这样，我想咱们也没兜圈子的必要了。我要你去找一个人，准确来讲是找他的东西。”他摸出一张照片，“这家伙手上的一份录音记录和我要找的人有关。”  
Spot的回应是几秒的沉默，他接过照片，上面是一个褐发的中年男子，他带着眼镜，穿着与普通的上班族无异。  
“Paul Williams，我想你应该知道他。”Morgan给自己倒了一杯酒。  
当然，他当然认识照片上的人，但并不是以这个名字。这家伙在Miller明面上的那个货运公司做事，一个会计。Miller让他处理那些来路不明的货款，让它变成干净的钱。Williams从不过问那些账目上的事，一直安分守己。  
“他之前在Miller手下管账，算半个我们的人。”Spot的拇指搓过照片上的人脸，Paul站在一扇橱窗前，看样子像是在等人，“Miller死后我就没见过他，他看起来过得不错。”  
“的确。你可以搞到那份录音记录吗？”  
“我想应该不难，只要你告诉我那是关于什么的记录。”  
“关于一个《晨风报》失联记者的采访记录。有极大的可能性它现在躺在Paul的抽屉里，也可能待在一个保险柜里。我要你搞到它。事成之后，我会给你一大笔酬金。”Morgan扬起嘴角，“只要你能干完活。”  
Spot后退了一步，他们两个挨得太近了，那个距离让他不舒服，Morgan的种种信息正侵占性地朝Spot蔓延而来，温吞地刺激着他的思考。  
“所以为什么是我。”他问到，“有陷阱，对吗？”  
“随便你怎么想，只是有件事我觉得应该让你知道。”Morgan说，他递了张账单给Spot，上面是密密麻麻的汇款记录。“我设法查了查Paul的账户，发现两年以前他一直都在用另外一个账户向这里汇入大量资金。而在我们那次交易之后这个账户就停止了汇款，然后Paul也消失了。”  
Spot看了一会儿，脸色阴沉地还给Morgan。“那是Miller那个公司的账户，他把它搬空了，怪不得他会人间蒸发。”  
“噢，实际上我得补充一句，在几个月后，他就出现了，换成了现在这个名字，跳槽到Connies那儿上班。”Morgan抿了口酒，他砸了砸嘴唇，“这杯酒真不错，确定不尝尝吗，Spotty？”  
Spot把照片对折，塞进兜里。“我会找到他的，事成之后除了钱，我还要一个新的身份。”  
Morgan扬起眉毛，“这个条件我恐怕不能答应。”他说，“我已经答应Bruce了，之后要把你还回去。”  
“那么交易就免谈，反正我已经是自由身了。”Spot拿过他的杯子，“欠你的人情以后有缘再还，顺带一提，你对酒的品味还是和以前一样糟糕。”  
Morgan拿起空荡荡的杯子，决定再为自己倒上一杯。

Spot踏出门，漫无目的地在居民区的街道上游荡。他逛了大约三五分钟，才看到一个垃圾桶立在那里。他从口袋掏出那张照片。  
Paul。Spot看着照片上的人。  
他早该知道是他。  
…………  
“哈啰，Spotty，”Spot在酒吧后门非常难得地遇到那天牌桌上的另一个人， Paul Williams，这个棕发中年人基本上都是由Miller单独召见，不参与他们的集会，他几乎和Spot没什么交集。他热切地贴过来。  
“你也是被召见来的？”Spot问。  
“来送还东西，顺便拿这个月的账簿。”Paul扬起手上那本账簿，“听说你有了新的约会对象。那天我可看见了，车子不错，嗯？”  
Spot怔了一下，迅速恢复镇定，“什么？不，他不是。”他故作慵懒地说到，“只不过是个想找刺激的上流社会小杂种。”  
“噢，我也很有兴趣呢。”Paul笑眯眯地说，“不如把刚刚那个介绍给我看看？”  
Spot顿时警铃大作，他扳起脸，“不好意思，那小子已经是我的了。你要搞就他妈自己再找去。”  
“放松，伙计。我其实无所谓，但是Miller在乎，毕竟他才是这里的老大。你可是在抢占独食。”  
“那就让他操他自己去。”Spot厌烦地回答。  
“好吧。”Paul摇摇头，“Miller在二楼的老房间。对他可别这么说了。”  
谢了。Spot默念，从他身边走过。Paul是不是太过热心了些？Spot踩着吱吱作响的木质楼梯，推开房门。  
酒吧里的房间是给那些稍微讲究的客人办事儿临时地点，因此陈设都有些破旧。一块破了皮的沙发靠在灰红色的墙边，Miller坐在上面抽烟。卫生间里传来稀里哗啦的流水声。  
“活干的怎么样，Spotty？”Miller把烟从嘴上拿下来。  
Spot从兜里摸出一袋东西，放在茶几上。“你要的纪念品。”他说。  
“很好。”老大看起来很满意，“那么你觉得他怎么样？”  
“谁？”Spot反问，眼睛却注视着墙上那幅画，一块污迹斑斑的布披挂在画中少女的身上，半遮半掩地露出洁白赤裸的身躯，背后是一片硝烟和废墟。这是一次生意中留下的冷门纪念品，虽然没有好到足以在市面上高价拍卖的地步，但也让Miller为此破费一笔。  
“别给我装傻，Spot。”Miller盯着他的下属的脸，试图从他的面部表情上获取信息，“当然是那个顾问。”  
Spot收回停留在少女躯体上的目光，“Tim不是说了吗，他就是个来自上流阶层的蠢蛋，一个娘娘腔。”他说，Miller仍目不转睛地盯着他看，Spot只好继续他的粗野，“屁股里插着金钥匙，我猜他口活儿一定不错。”  
“噢。”Miller双手交叠，“那么你呢？你想搞他的屁股吗？”  
“我？我对他的屁股没兴趣。如果你需要，我可以设法把他搞来，老大。”  
这句话打消了Miller的怀疑，尽管可能只是一时半会儿，他弹了弹烟灰。“免了吧，毕竟人家是咱们的客人。后天就是交易日，Spotty，你回去准备一下，”这个时候，卫生间里的淋浴声停止了。“这次由你来负责，别出差错。”  
Spot点点头，卫生间里的男孩只裹了一层浴巾出来。他见到Spot在场，当即愣在那里，没有擦干的头发上的水滴滴答答地落在地板上，炸出一小块一小块的圆形印迹。Spot扭头瞥他一眼，果然还是个幼雏。Tim的身体仍然保持着少年的纤细与瘦弱，除了Spot所知的部位，其他地方的皮肤干净得连一块淤青都没有。见Spot打量自己，男孩不安地把浴巾拉了拉。  
“你现在可以走了。我还有别的事情要和Timmy谈。”Miller把手里那根烟掐灭，鞋跟碾压着那点星火，站起身搂过男孩的腰身。  
Spot微微低头，向Miller礼节性地告别过后退出了房间。  
Miller派人在他睡梦的时候袭击了他，并要他和顾问演一出海盗走甲板的戏码。但是Miller的好戏尚未开场，就有人发动了袭击，接着便是枪声四起，子弹飞溅，漫天大火……当他从病床上醒来，看到新闻里的报道。剩下在库房里的人包括他的老大都死了，警方随后逮捕了帮派的其他人，帮派覆灭，只有他还苟活。  
那几个月他在全国各地流亡，更名换姓，同时寻找那个顾问同类，那家伙在交易之后就不知所踪。在追踪同类的时候，他却意外查出那天的袭击其实是十字军所为，有人出卖了他们。最后，他决定回到原来的地方，照顾Miller的崽子。  
然后就是现在，他两年的安稳日子终于被打破，他面临指控，必须再次流亡天涯。  
Spot撕碎那张照片，丢进一旁的垃圾桶，离开居民区，决定去拜访他的中间人一趟。  
Spot要找到人并不难，Rudy热衷于收藏，他常年盘桓在那条离东陆人居多的缅因区并不远、以多值钱收藏而出名的街道。早年间这条街门廊下都是些小商小铺和手艺人做着生意，后来都逐渐壮大成了百年门面，门廊下不再都是小贩，也有随心所欲的街头艺人。那些背着装满喷漆背包的涂鸦艺术家，四重奏的提琴乐团，在门廊尽头的醉心于演奏的钢琴家。现在这条街的门廊下更加拥挤，塞满了慕名而来游览的观光客以及兜售纪念品的摊贩。  
Spot艰难地在吵闹的人群里穿行，一个卖手工纪念品和鲜花的小姑娘直直地撞上他。她一边道歉一边手忙脚乱地收拾掉落一地的物品。Spot蹲下身，一一捡起那些手工制品，交给她。  
“谢谢你，先生。”小姑娘胡乱地把那些东西收到五彩斑斓的编织袋中，又掏出一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰塞给Spot，“送给你的，先生。”  
“谢谢，不过我不需要。”Spot刚要拒绝，花束里就掉出一个东西，是一个挂坠盒，里面放着照片，看起来像是女孩的私人物品。他拨弄一下，夹层一下裂开，找到藏在夹层里的追踪器。  
他抬头，那头活泼明快的黑色短发早已消失在人群里。  
好极了。  
Spot把挂坠盒重新塞进口袋。捧着无从安置的花束推开了橡木大门。  
“S……Spot？”随着门口风铃叮叮当当地晃动，正在和一个顾客争论价格的Rudy闻声停止交谈，他见到来人，面色惊讶。那个顾客看到Spot，知趣地收起摊在桌上的包裹，从边门离开。  
“是我。”Spot应答一声，打量着店铺里的那些瓶盆瓦罐、手链吊饰，以及世界各地的传统摆物的仿制品。  
“我本来这会儿应该在江上飘着呢。不过托某些人的福，我还活着。”他的手搭上玻璃柜台，半倚在那儿，紧紧盯着他的中间人。  
Rudy瞪大眼睛，努力叫自己不要去看那束扎眼的花，但Spot尖锐的目光又让他忍不住想要避开。  
“那么Tim呢？”在苦苦挣扎了几十秒钟，柜台后面的可怜人嘴唇嚅动着问到。  
“死了。”Spot回答得干脆利落。  
听到男孩的死讯，Rudy颤抖一下，“啊？你们那个晚上到底遭遇了什么？他怎么会死了呢。”青年双臂撑住柜台，急切追问到。  
“他加入了十字军，那次的活儿从头到尾就是个圈套。”Spot拾起桌上的钢笔，漫不经心地把玩起来。“那个狗娘养的想靠Blade Loyde上位，所以我把他们都宰了。”  
Rudy一时无言以对，他看着那支钢笔在Spot指尖旋转翻飞，“你这是在公然挑衅十字军，Spot。”他说，“他们不会轻易地放过你的。”  
“我知道。”钢笔被一把握住，柜台玻璃因为Spot的捶击颤颤巍巍地发出几声呻吟，他正在失去耐心，“所以我来找你借钱，我得离开这里。”  
Rudy小心翼翼地从他手中抽走钢笔，“兄弟，你知道我是个艺术品销售商，一个中间人。”他的目光越过Spot的肩膀，落在门边那面贴满装饰海报和照片的墙上，“做这种生意最大的特点就是，有时候他们总是喜欢出高价来买我手上的信息。”  
Spot扭头，墙上新贴出一张悬赏令，另一个表情阴郁的自己与他目光相对。Rudy一手拉开抽屉，把钢笔放进去，“他们要买你的人头，Spot。”  
就在Rudy说出他的名字时，一个大块头——那家伙大概和街角那家旅店里成日陷在沙发上抱着遥控器，脚边卧着一条肥胖的斗牛犬的光头老板有什么血缘关系——跨进门来，Spot一眼瞥见他被T恤领口遮盖一半的死蛇纹身以及腰间那把枪。  
哦，他妈的。  
Spot呼出一口气，掉头要跑，却是一个趔趄，脚踝处传来一丝尖锐的疼痛，提醒着他旧伤未完全痊愈的事实。而拿枪的那个将枪口指向他，Rudy后退一步，看着他们。  
“你就是Spot。”他说了一个陈述句。  
Spot扶住摆满碗罐的柜子来支撑自己，“对，是我。”他注视着乌黑的枪口，深吸一口气，说到，同时抓紧了木柜柜柱。“抱歉。”  
那块庞然大物轰然倒下，接踵而来的便是瓷器破碎的声音，游客惊恐的尖叫，车轮摩擦的声响，周遭的一切都在逃亡者的面前飞逝，道路，人群，车辆，直到一条狭窄的巷子，而追杀者仍紧追不舍。  
Spot向后退却，那个家伙步步紧逼。巷口的光亮一点点被他的身形割裂开来，那把缓缓抬起的枪口，扣上扳机的手指，这一切都让他无端地想起那部动画片，那只被猫追赶的老鼠，幸运的是，老鼠总能最后一刻回到墙角的墙洞里，而他就不一定了。  
“吱——”静谧的空气中传来突兀的声响，这无疑彻底点燃了剑拔弩张的气氛，随之而来的是一声枪响，Spot确信自己要面临的是呼啸而来的子弹，但是巨大的黑影惨叫一声在他面前歪斜着跪倒下去，Rudy站在后面，手里是一把枪。他跨过在地上捂着膝盖扭动的家伙，走向惊魂未定的Spot。男人迅速向后退了一步，与他隔开距离。出乎意料的是，Rudy把枪递给他。  
“为什么？”Spot盯着那把枪发愣。  
“高价，Spot。在你走进店里的前五分钟，有个人打电话来要我保你。相比之下，那个家伙给的价格更诱人。”  
见鬼。  
他能猜到打电话多半是谁了，他才刚找到耗子洞的入口，猫却早已等候在那里。  
Spot闷哼一声，径直从Rudy身边走过，来到那个家伙跟前，毫不留情地喂给他一颗子弹，正中眉心。  
“噢，你没必要那么做。他就是个赏金猎人。”Rudy站在一旁说道，而Spot只是斜睨一眼他，拽起尸体的肩膀往巷子深处拖去。  
“赏金猎人差点要了我的命。”经过中间人身边时，他说，“而且既然干这一行他就应该知道这个。”  
他们简单处理了现场——尸体被丢进垃圾箱，掩盖在附近装修剩下的废料之下，在这之后Spot感到一阵疲乏，因为还有另外一个人需要应付。  
他们重新回到Rudy的店，Morgan正站在一片狼藉之中。  
“你就是刚刚电话里的先生？”Rudy问。  
“是。”Morgan从公文包里掏出一包鼓鼓囊囊的信封，“你应得的，现在可以把Spotty交给我吧。”  
Rudy接过信封，把里面的钞票拿出来点了一下，摇摇头，举起枪对着Spot。  
“这钱不够，他刚刚砸了我的店。我需要更多的赔偿，否则我就打死他。”他笑起来，将枪口指向Morgan，“或者我也可以先打死你，再杀了他，然后交给帮派的人，我可以赚两倍酬金。”  
Spot面色阴沉，Morgan看见他做了一个口型，“你果然是个商人，Rudy。”Morgan说，同时Spot的手臂正慢慢放下，“不过，在谈条件之前，你确定你足够了解你的朋友吗？”他对面的家伙将手肘向后一顶，回身夺下那把勃朗宁，揪起中间人的领子往地上掼去。  
“杀了我？你刚刚说要杀了我？”他怒气冲冲，对方发出如同受到惊吓的小动物的呜咽：“噢不，Spotty——”Spot反手就是一耳光，打得清脆响亮。  
“宽容点，Spotty，他只是想要赔偿。”Morgan适时出声，制止了Spot的行为。他翻出纸和笔，迅速地写下一串号码和地址，“去找这个人，他会给你赔偿金。不过威胁可不是要赔偿的聪明办法，Rudy。”  
“感谢你，先生。”得到宽赦的家伙哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，“我再也不干这种事了。Spot，对、对不起——”  
“滚！”男人粗暴地打断他，怒不可遏。  
Rudy听到这句话低头哎了一声，慌忙逃出店外，留下两人。Morgan笑眯眯地看向他，“没门儿，Morgan。我不会答应的。”Spot把手插进口袋触到一个细碎坚硬的东西，“还有，你的东西还给你，别他妈再往我身上放追踪器了。”他把那条挂坠盒扔向Morgan，要迈步离开旧物店。  
“你觉得，为什么那个赏金猎人会一下找上门？”Morgan的声音从他背后响起，Spot停下脚步，“你找的人？”他回头咬牙切齿地问。  
“是我的一个同事，顺道过来帮忙。”Morgan依然微笑。那个大块头走了进来，拍了拍Morgan的肩膀：“你的线人可对我不大友好。”  
“我欠你一次。”Morgan说。  
大块头离开了，Spot对他怒目而视。“这就是你违约的条件，Spot。”Morgan摊开双手。  
“我可没和你签什么协议。”  
“当你跟我从医院出去的时候协约就生效了。”他的笑意加深，目光狡黠，“你还记得车祸调查吗？我现在就可以把你还给警方，这也是违约条件的一部分。”  
空气逐渐被沉默占据，片刻之后，Spot才重又开口：“操你的，Morgan。”  
Morgan迈步上前，伸出右手，“希望我们能合作愉快，Spot。”猫终于捉到老鼠。  
“合作愉快，Morgan。”Spot的手覆上去，刻意加重了力道。


	6. Chapter 6

Spot属于行动派的类型。就在他答应Morgan的那个晚上，他站在了高德威尔街317号的门口台阶上，Paul Williams家的门口。他若无其事地把手搭在门把上，门锁咔哒一下应声打开，Spot迈步进去，穿过门廊，踏上楼梯，轻巧地进入书房，寻找Morgan所说的录音带。  
录音带。  
Spot扫视书房，会计的办公桌和书柜堆放着许多书籍文件。Morgan没有告诉他任何详细信息，他只能凭着直觉搜索。忽然间，他抬眼看见一副熟悉的画——那幅靠在墙上的赤裸圣女。看来Miller的会计将他的纪念品照单全收。Spot抬手去取，墙后露出一个框画大小的洞口，是Paul的保险箱。  
一个会计师可不需要这么别出心栽的设计。他决定打开保险箱看看。  
就在Spot对付保险箱的当儿，Morgan正端着一杯香槟在Connies药物公司举办的晚宴现场一边闲逛，一边寻找他今晚的目标，Ellie Connie，药物公司的首席执行官。  
要找到她并不困难，因为女执行官今晚相当光彩照人，她金色的长发被高高盘起，一袭纯白长裙，脖子和手腕上都戴着金质项链和手环，这种恰到好处的金白搭配并不庸俗，反而显得极为端庄。尤其是在Connie和宾客交谈时的样子，她把头微微扬起一个不显得傲慢的弧度，看起来就像只优雅高贵的天鹅。Morgan安静地观察着女人轻声耐心地对那些围簇在一起的客人解释着一切的样子，思考该不失礼地如何去打扰她。  
一个人给了他机会，是一个陌生年轻的棕发女人，她路过他身边时绊了一跤，莽撞地将酒水全洒在了他的西装袖子上。  
“抱歉，先生！”她惊惶地把杯子扔到一边，去抽餐巾纸要帮Morgan擦。  
“不用了，我自己来。”Morgan后退一步，就在女人刚靠上来的一瞬，他闻到了一些熟悉的气息。同类？他狐疑地作出判断，迅速地打量着这个女人，她说话带着难以掩饰的南方口音，一身职业套装，胸前的衬衫上别着一块记者证，Flora White，那大概就是她的名字。  
这团混乱显然也引起了Connie的注意，她朝他信步走来，来到他跟前。  
她瞥了一眼Morgan被酒水糟蹋的衣服，先是对记者说，“我想您应该受惊了吧，小姐。您可以到我们的座位上休息一会儿，并且享用糕点和酒水。”那位记者局促不安地道过歉就离开了。  
接着Connie转头叫来招待，吩咐他们把Morgan的外套脱下，拿去烘干，交代完这些以后，“不用担心，先生。等到宴会结束后，您就可以拿到您的衣服。”她说，“再次诚挚的道歉，本来我们应该迅速处理的。”  
“谢谢。”Morgan露出他的惯用笑容——他的嘴角扬起一个真诚的弧度，嘴唇抿成一条线，眼睛微眯。“先允许我做个正式的自我介绍，美丽的小姐。”Morgan拉过她的手在上面轻轻落下一吻。“我叫Evan Bradley。”  
“Ellie Connie，Connie药物的首席执行官。”Connie打量了一下他，“Mr Bradley，为什么我觉得好像你不在我们的宾客名单上？”  
“我确实不在你们的名单上。”Morgan将一张名片和邀请函一并送上，过于坦诚地望向首席执行官，“MacHobe的风险分析师，我们的老板最近有些麻烦需要处理，我是被抓来临时顶班的。如果有疑问你可以去查实？”  
女人显然听说过这个公司的名字，她收下名片。“没有这个必要了。”她说，“如果你不介意，我希望你先陪着我。”  
“我的荣幸。”Morgan拘谨地点点头，他端起一杯酒。  
………………  
就在Spot快要破解那个保险箱时，办公桌上的电话毫无预兆地响了起来。Spot一个激灵，正要上前掐掉电话线头，铃声就戛然而止了。  
“搞什么。”他嘟囔一声，接着听到楼下门锁传来一阵响动，Spot迅速蹲到柜子的死角处，借着房间里的阴影将自己遮掩起来。  
响动声很快就停止了，接着是几个男人在门口说话的声音。Spot屏住呼吸，侧耳倾听他们的对话。  
“老大为什么要让咱们在这里蹲点？”一个男人抱怨到，“这个会计家有什么宝贝玩意儿值得让我们守着的。”  
“是啊，连瓶好酒都没有！”另一个人加入了对话，“那个会计也不知道跑哪去了。哎，你见过他吗？”  
“好像是大老板的人。”第一个人不屑一顾地回答，“大老板之前几次场子都把他带在身边，我见过一次，小白脸一个。”  
“大老板就好这口吧。你们注意到了吗？前面宴会出乱子的时候，大老板后面跟着一个娘娘腔。”这时，第三个人加入了对话，“好像是今晚的宾客，也不知道使得什么手段，寸步不离地黏在大老板身后。”  
“外套被泼那个？”  
“对。他们一整晚基本上都待在一块呢。”  
“不过话说回来，你觉得我们要等的家伙会来吗？”  
“把Blade Loyde做掉的那个？我看悬。也不知道上面怎么想的，一定要抓到他。”  
Spot听到自己被提及，立马更靠近墙边，想要听得更清晰一些。  
“抓到他之后呢？我们怎么处理？”  
“留活口，和那个《晨风报》记者一样，把他送到牡蛎湾的工业区去。”  
牡蛎湾？Spot听到这个地名一愣。牡蛎湾是之前他要送货的目的地，看来这里藏着诸多秘密。  
这里已经没有继续待下去的必要了，他现在要去找他的雇佣人。Spot站起来，他拉开保险柜的警报，伴随着刺耳的铃声，他轻巧地翻窗而出，离开那栋房子。  
…………  
刚刚的骚动让宴会不得不提前结束，Connie得回公司处理事务。Morgan和她一同站在门口，一辆车朝他们开来，停在路边。两个西装男人分别从车的两侧下来，向女人走来。  
“快乐的时光总是过于短暂。”Morgan以一种充满遗憾与眷恋的声音说到，“多希望能在这里停留久一点，亲爱的。”  
晚风有些喧嚣，Connie看着Morgan微微发抖的可怜样子忍不住笑起来，“天很冷，或许你可以和我一起回去。”她扬起嘴角，提出一个建议。  
“亲爱的，你可真是贴心。我不知道我是否应该对你抱有期待。”Morgan拉了拉衣领，“毕竟我也只是个临时加班的小员工，能和你一起度过这个美丽的夜晚，这对我来说已经足够幸运了。”  
“你可以期待更多。我在乡下还有一座房子，我周末可以带你去那里游湖。”Connie靠近他，在他耳边轻柔低语，“只有我们两个人，如果天气不错，那将是个更完美的周末。”  
Morgan眨眨眼睛，他的目光越过女人头顶，落在那两个保镖身上，对方已经露出不耐烦的神色，“那可真是不错，不过现在，快回去吧，他们在等着你呢。”他最后在他的新情人的手背上轻轻落下一吻，“我会想你，亲爱的。”  
“我也爱你，甜心。”对方搂住他的脖子，予以回吻，然后头也不回地扬长而去。  
Morgan站在路边目送他的情人的座驾消失在路的尽头，他呼出一口白气，伸手招呼了一辆的士。  
…………  
“Cream，”Poor双手抱臂，倚靠在门框边，面无表情，“你知道现在几点吗？”  
“唔，接近凌晨？”Morgan无辜地看着他，咧嘴微笑，试图再次施展他的人格魅力。  
可惜这个把戏对他的顶头上司没什么作用，他只是瞥了一眼Morgan，侧身放他进去。Morgan在房间里转了一圈，自顾自地在沙发上坐下，他打量着上司狭窄而又简洁的屋子布局，最后把目光转向站在门厅中间那个穿着睡衣衬衫的男人。“你就穿这个面见客人，Poor？真是不得体。”他质疑地挑起眉毛，说到。  
这话一出Morgan就后悔了，他明显地感觉到Poor看他的眼神有一瞬间可以杀死他。“我也不觉得凌晨是拜访别人家的好时间，Cream。你是不是还有专门的午夜茶时间，嗯？”Poor从衣帽架上扯过一件毛衣外套披在身上，看着他不请自来的客人，那个家伙又露出了一种公式化的笑容——用于对付他的上级、保险推销员以及那些商店导购，每当Morgan露出这种笑时，Poor非常确定他的客人下一句是如何回应的——为什么不呢？  
“为什么不呢？”他的下属说，“反正你也醒着。”  
Poor瞪了他一眼，转身进了厨房。  
“茶别加糖，加牛奶，谢谢！”那个语调愉悦的声音在他背后响起，Poor要去拿糖罐的手在空中一滞，然后毅然决然地拿起它。  
小兔崽子。他在心里骂到。  
最后，他们花费了一些时间，Morgan心满意足地坐在沙发里啜饮着热茶，Poor坐在他的对面，望着面前的茶杯冒出的缕缕白气以及点心瓷盘里的糕点沉默不语。  
“你到底有什么事来找我？”半晌过后，Poor开口问到。  
“汇报任务。”Morgan回答，“我已经取得了目标的信任，Ellie答应我周末去郊游。至于她的会计，我已经找人去处理。”  
“你的线人吗？”  
“是。”  
“噢。”Poor若有所思地点点头，Morgan听到他这个语气词就有一种不好的预感，“说到这个，那个来要赔偿金的叫Rudy的家伙是你打发来的吗？”  
“是我。”  
“下次别再把这种事情丢给我了。你知道我们的预算还有多少吗？”  
我就知道。Morgan在心里翻了个白眼，“可是你上次还说为外勤服务是内勤的日常工作。”他不满地抗议。  
“可是我也告诉你，把活动资金控制在必要的环节上。”Poor毫不退让，“别忘了我是你的上司，下次再有这种事情从你的奖金工资里扣。”  
好吧，亲爱的Abagon*。  
Morgan懒得再去争辩，放下茶杯，“资金的事情还是到此为止吧，我确实找你有事。我来的真正原因可是为了这件东西。”他从外套口袋里摸出那根挂坠盒，“我的线人声称我在他身上放追踪器，来自这个。”Morgan打开挂坠盒，取出一个细小的追踪器，把它丢在空空如也的茶杯里，“但是我们没有这个东西。”  
Poor接过茶杯，端详杯子里的零部件：“确实不像是我们的配件，等等，”Morgan看着他的顶头上司把那玩意儿拾起观察，突然，最后他抬头瞪向他，“你的线人到底是怎么得来这个东西的？”他问到。  
“他没说，有什么问题吗？”Morgan谨慎地开口，Poor的表情非常严肃，他隐约意识到事情没那么简单。  
“同类侦查。”Poor说出一个简短的名词。  
Morgan一下坐直了：“你的意思是？”  
“这种装置可以准确远距离定位我们，自身信息抑制对它不起作用。”Poor停顿一下，进而补充到，“我看过的文献资料里面，提到过这个，制作方法非常复杂，以前也有出现过。目前组织里还没有这种科技，就算是有，也还没有公开。”  
“为什么？既然已经出现为什么没有流传？”  
“因为那是驱灵者最初用来狩猎我们的工具，需要一些古老的秘术。在和人类达成协议之后，这类东西被全部销毁了，而且，制作这个最重要的材料就是我们的血液，而且必须是天赋者的血液。”Poor看向他，神色复杂。  
Morgan沉默。天赋者，与他们这些经历过死亡或者伤亡而诞生的转化者相比，他们生来拥有更强的自身修复机制以及力量，历史上少之又少，最后被官方登记的天赋者已经在五十年前就死了。  
那么这个又是哪里来的？  
“那个街头混混到底是谁？”Poor再次问到，“你又怎么认识他的？”  
“Spotty是我们的同类。”Morgan看着Poor表情一下冷了下来，“我是在之前的任务碰到他的，灰色记录那次。他是那个黑帮的打手。”  
Poor陷入沉思，好一会儿才重新开口。“所以那次任务的失败……”  
“和他没关系。”Morgan迅速否决到，“那家伙什么都不知道。”  
“好，我们把你和Spot之间的问题先放下。现在出现了一种新的情况，并不是只有你在接近Spot。”  
“Spot本来就很多人盯着，我会让他小心。”  
“不，不对。你不要再袒护他了。你根本没意识到事情的重要性。”Poor摇头，他拿起那个零件，“这个配件应该是局里追踪器之前淘汰的版本，具体这点我会明天送到鉴定科去核实。”  
“噢。”  
“你别一副满不在乎的样子，Cream。放追踪器的人恐怕不是针对Spot，而是冲我们来的。如果出了什么问题，我和你都有责任。”  
“这用不着你提醒，Poor。”Morgan现在觉得这场午夜茶话会的时间有点长了，他换了一边腿翘起，背往后靠去，想找到一个舒适的姿势。  
“这件事我要向上头打个报告。至于你，你最好马上切断和那个混混的来往。”他停顿一下，“对了，一旦任务结束，你要接受调查。”  
Morgan干笑一声，“我可以知道理由吗，组长？”他的声音带刺。  
“你的考核本来也需要评估，这只是常规程序，请你理解，Cream。”Poor注视着他，东陆人黑色的眼睛让Morgan想起山林里的深潭，毫无波澜的墨黑色水面，看起来深不可测。  
不，他讨厌这个形容词。  
“可以理解。”他最后说，站起来整理衣领，“那么不打搅你了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”东陆人站起来送客。  
…………  
午夜凌晨，街道上并不安静。  
这时候下起小雨，Spot带着湿冷的空气挤进一个狭窄的电话亭，他刚蹲坐下来蜷缩成一团，就听见远处悠长响亮的警笛声。Spot一个激灵，幸好头顶的灯突然一灭，没叫他在漆黑的街道上如此引人注目。他努力将自己和阴影融为一体，一辆警车呼啸而过，直到交替闪烁的红蓝灯光的完全消失在视野里，Spot才重新抬头，惊讶地望着那盏灯。  
他没法解释那诡异的灯灭，不过它帮他逃过一劫。或许是运气？Spot胡乱猜测着，又很快将思绪转到别的地方上去，就比如接下来怎么办。  
他这一个晚上并没有什么实质性的进展，除了招惹来一窝警察，成功地让十字军那边陷入了麻烦，唯一值得一提的就是他听到了那个记者下落。  
虽然没了录音带，但他的任务应该也算完成了，那就给Morgan打电话，告诉他线索，然后拿钱走人。  
Spot盯着那部电话给自己了一个行动计划，他并不指望公共电话半夜还能用。  
他试了试拨号，出乎意料地接通了。电话那头的声音慵懒中带着冷淡：“你好，这里Morgan。”  
“是我，Spot。”Spot简短地做完介绍，“我刚刚去了一趟Paul家。”  
“噢。”对方声调拉长，“给你的任务完成了？”  
“不，我没拿到东西。不过Paul家有一个保险箱和画。”  
“画？”Morgan惊讶地问到。  
“Miller的画。”  
没有回答，Spot只能听见对方均匀的呼吸声，大约过了那么七八秒，Morgan才说到：“听着，Spot，我半夜接电话可不是来听你以前帮派的恩怨问题。”  
“不，你不明白。画的背后是保险箱，我怀疑录音带在保险箱里——”Spot解释，但和他接通电话的人似乎格外烦躁，直接打断了他的话：  
“所以呢？你也没有拿到录音带。如果你打电话来是说这些，那我对你会非常失望，Spot。”  
Spot彻底失去了耐性，他暴躁地说到：“你能不能听我把话说完？你再这样我他妈撒手不干了。”  
他的雇主听到这句话，也火了：“你敢不干？容我提醒你一句——”  
“违约条件，我知道。去他妈的违约条件，那里就是找不到录音，你爱找谁找谁！哼，我去干活的时候你去干嘛了？参加宴会？”Spot忽然想起那几个人的对话，厉声质问到。  
“你怎么知道？”Morgan惊诧了一下。  
“果然是你。宴会上跟在别人屁股后面的小白脸，听起来就是你的风格。妈的要不是那些人上门来蹲我，我还听不到这件事呢！他们是不是又是你指使的？嗯？”Spot越说越气愤，他语无伦次起来，“他妈的你至于吗？搞这么多花样玩我？我刚刚就应该被十字军抓到牡蛎湾去，操！”他自暴自弃地吼道，对面一下没了声音。正当他气急败坏地要挂断电话，Morgan的声音在另一头响起来：“你说什么？你说十字军？”  
未等Spot回答，他又冷笑两声：“我不想和你吵，Spot。但是拜托，你为什么不用脑子想想，我有什么手段让十字军搞你？”  
“……谁让你前面打断我说话的？”Spot抬眼就看见有一个巡警正朝他的电话亭走来，“我有事要马上和你说。”  
“噢，那就到安全屋来见我。”对面丢下一句话，把电话掐了。  
Spot不可置信地眨了眨眼睛，这和他预想的完全不一样，不仅没有推脱掉任务，他还得回到该死的安全屋里去。  
他把电话放回原位，那个巡警正一步一步向自己靠近。他深吸一口气，拳头紧贴着裤缝，数着自己的心跳，而巡警拉开电话亭的门：“这儿不让睡觉，滚出去。”  
Spot顿时双手舒展，“外面太冷了，先生。”他眯着眼睛含糊不清地说到，就像一个睡得迷糊的流浪汉。  
那个巡警一脸不耐烦，揪起Spot的衣领：“谁他妈不知道外面冷，滚出去。”Spot推搡几下试图挣脱，那个巡警挥舞着他的警棍，“给我滚出去，你这个狗娘养的杂种。”  
Spot恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，摇摇晃晃地站起来，骂骂咧咧地走出电话亭。直到确信巡警没有跟上来，他才重新恢复成原来的样子，快步离开那条街道。  
现在，他得前往他的目的地。


	7. Chapter 7

Spot回到那间屋子的时候，已经是第二天的黎明。Morgan正坐在沙发上抽烟，见Spot进门，他夹烟的手挥了一下，示意对方到一边坐着去。  
Spot没有顺应他的要求，而是过去从男人手里抽走烟，自己吸了一口。Morgan瞪他，Spot不甘示弱地将烟喷在了他的脸上，然后把尚未燃烧完的香烟摁在烟灰缸里，那里还有几根烟蒂。  
“嗯，嗯。再见，亲爱的。”Morgan耐着性子，在一片烟雾之中对着听筒道别。他放下听筒，抬眼望向Spot，声音嘶哑，“回来了？”  
“嗯。”Spot耸耸肩，“拜你所赐，差点被巡警抓住。”  
对方轻笑起来，站起来抚平衣服上的褶皱。“去透透气吧，这里面烟味太重。”他说，“或者单纯的喝一杯？反正现在时间还早。”  
Spot没有立刻回答，而Morgan的灰蓝眼睛正坦诚地注视他。他深吸一口气，答应了对方的请求。  
谈话是纯粹的放松，他们选择了视野宽阔的阳台和威士忌。雨才刚停不久，外面仍是一团昏暗，厚重的云彩遮蔽天空，风不疾不徐地吹来，夹杂着些许清新的泥土味。Spot给面前的两个杯子斟满酒，Morgan出乎意料的沉默。  
“我去了Pual家。”没人开场，Spot只好先主动开口，“没找到录音带。”  
“你在电话里说过了。”Morgan说，“你不是还有事情要对我讲？”  
“十字军的人也来了Paul家，他们收到消息了，专门来蹲我。”  
“显然他们失败了。”  
“没错。而且我从他们的对话里听到了你要的那个记者的消息。Connies在牡蛎湾有个工业区，他被送到了那里面。”  
“所以这就是你说的重要信息？”Morgan冷淡地问，“这些我们的人已经查出来了。”  
“不，你不明白。之前十字军让我运的货也是去牡蛎湾。而且，他们一直要我的人头。”Spot说，“我听到了他们的计划，他们打算抓到我以后，把我送去牡蛎湾。那边的工业区肯定有什么秘密。”  
Morgan重新陷入沉默，他漫不经心地转着杯子，目光从Spot身上转向对面的房子，现在整条街只有他们两个醒着。  
“你接下来什么打算？”他问。  
“不知道。”Spot端起酒杯，“反正我肯定要离开这里，先甩掉警察和帮派到别处去避避风头吧。等等，你怎么突然这么问？”  
“这些是你的报酬。”Morgan从外套里摸出两张卡片和一张纸条，递给他，“我托关系把你的身份做了点手脚，警察暂时查不到这个ID，卡里的钱应该够你花一阵子。密码就写在这张纸条上，你记一下。”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“简单来讲，你被解雇了。”Morgan仰头灌下杯中的酒液，再次倒满一杯，“咱们两个已经没有任何关系了。”  
Spot把卡丢在Morgan面前，一把抓住他的衣领，“你说解雇就解雇？”这不是他预想的计划，失去对事情的控制权让他恼怒。  
Morgan甚至都懒得挣扎，他淡漠地开口：“放开我，我不想和你吵。你对我来说已经没有价值了。”  
这句话彻底点燃了Spot的怒火，他把男人往墙上掼去。Morgan吃痛地哼了一声，还未等他反应过来，又被对方拽住肩膀拎了起来。他一手揪住Spot的头发，另一手掐着他的脖子，和Spot厮打起来。酒瓶滚落，酒液流淌，柜子翻倒，窗帘撕扯，房间里充斥着脏话，男人的步伐在房间里跌跌撞撞。最后，他们摔进沙发，Morgan的情况不容乐观：西装外套被丢弃在地上，衬衫从裤子里抽出来，揉成皱巴巴的一团。这一切的始作俑者的情况似乎比他好点——只是黑色的针织衫被拉扯得变形。Spot的左腿膝盖正顶在他的双腿之间，双手抱臂居高临下地看着他，如同恶狼审视他的猎物。只可惜Morgan并不是猎物，他张嘴欲说什么，胸口的领带就被一把拉下，顶针划破了Spot的皮肤，渗出细密的血珠，可对方并不在乎，继续撕开扣得整齐的衬衫，决意要把Morgan上身的布料彻底糟蹋蹂躏一遍。  
疼惜衣物的主人发誓那几个扣子落地的声音清晰可闻，Morgan偏头看着自己的衬衫彻底沦为一块废布，恼火地抱怨出声：“你知道这件衣服多少钱吗，Spot？”  
破坏者没有理会他的话，而是蛮横地把那根流血的大姆指插进他的嘴里，“舔它。”他冷酷地命令到。  
事情的发展正偏离轨道，朝着疯狂和欲望的目的地高速行驶。Morgan的思绪飘飞，他想起先前的经历，那次车中交锋，那一系列的不可理喻的挑衅行为。  
两次之中，Spot都是那个占有控制权的野蛮人，那他又在干什么呢？他在放任那根粗糙的拇指侵犯自己的口腔，直到血珠舔尽。  
Morgan敢肯定自己和Spot绝对是疯了。他抬头去吻他的嘴唇，对方先是一愣，接着暴躁地撕咬着吻了回来。于是他照盘全收，并回以安抚，从嘴唇到喉结，从胸口到腰线，他的舌尖掠过那些因兴奋而紧绷的肌肉以及触目惊心的痕迹，最后来到他应当取悦的地方。  
Spot眼眸低垂，打量着那个忙碌的金棕色脑袋，手指摩挲过对方的耳垂。Morgan的样子难得一见，不再是平日里运筹帷幄的高傲表情，而是对他卑躬屈膝，满面讨好与征询。Spot微微张嘴，才到嘴边的字句便化为喘息，最终他还是把那些话吞咽回去，  
至于Morgan，口腔里的荤腥和单调粗鲁的动作正在使他感到厌倦，他想要离开，却被扣住脑袋。等到他分泌出唾液，把嘴里的异物润湿，Spot才拽住他的头发拉离自己，把他翻过去，有条不紊地解开他的皮带脱下他的裤子。在这期间Morgan的目光一直锁定在皮革沙发的一块奇异的纹路上，背后是金属搭扣碰撞摩擦的声音，然后——  
啪！  
一阵火辣的疼痛落在皮肤上，激得Morgan痛骂出声：“操——”  
“你在分心。”Spot毫不客气地指出，左手扶住Morgan的肩膀，让他顺从地倒在沙发垫上而臀部翘起，接着又补了几下，收获一连串压抑而愤恨的叫喊。  
这个狗娘养的。Morgan现在只觉得那些抽打带来的疼痛在灼烧，同时又带来一层酥麻感。欲望和快感明显地堆积在下面，令Morgan又羞又臊，他挣扎着试图慰藉自己。然而Spot敏锐地发现了这一点，一手捉住他的手腕，另一只手握住他的阴茎，粗糙温暖的触感让Morgan没能憋住一声哀鸣。  
Spot意外地宽宏大量，他没让Morgan待在自己手里太久。那家伙情难自制地磨蹭自己的放荡模样正挑动着他的神经，他对Morgan臣服于自己的样子感到兴奋，并且想要看到更多。他麻利而粗糙地完成了扩张之类的琐事，把Morgan调整到一个令自己满意的姿势——双手用皮带捆绑锁在落地台灯的灯柱上，臀部翘起小腿分开到合适的角度方便插入。然后，Spot捏住他的腰胯部位，狠狠地进入他。  
“啊——”底下被撑开填充的感觉非常古怪，Morgan因生理刺激弓起背，又被按了回去，“Spot——啊！”他才刚勉强吐出一个单词，就遭到一个挺击，之后便是撤退，更加粗鲁地推进，再撤退，如此反复。Morgan手腕上的皮带也随着节奏与那根灯柱发出几声脆响，难以抚慰的部位暴露在寒冷的空气里，更刺激了他的欲望，簇拥着他向高潮迈进。  
Spot大概不安于现状，他把Morgan重新翻过来，皮带因为他的动作被拧成一个诡异的角度，发出吱吱响声。不过Morgan已经无暇顾及皮带的损伤，此刻欲望和本能已经完全战胜了自尊和理智。他的大腿夹在Spot的腰侧，正努力地蹭弄寻求更多的满足。原本没打算动作的Spot先是一愣，接着咧嘴笑起来，他骂道：“你他妈真是个婊子，Morgan。”  
话音未落，Spot加大力度，并且开始用舌头狂乱地席卷Morgan。他操弄着他的嘴巴，呻吟在唇舌交战之中被尽数吞没。Spot用舌头丈量着脖颈的长度，用嘴唇描摹肩胛骨和锁骨的形状，粗暴地在上面留下自己的标记。Morgan眯起眼睛，那条舌头已经游移到他的胸前，粗糙的手指刮擦揉搓着他的乳头，而下面正经受着一次又一次的推拉、摩擦、碰撞。恍惚间他感觉自己正坐在一辆蒸汽式的火车上进行一次无比颠簸的旅行，又像是在山野里被野兽追捕厮杀，发动机的轰鸣声和野兽的吼叫交织在一起，在他耳边嗡嗡作响。  
高潮将他淹没，Morgan记不清自己喊了什么。他看着Spot退了出去，正在低头帮他把皮带解开，他的手腕上已经留下了淤青。  
“浴室在哪？”Spot擦着手上的液体，问，“我要冲一下。”  
“在二楼，我带你去。”他弯腰捡拾起地上皱成一团的衬衫，披在自己身上，起身走上楼梯，“我也得洗一下。”  
Spot进了浴室，Morgan站在外面，听着水流哗啦啦的打在地面。过了一会儿Spot裹了一层浴巾走出来，“衣柜里好像有衣服，尺码应该合适，你想要就穿走吧。”他飞快地说，然后躲进了浴室。  
洗澡并未让Morgan的脑子清醒过来，他反复提醒自己刚刚和他的受雇人上床了的事实，欢爱后的余韵还在他的身上挥之不去：当冷水贴着他的皮肤流下时，Morgan反而觉得整个人置身荒漠，焦渴使他用水灌进自己的喉咙几乎到了要呕吐出来的地步。Morgan透过玻璃看向那些吻痕，回味着Spot对他施加的力道，在浴室里给自己又来了一次手活。结束之后他靠在墙壁仰头喘息，羞耻感前所未有的加深。  
当他走出房间，屋子里已经回归死寂，Spot离开了，留下一堆形状相当丑陋的衣服。  
Morgan拎起那两件衣服，下楼找到自己被毁坏的衣服，他去窗台瞥了一眼，那两张卡也被带走了。  
他叹了一口气，把手上的衣服全部扔进垃圾桶。  
“再见。”他对那堆布料说，盖上了垃圾桶盖。


	8. Chapter 8

现在是正午十二点半，太阳当头，热浪侵袭，笔直的公路在烈日下也变得扭曲，向远处的地平线延伸而去，似乎永远看不到尽头。这条路只有Spot一辆车，周遭的沙砾，荒草，树木一一从车窗外快速掠过，他就这么开着那辆临时搞来的皮卡车漫无目的地一路驰骋，很快，一家加油站出现在他的视野里，Spot扫了一眼快接近于零刻度线的油量表指针，决定开过去，顺便给自己弄点吃的。  
便利店的台阶上坐了一个年轻女人，旁边还有一个鼓鼓囊囊的登山包。Spot断定她是个背包客，或许她会想搭个便车，但那只会耽误自己的事情。果不其然，当他跨过她身边要走进便利店的时候，背包客伸手抓住他的脚踝，抬起脸来，开口道：“嘿，伙计，可以让我搭个便车吗？”  
“不。”Spot看着女人墨镜上自己的影子，回答地干脆利落，挣脱开她的手，走进店里。  
等到他采购完毕从便利店出来，那个要求搭便车的背包客已经不在了。Spot松了一口气，但当他拉开车门时整个人都顿住了——那个女人坐在副驾驶的位置上，漫不经心地嚼着一根巧克力棒，见车主人回来，“哟，回来了？”她说。  
“从我的车上下去。”Spot面无表情地命令到，“我说过了我不会让你搭便车的。”  
“如果我说不呢？”对方挑衅地问到。  
“那么我就把你扔下去。”Spot用一种不容置疑的口气说到，他的半个身子探进车里，把那个沉甸甸的登山包拿下来，然后绕到副驾驶的那一侧，拉开车门抓住那位不速之客的手臂要拽她出来，但是一把蝴蝶刀刀从女人的指尖弹出，刀尖指着他的喉结。见鬼，Spot都不知道那玩意儿打哪来的。  
“现在同意了吗，嗯？”那个女人扬起嘴角。  
“这招没用，小姐。”Spot连眼睛都没眨一下，“我以前可不是干什么干净的活儿。”  
对方抬了一下眉毛，接着，那把蝴蝶刀灵活的上下翻转，突然，只听咔擦一声，这次对准Spot的是乌黑的枪口，“那么这个呢？”她问。  
Spot转头看向便利店，那个店员正跟着收音机的音乐扭动，对外面即将发生的一切一无所知。他松开抓着女人胳膊的手，把登山包放回原本的位置，回到驾驶位上。“好男孩。”他的乘客看着仪表盘的指示灯逐渐亮起来，她吹出一声唿哨，“我还以为你不是好人呢。”  
“我确实不是什么好人。”Spot纠正到，“但是这半个月惹的麻烦够多了。你的刀，不，枪——算了，你怎么拿出来的？”  
他的乘客抬起墨镜，露出一双杏栗色的眼睛，“就是个小把戏。”她不以为意地说，“忘了它吧。”  
“哦。”Spot收回目光，“你去哪？”  
“牡蛎湾。”女人重新戴回墨镜，注视着窗外，回答到。  
又是牡蛎湾，看来他暂时和那里脱不了干系了。  
Spot呼出一口气，认命地发动车子，挂挡，倒车，打轮，引擎轰鸣，轮胎裹挟着尘土，皮卡重新回到公路上，然后朝它的新目的地驶去。  
尽管多了一个同伴，可Spot的旅程依然是枯燥乏味。女人没多久就在颠簸中睡着了，两人在路上的第一次交流就是在他们正要驶进夜色里的时候，乘客醒来爬到后座翻出一条巧克力，拆开包装，掰了一半递给旁边那个专注路况的家伙。  
“噢，谢谢。”Spot惊讶地瞥了她一眼，“还是你吃吧，我要开车。”  
女人并没有悻悻地缩回手去，而是把那一半巧克力包好放在放零钱的凹槽里，自己咬了一口手上剩下的一半，“现在咱们到哪儿了？”  
“诺丁汉，到牡蛎湾还有半天的路程。”  
对方从包里拿出地图册，翻了翻。“为什么不往郎布里走？那里显然更近一些。”她问到。  
这一问让Spot勾起一些不好的念头，就比如一个他不想再有过多牵扯的人还待在那座海港城市，而今天清晨他们之间又发生不该发生的。“我不喜欢那里。”他说，握在方向盘上的手指骨节泛白，“我也不想往那里走。”  
“你还真是别扭，”女人笑起来，“没人不喜欢大城市。虽然我也不喜欢去那里。”她说，“绕绕远路还不错，能看看风景什么的。”  
Spot瞥了一眼地图册上的圈圈点点，其中郎布里用红色记号笔圈出。“可是你做了许多功课。”他指出。  
“那不重要。”对方把地图册合上，转移话题，“对了，你叫什么，我总不能一直叫你‘嘿’。”  
“叫‘嘿’挺好。”Spot咕哝一声，“我也可以叫你‘喂’，喂。”  
“好吧，你可真是别扭。”女人叹了一口气，“Flora White，我的名字。”  
“S……Alex，Alex Cheney。”Spot介绍完自己，又重新把注意力集中在路况上。  
太阳很快落山，公路两旁的树木在黑夜底下张牙舞爪，Spot把远光灯打开，刺眼的灯光让它们变得更加肆无忌惮。他们又前进了半个小时，Spot在一个比较开阔的地方停下。“White，我去抽根烟。”他解开安全带，摸了一包烟，对副驾驶的乘客说，“你如果有什么事想做，嗯，到车后面解决。”  
Spot不只是去抽烟，他走到一个离停车点大约十几码的地方，这边的野草肆意疯长，正好给Spot提供了不少遮蔽。他回头看了一眼车，确信White不会跟过来后，拉开拉链，撒尿。可他万万没想到White会在他快结束的时候晃悠过来，幸好，等他处理完一切拍摸出一根烟努力点燃的时候White才出现在他身旁。  
“我觉得咱们能到那里去，Cheney。”White指着Spot面对的方向，远处有几处灯火闪动，“应该是个村子，找个旅馆过夜，然后明天再继续走。”  
“你确定？”Spot问，仍旧把注意力放在那根烟上。  
“不试试看怎么知道。”White顶了他肩膀一下，“我回车里等你。”  
Spot耸耸肩，把那根怎么点都点不起来的烟重新收起来，转身往皮卡车走去。  
White的话挺灵验——他们找到了一家还有空余房间的汽车旅馆得以过夜。White为此心情不错，背着旅行包踏着毛糙的地摊在贴着以不同程度上肿胀的墙纸和各种海报广告的走廊里大步穿行，而Spot跟在年轻旅人后面，最后走进那个双人间，默不作声地关上了门。  
“Cheney，你看起来有些紧张。”进了房间后，White安顿好她为数不多的行李，在唯一的书桌前对着一本本子进行圈点，在这期间Spot一直站在门边注视着她的一举一动，“怎么？没和异性单独同处一室过？”  
“我之前以为我们是两间房。”  
“一间房间会少许多麻烦。”  
Spot找到一个位置坐下，发现自己的双手无处可放，于是分别搭在两条大腿上，这让他变得更加正襟危坐。“你在干什么？”他的目光紧紧锁定那本本子，开口问到。  
“写旅行日记。职业习惯，我是个记者。出门在外总是习惯记些，你知道的，路上见闻什么的。”  
“你是记者？”Spot登时炸毛了，他不自觉地抬高了声音，站起来朝White逼近，“把本子给我。”  
White下意识地把日记本护在胸前，“你要干什么？”她警惕得问。  
“我得知道你在上面写了什么。”大块头有些焦躁地说到。  
“只是旅行日记，我之后会放在我的专栏里。”  
“真的吗？”Spot狐疑地问到，同时没有放慢前进的速度，“可是你的反应不像是在写旅行日记。把日记本给我，我需要查看。”  
女人怒气冲冲地站起来，“没门儿，Cheney。写东西是我的自由，这里面都是我的隐私。”她瞪视着Spot警告到，但对方仍然步步紧逼，直到一把枪顶在他的胸口，“我劝你不要在靠近一步。”White一字一句地说，见Spot停下来，她顿了顿又开口说到，“这把枪里的子弹可不长眼睛。”  
Spot站在那儿，低头注视着墨黑的枪管，脸都要皱在一起。第二次了，见鬼，她到底是怎么从他的眼皮底下掏出枪来？在和White单独相处的这几个小时里，Spot非常确信她身上并无配枪，他并没有闻到属于枪弹的火药味和金属味。所以她不是个寻常家伙，不是个旅游专栏记者，那她又是什么呢？Spot开始疑惑，并开始试图捕捉关于面前这个女人的所有信息，个子不高但身姿挺拔，全身透着被粗砺沙尘所打磨的干练气息，当然，还有廉价洗衣粉的味道。Spot低头审视那只握着枪的手，沉稳，有力，并且骨节分明，还有只到手腕处被太阳晒出的暖烘烘的浅棕色。Spot觉得她倒像个刚从战场归来的老兵。  
就在Spot飞速思考的那几秒，他又听见White的另一声警告。不过这声警告让Spot想要笑出声来，而他也确实这么做了。  
White迟疑地缩了一下拿枪的手，“喂，你在笑什么？”她不满地问到。  
“一些有趣的事情。”Spot止住笑声，“我得说，你没必要告诉一个已经知道被人枪毙过的家伙子弹有多不长眼睛。”  
“这么说来你死过。”White表情讥讽。  
“和你的变枪把戏一样真。”Spot用揶揄作为回敬。  
话音未落，那把顶在他胸口的枪化为几条看起来像是滑腻的黑蛇，顺着White的手臂四处逃散，最后消失在角落的阴影里。Spot脸上的笑意完全消失，他目不转睛地盯着那只手，现在那里空空如也。  
“这他妈到底——”他听见他的声音被收紧了，“你，啊，你不是人类。人类可不会这个。”  
“啊哈。”White干笑一声，这让Spot有点不舒服，那笑声仿佛在说他刚才的话非常的愚蠢幼稚，“一个转化者发现了他的同类。”她说，“天赋者，不好意思，我没死过。”拍了拍自己的胸口，“不过你的信息真是容易被感应到。”  
“等等，”Spot发觉自己似乎被摆了一道，“你从一开始知道我是——？”  
“只是刚才。”White摇头，“我一开始并不确定，但是刚刚你有些失控，就被我读出来了。”  
“那么为什么我感应不到你的？”  
“啊哈。”又是一声干笑，Spot皱起脸来，他不想再听到类似的声音了，“或许是因为我自制力比较好。”对方解释说，“就像我控制阴影的能力一样。”  
“阴影？”  
“对。我能控制阴影变形成武器，省了不少需要随身携带武器的麻烦。”  
“有光亮的时候怎么办呢？”  
“噢，Cheney。”White换了个别的感叹词，可Spot仍然不舒服，“世界上没有绝对的光明，万物都会出现阴影。只要有一小缕影子存在，我的能力就有效。”  
Spot沉默，这些天所经历给他带来的信息量让他的大脑所承担的工作量太多了，他需要花费一些时间来理清这些，或许睡觉是个不错的选择。“时间不早了，还是睡觉吧，明天还得赶路呢。”他最后说，转身回到卧房里，关上了灯。  
White没有动，而是目光注视着窗外。她一直站在那里，外面车辆的车灯照进来，形成或明或暗的组块和线条堆积在女人身上，让Spot想起他曾经走私的一批艺术品里的一尊女神像——它卖给了一个房地产大亨，又几经转手，现在乖乖地待在国家艺术馆里。直到Spot脱掉外套钻进被窝，White依然站立在那儿，一动不动。  
“White，你不睡吗？”Spot翻了个身，透着漂白剂气味的被子并不松软，甚至有些僵硬，它结结实实地包住了Spot，让他并无多少睡意。于是他重新看向“雕塑”，开口问到。  
“无意冒犯，但是我觉得你最好起来。”White回答，“外面有人来了。”  
“或许只是和我们一样，来住店的旅客。”Spot敷衍地回答，看着女人焦虑地在窗前踱步，最后折回来，开始翻她的旅行包，Spot一下坐起来，意识到事情有些不对劲。“你要出去吗？不是明天出发吗？”他问。  
对方从包里拿出钱包，抽出两张钞票塞在Spot的床头柜。“抱歉，咱们俩恐怕不能一块同路了，我得先走了。这是今天的搭车费。”她把背包拉链一拉，利落地背上旅行背包，“后会有期，Cheney。”White拉开房间门，同Spot最后一声道别，然后悄无声息地滑出了房间。  
Spot看着那扇门轻轻关上，目光转向床头柜的崭新钞票。他站起来走到窗边，往外看去。楼底下停了一辆黑色轿车，前车大灯灯光嚣张地对准了这栋旅馆，紧接着，两个男人从旅馆正门走出，靠在车窗低声交谈，随后又回到旅馆里。随着他们的离开，Spot又看见一个灵巧敏捷的身影从灯光未能覆盖的阴暗处小心翼翼地上场——那是White，她这会儿正贴着墙角以及停放的汽车谨慎潜行。在楼上目睹一切的Spot摇摇头，从身后摸出那本被White匆忙落下的日记本，手指抚过坚硬的书脊，随手翻开一页，一张照片无声滑出。  
Spot的目光几乎是刚对上那张照片，他整个人都像是触电般僵住。不为别的，就是那张照片的内容：一张White和一个男人的合影，他们勾肩搭背，嬉笑着，背后是苍凉的沙漠。  
“这是我们要找的记者，”Morgan的幻影在他对面轻声呢喃，“Will Thomson。”  
接着是修长的手指将照片推向他，照片上的眉眼在他眼前交错，最后相互重叠。  
毫无疑问，照片上这个人就是Will。那么他和White是什么关系呢？  
Spot把本子重新合上，眼下他可没时间去思考这个问题。走廊的尽头沉重匆忙的践踏带来的震动通过木质地板传到他脚下，接着是一户又一户被蛮横推开房门，小孩的哭声女人的尖叫男人的咒骂在走廊里此起彼伏。  
Spot走过去把门闩插好，迅速地拿起外套，把钞票和日记本藏进衣服内袋，来到拥挤的卫生间，赶在门外那伙人进来之前踹破狭小的窗户，沿着排污管道一路下滑，然后朝停车点飞快冲去。

White没花多久时间就躲在了来时搭乘的皮卡车后，手里攥着从Spot那里顺来的车钥匙，目光却紧锁在旅馆门口的那辆车上。或许是将注意力完全集中在眼前的事物上，以至于那双有力的手从背后抓住她的肩膀时White还未来得及反抗就被摁在车门上。  
“嘘！”一根食指贴上她的嘴唇，White眨了眨眼睛，看清袭击者是Spot，顿时停止挣扎。见她安静下来，Spot放下手。  
“Cheney？”White疑惑地问，“你怎么跟过来了？”  
“钥匙给我。”Spot没有回答她的问题，而是摊开手掌，“到后座去，我来开车。”  
他们飞快地钻进车里，Spot发动汽车，老旧的皮卡闪烁着昏黄的灯光，一下引起了注意。“嘿！嘿！她在这儿！”对面车里有个人探出头来向楼上大叫，旅馆一片骚动，整栋楼都亮了起来。那几个男人从房间窗子探出头掏枪射击，可惜距离太远并未造成任何实质性的伤害。“坐稳了！”Spot吼了一声，用尽全力踩下油门，皮卡车疯狂地朝那辆黑色轿车冲去，对面立刻惊恐地倒车向后退去，Spot猛的一打方向盘，在他们几乎要撞上对方时车子一个甩尾，拐到大路上，朝村庄外面开去。  
然而没多久，对方就跟了上来，White回头看了一眼，“咱们得甩掉他们。”话音未落，“啪”的一声，车灯突然灭了。Spot将车速加到近乎仪表盘的极限，车子以前所未有的疯狂前进，最后因失去光亮带来的开阔视野，他们撞进一片灌木丛，车子失去了控制，从斜坡上横冲下去，最后才停了下来。轮胎陷进了一条裂缝里，所幸这时候他们早已把跟踪者甩得远远的。  
“呼，”在他们侦查完周遭的情况之后，White显然松了一口气，“多亏了你刚刚关掉车灯。干的不错，小子。”  
“你前面有东西没拿。”Spot闷闷出声，从外套内袋里摸出那本日记本。这让White着实诧异了一下，她刚要伸手接过，Spot却又收了回去，他把先前那张照片抽出来，“不过，在你拿走之前，你得告诉我，这是怎么回事？”


	9. Chapter 9

“这是怎么回事？”  
White看着面前的男人捏紧的照片，黑夜里荒原上的风总是过于凶猛，Spot的问题没出口多久就消散在风里。  
“这和你无关。”她沉默一会儿回答到。  
“我只是好奇。”Spot用手指指着Thomson，“这个人是你男朋友？”  
“我说了，和你无关。”White的声音染上 了怒意。  
“噢，这么说你确实是在找你的男朋友咯？”Spot露出轻蔑的笑容，“不过你可惹了不该惹的人啊，小姑娘。”  
“Will不是我男朋友。”White冷淡地反驳到，“他是我的搭档，他最近在跟进Connies药物企业涉及非法实验的案子。我们最后一次联系时，Will说如果他遇到什么不测，就让我继续完成他的调查。”  
她从Spot手上一把夺过日记本，翻动着书页，“他失联后我拿走了他的日记，里面记录了许多他搜集到的证据。Will发现的远比他写在报纸上的内容要多得多，他不关提到了非法实验的事，还发现Connies在秘密生产开发一种违禁药品。”  
“违禁药品？听起来倒像是一笔好买卖。”Spot双手抱臂，“你的好搭档有查到是什么吗？”  
White把日记翻到最后，“……没有。他在日记的最后说，他打算设法从内部人员那里套取更多有价值的信息，彻底揭发他们。可是他还是没能回来……”女人的声音渐渐低落下去。  
“有价值的情报？”Spot若有所思，“难道是Paul Williams手上的那段采访录音？”  
“录音？”  
“对。”Spot拿过White手上的日记本，翻出一张照片，上面的人头用红笔圈起，然后一个剪头打到笔记本的其他位置，批上批注，“我接的最后一单活，就是帮我的雇主搞到Will Thomson失联前和他的采访录音。”  
White闻言立刻警惕起来，她往后一跳：“谁派你来的？”  
“放松，小姑娘。”Spot无奈地安抚到，“我不是坏人。”  
“我怎么知道你不是？万一你是十字军的人派来套我的话呢？”  
“如果我是，我们两个现在可不是好好地站在这儿交谈了。”  
“那你也得告诉我你的雇主是谁。”  
“你不需要知道。”  
“好吧，看来也是个大人物。”White耸耸肩，“让我猜猜，比如说调查局？”她看着Spot神色一凛，“告诉我，我猜对了吗？”  
Spot嘴唇动了动，没给她答案。其实他从来都没有认真考虑过Morgan来自何处，不过无论是从以前的帮派交易这次雇自己取录音带，还是他和那个警探亲密的关系这些蛛丝马迹都能看出来。可是他和White待在一起的真正时间还不到一天，除了刚刚对质，他可什么也没向她透露，这家伙是怎么猜出来的？  
“你是怎么猜的？”他抑制不住好奇，问。  
“我刚才可能忘了说，Will失联后报社曾尝试报警。但一直没有任何结果，我们去问调查的进展也被敷衍过去。最后，我托自己的人脉去问才知道，案子调查权已经转到调查局了。”她解释到。  
“你还有调查局的人脉？”  
“我觉得你还是别知道太多细节的好。”White扬起嘴角，给了他一个神秘莫测的笑容。  
Spot见她有意隐瞒，也不执着追问。他注视着面前的女人，作为记者，她知道的未免太多了。  
“话说回来，关于那个录音带……”White把话题转回先前他们讨论的东西上去。  
“我没拿到。我退出任务了，因为我和我的雇主在某些方面产生了分歧，我们……打了一架。”Spot讲到这里不自觉地咽了下口水，“我直接拿着酬金走人，然后就是遇到你。”  
White看起来非常失望，她把日记本收好，扭头要往大路的方向走去。  
“你要去哪？”Spot叫住她。  
“当然是牡蛎湾。”White看着他，“我想你也不想再惹什么麻烦了，咱们不如就在这儿分开吧。”  
“你还真够执着。”Spot摇摇头，“想想你的朋友，你自己一个人是斗不过他们的。”  
“那我也要和他们斗到底。这是我们作为记者最应该有的底线，揭露真相和事实。”White神情坚毅地回答，“而且这也是Will的愿望。无论如何我都会把报道坚持下去。”  
“所以你不仅是一个要以一己之力追求正义打击恶势力的战地记者，也是一个帮朋友满足愿望的小精灵。”Spot继续挖苦到，“你是不是还梦想着当漫画书主角，小姑娘？”  
“你根本不明白！” Spot的话一下激怒了White，她不由自主地把声音抬高了八度，“我知道你为什么要退出那个任务，是不是你的老板让你去冒险？你现在多少岁了，转化者？你能活这么久是不是一遇到危险就变成缩头乌龟，渣滓？”  
Spot无言以对，White还想继续斥责，但她立刻注意到对方的拳头攥得很紧，紧到双臂都在微微颤抖，她往上看去，男人干净的皮肤上慢慢显现出大大小小的伤疤，以及黑色的花纹。  
“别什么事情都那么想当然，小姑娘。”Spot的两眼射出冰冷的光芒，他的声音里带着从未有过的，像是长辈的威严。  
来自同类的强大威压顷刻间向White袭来，女人后退一步，不料双脚一软，一下子重心失衡，Spot立刻伸手扶住她。“我只是不想你白白送死。”他又变回原来的样子，尽管他面目依然紧绷，但多少都有所缓和，“牡蛎湾完全就是十字军的地盘，你硬闯绝对查不到任何东西，反而可能会落得你的小伙伴一样的下场。”  
“你知道Will的下落？他怎么样了？”White按住Spot肩膀，眼里满是掩盖不住的焦灼。  
“他被人带到了牡蛎湾，不过我不确定他还活着。”Spot说，“那里到底有什么好东西，值得所有人都想去转一转？”  
“牡蛎湾是Connies药物几年前新收购开发的一片工业园区，如果说要想查出关于这家公司项目里的任何细节，就只有这里了。”  
“听起来倒像是块宝藏。”Spot把车钥匙扔给White，自己挽起袖子朝车尾走去。  
“你来开车，我去推车，咱们要把轮胎从缝里弄出来，然后出发。”他用一种不容质疑的口吻说到，“如果时间来得及，我们或许还能见到你活蹦乱跳的好搭档。”  
White先是一愣，随即笑了起来，她挺直腰背，抬起右手在太阳穴上点了一下：“遵命，长官。”  
………………  
与White和Spot对行动的紧迫不同，Morgan是个相当会在零碎时间见缝插针地给自己放松的家伙。  
更何况，他现在不需要过多的紧迫感。唯一需要考虑的只是关于周末出游前的打扮。  
他的选择是藏蓝色的三件套。当马甲之下的柔软的衬衣布料紧绷地裹住他的腰侧时，Morgan意识到自己在格利科特的两年生活确实过得有些放纵了。他对着镜子摸摸额前的两根碎发，披上风衣外套，拿好行李，出门。  
“看起来不错，”Poor第一眼看到他后说评论到，他的双手几乎没什么空闲地方——一份淋上树莓果酱的三明治和一杯速溶咖啡，报纸摊在桌面上，“像只花孔雀。”  
“我可以理解为你在说我是个花枝招展的混蛋吗？”Morgan莞尔一笑，在Poor对面坐下了，“有什么需要我知道的消息吗？”  
对方推过来那份叠得整齐的晚报作为回答。  
“我不知道你会看过期新闻，Poor。”Morgan熟练地抖开报纸，一张电报悄然滑落，他捡起来，只见上面写着：  
告诉父亲，我在牡蛎湾办事，勿念。  
Morgan用力眨了眨眼睛，想要极力说服自己看到的并不真实，但是，那些文字他妈的就待在那儿，确确实实，每一根线条都清晰明朗、黑白分明。  
“这封还散着油墨的电报会和晚报一起贸然出现在罗德里克街的俱乐部茶室里，老Elmond觉得自己被冒犯了。”这会儿Poor已经喝完最后一口咖啡，他忽略了Morgan张着嘴的讶异表情，有条不紊慢条斯理地把三明治包装纸折叠好，仿佛那不是一个沾着黏腻果酱的塑料纸，而是一条丝绸手帕，又或者是写了某个秘密的匿名信函，“他觉得必须有人做出一个合理的解释。”  
“或许只是‘蜘蛛’想分享的新猎物。”Morgan嘟囔到。  
“别傻了，Cream boy。‘蜘蛛’可不会平白无故地出现在干净的主人家里，而且我们的小宠物们可不会胆子大到去砸碎俱乐部玻璃献上礼物，我是说，字面意义上的砸碎窗户玻璃。”  
“噢，你的意思是这是个举止莽撞的外行干的？”Morgan紧接着明白过来，“你想说袭击者是Spot？对不对？”  
“这只是个推测，Morgan。”  
“他绝对不会这么做，这不是他的行为方式。”  
“听起来你很了解他。既然如此，那你能指出别的名字吗？”  
“反正不会是Spot。”  
“那么就只能是阴影里那个隐秘的朋友了。”  
Morgan当然知道Poor意有所指，他说的是那个追踪器背后的家伙。  
“这是个挑衅，Cream。不管对方是谁，它都参与进来，把这趟水搅得更浑。你确定你的线人真的就毫无关联？”  
“如果你想问Spot的下落，我只能说我不知道。就在昨天，我把他给炒了。”  
Poor的表情一瞬间变得玩味，纸块早就被丢进杯子里，他的手转而开始摆弄起消费小票，“我能问理由吗？”他语调平淡，毫无波澜。  
操。Morgan最不希望Poor问这个，他能给出什么理由，因为那场无端的争吵和荒唐的性？他甚至都不想提起他。  
在他们泄愤似的打了一炮后，Spot在他胯骨留下的淤青直到现在似乎都没要消退的意思，而那些饱满的肿胀感，粗鲁的挤压，蛮横的冲撞都一一在他梦境重现。痛觉使他在梦里高潮，醒来却只获得满腹落寞与空虚。Morgan告诫自己别像一个十七八岁的男孩一样，随随便便就能发情。可现在，他明显感觉大腿内侧的酸痛再次发作。  
“他对我已经没什么价值了。”他盯着头顶上那盏灯，“而且我以为你不会让一个外人牵涉过多。”  
这个理由让Poor暂时闭了嘴，这时街角出现了一辆黑色轿车的影子。“如果你坚持要我给出解释的话，我会在周末后给你的简报详细说明。”Morgan抚平衣领，再次拉紧波洛领带的皮绳，“现在，我该去做一个迷人的混蛋了。”  
Poor注视着Morgan离开咖啡厅时摇曳生姿的背影，长风衣的衣摆随着他的脚步摆动，那样子果真像只意欲开屏的孔雀。他摇摇头，松开双手。那张小票已经被他蹂躏得不成样子，指甲在纸张表面划过后留下墨蓝色的痕迹。Poor盯着纸张上变形的数字，双手一捻，纸条再次变成一小团。它被丢进纸杯，落在了杯底残留的咖啡和包装纸的果酱上。  
………………  
为了躲开十字军的追踪，Spot和White抛弃了大路，驾车在原野上肆意狂奔。七点刚过，他们抵达牡蛎湾上的一个小镇——碎石镇。那里离工业园区还有一些路程，他们决定短暂停留，去吃顿早餐。  
“你去买吧。”White说，“我要先去镇警署一趟，查查最近有没有人失踪的报案记录。”  
Spot眉毛皱了一下：“你最好别这么做，我可不指望条子能给我们多少线索，反而还惹人怀疑。”  
“那我自己去。”White耸耸肩。  
Spot叹了一口气，“咱们走着瞧。”他说。  
不出Spot所料，White在迈进警署后不到两分钟就被赶出来了。“采访还顺利吗，小姑娘？”Spot靠在墙边一边吃他的早餐一边幸灾乐祸地问。  
记者瞪了他一眼，然后一个略有重量的纸袋就飞进她怀里，White打开，里面躺着一份用油纸包裹的烤肠和一杯柳橙汁“你的早餐。”Spot咬了一口属于他的那份食物，“凑合凑合吧，能买到的就这些。”  
“谢谢。”White眉毛皱了一下，“你最好把嘴边的沙拉酱擦一擦，Alex。”  
吃完早餐，他们在镇子上漫无目的的闲逛试图打听消息。这座镇子不大，只有一条主路，街道两旁的店铺零零散散地开着，年轻的店主无所事事地瘫在门口的躺椅上，连叫卖都不想花力气。 几个小混混聚在一起，不怀好意地打量着这两个外来人。  
“打扰一下，先生，小姐。”正当他们一无所获，重新往回走时，一个牵着一只毛色油亮的黑背猎犬的卷发男孩叫住他们，“请问你们是在找什么东西吗？或许小Toby可以帮忙，他可擅长闻东西了。”猎犬叫了两声，甩着舌头在两个大人腿边打转，蹭得狗毛到处都是。  
Spot厌恶地皱起脸来，“滚开！”他低吼道，猎犬呜咽一声，灰溜溜地钻回小主人的身边。  
男孩难堪地拉住狗绳，“对、对不起，先生，我这就走。”他转身要离开，却被White一把拽住。“嘿，小子，别理那个讨厌的叔叔，你的狗很可爱。”她蹲下身搔着猎犬的颈毛，揉着毛茸茸的脑袋，“他叫什么名字？”  
“小Toby，他的名字叫小Toby。”听到男孩唤自己，猎犬从女人的抚摸中一下挣脱开，两腿直立，扑到小主人身上仰头舔他，逗得男孩咯咯直笑，“好啦好啦，别闹。那么我有什么要帮你们吗？”他转向White。  
“你说对了，我们是在找路。”女人一下凑到男孩跟前，“我们想去Connies运输公司的仓库区。你可以带我们去吗？”  
不料男孩想也不想就拒绝了：“不，我不能带你们去。那里是禁区。”  
“禁区？”White回头望了一眼Spot，“为什么？”  
“那里是工业园区，平常有人严加把手。”男孩瑟缩一下，“而且最近几周，他们带进去的人都消失了，有人说那个地方会吃人。”  
White站起来，“哈，那可更想让人进去看看了。”她看了一眼几乎是满脸惊恐的男孩，安抚地拍拍他的头，“没关系，你只要告诉我们去的路就好了。”  
“可是……”男孩仍在犹豫。  
“拜托啦，小子。”White双手合十作央求状，“我们会给你酬金。”  
男孩思考良久，答应了他们的请求，“好吧。”他说，“你们跟我来。”然后转身跑进巷子，White也跟上去，只有Spot还留在原地。  
“怎么啦？”White转过来看着一直沉默的男人，“你刚刚干嘛对那两个小朋友那么凶啊？”  
“我讨厌狗。”Spot嘟囔着。  
男孩带着他们在巷子里七弯八拐，最后来到一片稍微开阔的地方。这里的房屋比镇子上的楼房更加破败，它们甚至不能叫楼房，最多算是用几根钢筋和几块变形的预制板临时搭起来的遮蔽处。垃圾废料堆积成山，色彩并不明艳的布料搭在伸出的竹竿上。中间的空地支着木柴。  
“这是我们的营地。”男孩告诉他们，指着路的另一端，有一群人站在倒下的公交站牌旁边，“这几周偶尔有工业园区的人会来这里挑人，分给他们家人一些‘物资’带他们上车。今天应该也是工业园区来的日子了。”  
“你知道他们去干嘛吗？”  
“我不知道，我只知道他们再也没回来过，所以现在想去那儿的人越来越少了。”  
Spot打量着人群：“我看这里等的人很多啊。”  
这时，一辆涂装成白色的厢车出现在路的尽头，人们立刻朝车子冲去，把它拦截下来。“你马上就知道了，先生。”Joe轻声说道。  
人群在车前吵嚷，质问，叫骂，拍打着车厢门，有人往朝车上丢石子，这时，车门打开，只见一个膀大腰圆扛着机枪的警卫走了出来，身后跟着一个披着大号制服的瘦弱男人，他扫视着安静的人群，清了清嗓子开始讲话。  
“大家，我们这周又是来挑项目的测试者。有意者可以过来排队，和前几次一样，报酬丰厚。”  
“我的儿子呢？”有人问到，这么一问，立刻有人跟着问下去。  
“我姐姐怎么样了？”  
“妈妈！我妈妈回来了吗？”  
“你们到底对我弟弟做了什么？为什么他不回来了？”  
“你们是不是在骗人？”  
“我要见我丈夫！”  
警卫示威地举起步枪，人们重新陷入沉寂。那个男人似笑非笑地说：“大家不要紧张，你们的家人都很好。这次呢，我们同样也带了一些‘物资’作为犒劳。”他从口袋里摸出一管蓝色的药剂，他拍了拍手，让那个警卫把厢门打开，里面是成箱包装的药剂。人群再次骚动起来，眼里流露出饥渴的目光，他们开始往前涌，男人后退一步，做了个安抚的手势，“各位不要着急，一个一个来领。”  
Spot眯着眼睛辨认，“是绿冰石*。”他低声对White说，“我算知道他们为什么这么轻易控制住这些人了。”  
“非法制毒并且贩卖交易，”White冷笑一声，“光是这些就够他们吃一笔了。”  
“好了，那么谁想参加这次的测试？我能保证你们会拿到更多。”  
男人，女人，甚至有小孩都举起手，他们用一种近乎狂热的虔诚将自己推向车子，高呼自己的名字。  
White观察了他们一会儿，“小鬼，你叫什么名字？”她转身问到。  
“我叫Joe。”男孩回答到。White丢给Spot一个眼神，后者从口袋里摸出一叠钞票。White一把抢过去，随手抽了两张比较大面额的钞票给Joe，又把自己肩上的背包交给他。她揽过男孩，拍拍他的肩膀：“你的任务完成得很出色，Joe。不过，我还有件事要拜托你，在我不在这期间看好我的包。这些钱你拿去给小Toby买肉吃，别和任何人提起这件事。”  
然后，她拽起Spot的手臂，也学着那些人往前推搡。男孩注视着他们在一片混乱之中挤上了车子，他把钱小心翼翼地叠好塞进口袋，拉紧狗绳，“走吧，小Toby。我们今天可以开开荤了。”他对他的同伴说到，接着朝巷口走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *绿冰石，本文虚构的毒品。


	10. Chapter 10

城区到Connie的乡下宅邸，大约一小时的车程，坐垫柔软舒服，一路交通通畅，除了Connie的司机喜欢跟着广播电台里的乡村音乐吹口哨的部分，Morgan对他的旅途还算满意。  
一抵达目的地，他的手提箱就被门童拿走了，迎接他的是一个外号称为松鸦的矮胖男人，他住在附近，平常替Connie打理房子修剪草坪，算是她的管家。为了欢迎Morgan，他不得不将自己束缚在那套三件套里，或许是因为天生长得阴郁，他向Morgan致意时脸臭得像是要掐死一只可怜的小猫头鹰。“欢迎您，Mr Morgan。请跟我来。”他语调平板地说，然后将Morgan引向会客室。  
他们穿过挂着普罗士*南部地区的乡村风景画的走廊，最后来到一扇黑胡桃木的门前，“小姐就在里面等您，”男人说到，“那么，先生，请问您想喝什么茶？”“红茶，谢谢。”Morgan回以一个微笑，对方点点头，打开那扇门，将Morgan留在那里。  
她的管家说了谎，又或者女主人有意要给他一个惊喜。总之，会客室里没有Morgan应该见到的人，只有一只四仰八叉凶神恶煞的熊在盯着他。他蹲下身，那张熊皮地毯触感温暖，像是刚被剥下来的。然后他抬头，看见壁炉上那杆优雅修长的来复枪以及做工精致的银器，接着是墙上的牛头骨、野兽的獠牙，这一度让Morgan觉得自己误入林中的猎人小屋。他在屋子里转了一圈，那台古董唱机引起了他的兴趣，但出于礼貌，他只是打量几眼然后坐回沙发里，信手拿起丢在茶几上的诗集开始翻阅，等待女主人的到来。  
当他正好默诵完Ecenno*的一首诗的时候，他的情人端着茶点出现了。Morgan起身迎接，他从对方手中拿过餐盘，放在茶几上，然后又正式地行了一个吻手礼。“亲爱的，这种事怎么能让你亲自来。”他略带责怪地说到。  
“我只是想亲自为你泡茶。”女人笑起来，半倚半靠地在Morgan身旁坐下来，她一只手撑着下巴，歪着脑袋一脸天真地和Morgan对视。这是一个对于大多数男人来说极具吸引力的角度，Connie今天穿着米白色的连衣裙，款式设计得十分休闲，没有平日里职场精英里咄咄逼人的姿态，但从另一方面来说，她依然带着一定的攻击性。“你可真是让我充满惊喜。”Morgan挪开自己的眼睛，“Ellie，你的会客室的装潢可真特别。”他再一次环顾四周，在这件房子里的野兽们的注视下小心翼翼地夸赞道，“我喜欢他们。”  
“我也是，我喜欢这些充满野性的东西，而他们都是从货真价实的野兽身上取下来的。”提及自己的兴趣，他的情人的语气无不炫耀之意。她的手指搭上Morgan的胸口，Morgan动弹一下，往沙发里缩去，试图拉开一段距离，但这么做反而让女人兴趣更甚，她摸上他的脸颊，Morgan眨了眨眼睛，“你有时候可真是害羞，亲爱的。这么做是为了增加你的神秘感吗？”  
“不，我只是做一个绅士该做的，保持适当的距离。”Morgan回答。  
“可你现在是我的情人，情人间应该更加亲密才对。”Connie向他进攻，她撑起手臂，一条腿跪在沙发上，膝盖抵着他的大腿。她低头看着Morgan，铂金长发从一侧散落下来露出脖颈另一边的优雅线条。她俯下身，嘴唇略过Morgan的耳际，像一只母豹嗅探着它的猎物，然后她轻声开口：“舍弃那些拘谨腼腆的绅士礼节吧，我想看到你野性的一面。”  
对方从善如流地揽过她的腰侧，抬起头在女人的嘴唇留下一个浅吻，他们额头相抵，Morgan将她的碎发撩到一侧。“但是最吸引你的不就是我的拘谨礼节吗，亲爱的？”他哑着嗓子反问到，“我会让你看到我野性的一面的，但现在似乎有点操之过急，”他松开她，“我现在更想参观参观你的房子。而且你答应过我的，我们要去游湖。”他瞥了一眼站在门口的松鸦，压低声音，“只有我们两个人，或许那时我就能释放一下‘天性’。”  
“你越来越让我觉得有趣了。”Connie站起身来将手交给他，Morgan低头亲吻手背，然后老老实实地跟在他的情人身后开始参观之旅。  
无论是权贵富商还是帮派头子，他们都对艺术表现出浓厚的兴趣，具体表现就是，他们都喜欢把那些来路不明价格不菲的真迹挂在所有人都能看见的地方。不过书房那些藏书倒是让Morgan颇为欣赏，书本根据内容进行相关分类，并按照书名字母顺序进行排列。Morgan的手指抚过一排排的书脊，突然感到有一股电流顺着他的手指，接着——  
啪！  
酥麻感和尖锐的刺痛感瞬间攀附了Morgan的手臂，他憋住一声惊叫，迅速抽回手，冷着脸当作无事发生。他的掩饰是多此一举，Connie正专注于刚刚送到的信件，并未注意到任何他刚刚的窘态  
和他“来电”的玩意儿是一个硬壳盒子，静静地躺在一排奇幻小说中间。Morgan再次伸出指尖去摸，又是一击，甚至比第一次更疼。  
应激性保护装置？  
Morgan揉搓着手指打量盒子，并没有多余花哨的装饰，也没有任何电线伸出。  
“亲爱的？”他的情人终于把注意力转向他，她来到他的身边，“你在看什么？”  
“那个盒子，那是什么？”  
“嗯？噢，那个啊。《文阿尔的寓言诗集》的订制版。”Connie回答到，“主要都是给小孩子看的神话传说和儿童故事。”  
Morgan扬起眉毛，他把目光转向别处，“你好像很喜欢这些幻想故事，亲爱的。你有好多这种小说呢。”他说。  
“这些书挺能放松的。你知道，”Connie笑笑，“有时候，公司事务能让人焦头烂额。而且，我觉得它们很有趣，这些小说有时候在科技上具有一定的前瞻性，很难说书里的故事过几年不会成真。”  
“所以这是你对项目开发的灵感来源？你有时候还真是个抱有幻想的小女孩呢。”Morgan揽过她的肩膀，“现在我们去游湖吧。”  
湖上划船的并不止他们。初春来临，阳光正好，岸边尚未长出嫩绿的新叶，湖面解冻不久，就已经有住在附近的少年跃跃欲试地架起木筏到湖上嬉戏，他们基本上都是下人的孩子，唯一去过最远的地方应该是邻镇的学校，他们饱含对世事不知的天真和对探索万物自然的热情，“你们好！”当他们经过那些少年们时，对方向他们大喊，挥舞着头上的遮阳帽，“春天来了，这可真不错！”  
Morgan冲他们挥了挥手。“谢谢，先生！祝你一天好运！”那些少年笑起来，“小姐，也祝你好运！”然后他们一路高歌地划远了。  
“真是充满活力，”Morgan说。“这让我想起我在阿斯蒂芬*的时候，我们常在那条河上划船，朗诵诗歌吹口哨，妄图勾引那些漂亮姑娘。”  
“可是你现在也在干这事儿，你在勾引我。”Connie善意地控诉到。确实，Morgan这会儿又开始有意无意地展示他的撩人一面：他把外套脱掉，留下马甲衬衫，解开领带以及最上面的两颗扣子，将锁骨到胸口那一地带毫无顾忌地张扬。  
“不，亲爱的。这纯粹是太热。”Morgan为自己辩解，“当然啦，热的原因可不只是划船。”他把船桨搁在一旁，字面意义地把姿态放低，向Connie展示更多，“还有我现在燥热的内心，而这都是你一手造成的。”  
“你这下流的混蛋。”他的情人推搡他一把。  
Morgan大笑起来，他躺倒在船的另一侧，“现在我真的觉得自己回到了阿斯蒂芬。”他盯着重新被云层遮蔽的阴翳天空说。  
午餐后没多久又有三五个宾客来访，是Connie的另外的熟人朋友。Morgan在报纸上偶尔瞥见过他们的名字和照片，都是身份显赫的精英人士。他们一见到Morgan，脸上满是掩盖不住的讥讽之色。  
“Ellie，这就是你新认识的朋友？”她的其中一位男伴问到，啜饮着手里的茶，“他倒是长了个好模样，不知道里子管不管用。”他的夫人嗤笑一声，在场的其他人也戏谑地瞧着Morgan。  
“议员先生，你知道花瓶和花盆的区别在哪吗？”Morgan笑眯眯地出言反驳，他满腹深情地看向坐在身旁的Connie，“花瓶不仅可以给人欣赏，也会有人主动送上鲜花。而花盆呢，花盆通常都是装满泥土就被扔在杂物堆里，至少我是这么做的。”  
议员夫妇的表情不约而同地僵住，剩下的人不禁笑了起来。Connie若有若无地勾起嘴角，她摸了摸Morgan的后脑勺，Morgan识趣地放下茶杯，退出房间里的这场尴尬漩涡。  
为了打发掉这个无聊的下午，Morgan一路溜到马厩，他一边抚摸着那匹名叫“小枣栗”的马，一边把负责给小枣栗刷毛的姑娘逗得咯咯直笑。一直默默跟在Morgan身后的松鸦看到以后不由得皱起脸，为自己的雇主看上这样一个不知好歹的混球而可惜，然后消失在了围栏后面。  
甩掉了小尾巴，Morgan也就不在马厩边逗留，他漫无目的地在房子里游荡，计算着Connie和她的客人们谈事即将结束的时间。  
客人们留下来一起共用晚餐，议员仍然对Morgan心存芥蒂，餐桌上的交锋依然剑拔弩张，不过到底还是有所收敛。在送走客人之后，两人独处的夜晚才是真正美妙时光的开始。在品尝过地下酒窖里的上好佳酿之后，Morgan搂着同样沉醉的Connie撞进卧室，放在柔软宽大的床上。  
“唔……Evan……”他的情人在他身下喘息着，抬起腿顶在男人的胯间，“你可真是心急……”  
“因为你太迷人了，亲爱的。”男人停止了粗鲁急躁的探索，抬起头来，湛蓝的眼睛里盛满情欲，“你不喜欢这样吗？”他问。  
Connie轻笑起来，伸手勾住他的脖子，怀里的人像猫似的去蹭她的脸颊，他的手撩开女人散乱的头发，将她光洁的脖子露出。Morgan把头埋在她的颈窝，鼻子抽动着。  
“你好香啊，亲爱的。”微醺的男人被情人身上的玫瑰香弄得神魂颠倒，他着迷地往下探索，试图追寻它的来处。  
Connie笑起来，她的手划过男人的脊背，“是的，就是这样，Evan……”她用甜美的声音一遍一遍诱惑着Morgan，“就是这样……”  
鼻尖的香气愈发浓烈，Morgan只觉得自己头脑愈发昏沉，四肢都逐渐失去力气，Connie的声音似乎正在扭曲。Morgan抬头，眼前的景象变得虚幻而暗淡，“亲爱的……？”他困惑地出声。  
“是的，就是这样，Mr Morgan。”  
这是他闭上眼前听到Ellie Connie的最后一句话。  
…………  
感觉头顶有一束刺目的强光，Morgan睁开眼睛。  
他快速地扫视四周，发现自己被人结结实实地捆在凳子上。松鸦站在他面前，脸上的表情因为灯光而变得晦暗不明。  
“现在是凌晨三点十分，”男人看着手表，“所以，早上好，Mr Morgan，这觉睡得可还舒服？”  
“挺不错。”Morgan看了他一眼，“Ellie——哦，不，Ms Connie在哪？”他问。  
“小姐现在正在去园区的路上，去见见你那位朋友。”  
“朋友？我可没什么朋友。”  
“是的，是的当然，我说的不对。他应该是你的雇员，对吗？Alex Cheney，或者你更习惯叫他Spotty？”  
Spot？Morgan有那么一刻觉得一定是自己的耳朵出了问题。毕竟，以Spot的行事风格来说，他可不是能被人轻易抓到的家伙。  
松鸦绕着Morgan走了一圈，欣赏着他的反应。“不得不说，我们找这小子找了将近一个月，你倒是贴心，主动把他当作礼物送上门。”  
“我不明白你的意思，先生。”  
“装傻没有任何意义，探员。你觉得我会相信你的话吗？你以为我们没有渠道查出Spot的保释单上写的是谁的名字？”  
“我只能说我已经和他没有关系了。”  
“探员，你想听听看他和那个小  
记者故事吗？这两个真是不折不扣的傻瓜，以为能凭一己之力当个英雄，可惜他们只能和那个多管闲事的小子一样，成为我们的小白鼠。”  
操他妈的，操他妈的Spot，这个狗娘养的是疯了吗？  
尽管Morgan在内心破口大骂，但他依然绷着一张扑克脸。“我才不关心他如何。”他缓缓地说到。  
“噢，是吗？”松鸦露出一个微笑，“也对，你现在也是自身难保。小姐要我好好地陪你玩玩。”他弯下身，调整着Morgan手腕上的绑带，接着又从椅背后抽出几根电线分别粘在Morgan的头顶和手指上，然后按亮了椅子底下的开关。  
“我向来喜欢循序渐进。”松鸦摸出一个小盒子，“所以咱们先从轻松的部分开始。放心，不会很疼。”  
话音未落，Morgan就感觉头顶灯光骤然有尖锐的刺针一阵一阵地扎进他的指尖和头皮，酥麻的电流迅速地蹿过他的脊背。Morgan握紧拳头咬紧牙关，似乎那样能抑制住自己的挣扎。  
操控仪器的男人停了下来，拉过一张椅子在Morgan对面坐下，兴致盎然地欣赏着他的表情。Morgan偏过头，不想让他得逞。于是松鸦扭了扭旋钮，加大功率，被束缚的囚犯再次抽搐起来，嘴里泄出虚弱怪异的声响。  
松鸦松开了按钮，Morgan喘着粗气，刚刚的折磨并不算持续太长时间，但他已经浑身直冒冷汗，汗珠悬在睫毛上，糊湿了他的眼睛。他抬起头，还未吐出一词，又是一阵电击。  
功率一次比一次加大，直到最后，Morgan连喘息呻吟的机会都没有。血，汗液，眼泪混杂在一起滴落，在地面上形成一个圆圆的污斑。他的下巴被人捏起，松鸦那张露着歪斜泛黄的牙齿的嘴在他面前张合。  
“瞧瞧你，探员。”那双粗糙的手搓过他的脸颊，接着是一个耳光，把Morgan从混沌的意识中一下打醒过来，“你现在在哭呢。”  
Morgan艰涩地咽了下嘴里的血沫，尽管如此，他的声音还是听起来含混不清：“你到底想要什么？”  
“只是想让你想清楚，你到底在不在乎你的同伴。”  
“那么你赢了。”Morgan的手指依然在颤抖，“把Spot和那个记者放了。”  
“你想谈条件，探员？容我提醒你一句，输家可从来没有条件可谈，而你已经输掉了你和他们的命。”  
“他们还没死。”  
“是的，不过很快就会了。”松鸦看着手表，“时间也差不多了，我得先打一个电话。”  
Morgan看着他站起来，拿下门边的电话听筒，拨动号码，同电话那边讲了几句，挂断。接着松鸦又走到门边，找出一部摄影机和三脚架，架在Morgan面前。  
“小姐想留下纪念，我会尽量把你拍得好看一点。”松鸦一边调试摄像机一边冲他解释。  
“松鸦。”Morgan看着忙碌的男人说，“看在我现在身处绝境的份上，不如告诉我Ms Connie为什么非要这么做。难道是因为我过于迷人？”  
松鸦愣了一下，上前狠抽他一个巴掌，往Morgan脸上啐了一口：“你这无耻的杂种！你以为你是什么东西？Ellie平时最讨厌有人欺骗她。而你却从一开始有目的地接近她，戏弄她，还到处沾花惹草！我决不允许有任何人伤害她一分一毫，我会永远誓死守护她！”  
松鸦说完这些，再次弯下腰专注地调整摄像机，仿佛先前的激动的人不复存在。当做完这些后，他笑容可掬地拍了拍Morgan的脸颊，“来吧，探员，我们来为你拍上最后一张照片。来看镜头，对，头抬起来一点，来，微笑，脸别僵着。对，就是这样，保持，三——二——一——”  
就在他按下快门的瞬间，Morgan头顶的灯闪了闪。“该死，一定是电路老化。我早该叫人去维修的……”松鸦嘟囔着抱怨，“别担心，探员，很快你就能拍好照片了。”  
“我确实不担心。”Morgan回答到，只听啪的一声，房间里一下陷入黑暗。松鸦还未反应过来，灯光再次大亮，而那个俘虏就在刚刚的黑暗瞬间里一下挣脱了绳子的束缚。  
“什——”松鸦还未喊出一句，就被Morgan一把揪住领子甩在了凳子上。接着他又被提起脖子，挨了几下重击，最后被踹倒在地上。可怜的矮胖男人惊恐地看着Morgan身下的阴影迅速聚拢，变成一条条黑色的藤蔓攀附上男人的双腿、手臂、肩膀、脖颈，直至最后将Morgan全身包裹。  
眼前的景象让管家吓尿了裤子，“求求你，不要杀我！我什么都愿意说！求求你，别杀我。”他像个孩子似的抽泣，苦苦哀求着Morgan。  
而对方只是居高临下地看着他，那双眼睛透着蓝色的愤怒的火焰，给人以彻骨的寒冷和来自死亡的沉寂，如同漆黑的鬼魅。“现在谈条件可没用了，管家先生。”Morgan上前抽走松鸦腰侧的那把手枪，“不过，我会代你向Ms Connie问好。”Morgan向他露出一个善解人意的笑容，扣动扳机。  
砰！砰！  
手掌被贯穿的疼痛让松鸦大脑一片空白，也彻底让他失去了发声的能力。好一会儿，房子里各处刺耳的警报声才将他的意识从死亡边缘拖回来。而当他跌跌撞撞地跑出那个审讯室时，Morgan早已在一片混乱嘈杂中跳出窗外，骑上他白天参观时相中的那辆漆黑的越野摩托，踩足马力冲出院落，消失在茫茫夜色里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普罗士是毗邻于罗欧南部的国家，大多数学者认为西陆的古代文明源于此地，也是西陆的文化圣地，无论是古代代都有许多著名画家诗人来此寻找艺术灵感。但该国近年来更引以为傲的是酒业制造。  
> *Ecenno，诺索尔诗人  
> *指阿斯蒂芬大学。皆为杜撰。


	11. Chapter 11

五个小时前，牡蛎湾，Connies运输公司仓库。  
“你怎么看？”White问，他们此刻排队站在仓库库房的门外，准备接受检查。  
“那是什么？”Spot咕哝一句，White扭过头，顺着Spot的目光，望向高墙周围通电的铁丝网和巡逻的警卫，最后看到一辆小型卡车拐进厂房背后。  
“不知道。多半不是好东西。”White耸耸肩，这时队伍开始向前移动。  
“所有的志愿者到等候室等候，稍后我会给你们进行正式的常规体检。”全身检查结束完毕，那个一开始招募志愿者的人说。  
他们在检查者的带领下朝等候室走去，途中该经历了一个不小的插曲。  
他们走过一间玻璃笼子，只见笼子里一个羸弱的，邋里邋遢的男人正在昏睡。  
或许是因为人们经过时发出的声响，那个人醒了过来。他一看到外面的志愿者，就跌跌撞撞地起身，如同一只野蛮的猴子捶打着那层厚厚的隔音玻璃，嘴里喊着意味不明的话语。  
检查者不得不停下来，到笼门边按了一个按钮。笼子顶上喷出水柱，志愿者看到那个野猴子似的男人被淋成灰溜溜的落汤鸡，不禁哄笑起来，浑然不知他们即将面对的什么。  
等候室是一个不算宽敞的封闭房间，门上狭小的窗口成了获知外界消息的唯一途径。随着一批又一批的人被叫出去的间隔时间延长，等待变得更加令人忐忑不安和百无聊赖。  
好不容易顺利完成常规体检，他们又要被带到厂房的另一头去进行问答测试。似乎是为了保持神秘，检查者让他们分别登上一辆小型的封闭运输车。  
这时，从一进入厂房一直格外沉默的Spot突然悄悄拉住了White的手腕。  
“保护好自己，答应我。”他看向女人低语，“保护好自己。我会来找你。”他一字一顿地重复到。  
White眨了眨眼睛，扬起嘴角，挣脱了他的手。“我知道。”她说。  
…………  
迎接Spot的是一位打扮成教授或者医生模样的苍苍老人和两个穿着白大褂的年轻人，一男一女，分别站在老人的身后。他们面无表情，身姿挺拔，Spot觉得他们不像活人，倒像是两台机器。  
老人迈步上前，伸出一只手，Spot犹豫着握住了它。  
“你好啊，小伙子。我是Loan Reed。”Reed轻快地做完自我介绍，“接下来我会给你进行一项测试，不用担心，这个测试非常轻松，跟我来。”  
他们还得走下一段楼梯，展现在Spot眼前的是巨大复杂的地下世界。工业感和科技感强烈的通道楼梯交错纵横，玻璃房间有序排列，还有许多大型机械。此刻他们完全置身于这些庞然大物的阴影之下。  
Spot望着沉睡的机械，以及一个又一个标有编号的房间里了无生机的人。此情此景有些过于熟悉一些遥远破碎的片段正在从记忆深处逐渐被唤醒：牢门之后那一双双眼睛里透出麻木的目光；审讯室里传来隐隐约约地痛苦尖叫；似乎永远看不到尽头的昏暗走廊……Spot顿住脚步。  
“怎么了，小伙子？”Reed回过身来看他。  
“没什么。”Spot声音发涩，尽管那段在集中营的日子里已经过去了几十年，他想到还是会控制不住地双腿发软，全身颤抖。他抑制住自己发自内心的恐惧，说到：“请继续带路。”  
White此刻会在哪里？他捏着手心里的汗想，她也看到这些了吗？还是她已经被送进这里面了？  
在Se胡思乱想的当儿，他们已经来到了一间审讯室，和Spot待过的房间没有任何差别，墙面用柔软的材料包住，一台像是扫描仪的东西在房间的正中央。那两个副手示意Spot躺上去，并要给他注射药剂。  
“我以为只是问答测试。”  
“这的确是问答测试，小伙子。”Reed耐心地冲他解释，“只不过在问答同时，我们也需要你的大脑活动的数据。不用紧张。”  
Spot还想争辩什么，但那两个人不由分说按住他的肩膀，粗暴地拽下Spot的衣领。针头扎进脖颈，Spot瞪大双眼，还未挣扎就被人一把推倒在台子上。  
他看着自己的手抓起来，副手熟练地按了几下手环，手环上的指示灯闪动着令人不安的暗红色的光。药效开始发挥作用，眼前的景象像是一层一层地塌陷进黑暗里，一切都变得失真。Spot眨眨眼，Reed的笑容依然可掬，只不过镜片下似乎藏着不怀好意的目光。  
“很好，小伙子，让我们来看看第一个问题。你的名字是？”  
…………  
“名字？”  
“编号E34501，长官。”  
“不，我是说你的真名。”  
“Алексей，Алексей Соколов，长官。”  
“Cоколов对吗？那么Наташа Соколов和你的关系是？”  
“她是我妈妈，长官。”  
“我很抱歉地通知你，Соколов。你的母亲参与了前一周的暴乱活动，镇压后仍然激烈反抗，鉴于其在狱中一直表现恶劣，经判决将于下午三点执行枪决，你是否同意该判决？”  
“……我同意。”  
“很好，Соколов。那么请在家属同意书上签字。对了，下午三点记得出席枪决现场，不要迟到。”  
“……遵命，长官。”  
…………  
Spot一言不发地躺在那台扫描台上，看着身边的人忙碌，第一轮问答测试已经结束，现在是他的休息时间。等到所有人都离开，房间里重新陷入沉寂。Spot闭上眼，回想着刚刚模糊的问答，自己似乎跳脱到了另外一段破碎的回忆里，还是……他用Алексей Соколов这个名字的时候。  
名字听起来确实一般，但过去也曾让他无比骄傲。在诺索尔语里，Алексей是保卫者的意思，而Сокодов这个词则是从‘雄鹰’衍化而来。  
“Алёша，总有一天你会成为保卫诺索尔蓝天的雄鹰。”Spot仍然记得有人曾轻柔地摸着他的头发。那人在他的耳尖上留下一吻，“去吧，去和你爸爸一样，用你健硕的翅膀保护我们，保护这片我们所爱的蓝天。”  
对不起，мама，我没能和лала一样守卫诺索尔的蓝天，我保护不了这个家，我甚至最后都守护不了你。  
对不起，我从来就保护不了任何人。我现在连White都不知道在哪。  
White！  
Spot猛地睁眼，那管药剂确实让他昏了头。他一轱辘爬起来，走向门边。他的手刚一拉开门把，手环就开始振动。Spot顾不上那么多，直接冲出了门口。  
他躲躲藏藏，计算着外面警戒密度。大概是每三个岔路口便会有一个巡逻的警卫，他藏在运输机的阴影之下想着。这时一个巡逻员拿着手电筒从他身旁走过，几乎是同一时刻，Spot便猛扑过去，把他一拳揍晕，拖到角落，利落地扒掉那个可怜人的制服。  
披上外套，挂好枪套，Spot正要离开，巡逻员的无线电对讲机却不合时宜地响起来：“喂喂喂，6120在吗？”  
空气一下凝固，那个对讲机却始终坚持不懈地在寻找6120。无奈之下，Spot只能僵硬地捡起那玩意儿，作出回答：“是的，这里是6120。”  
值得庆幸的是，对方并没有听出什么异样，“你现在在哪？”那个声音问到，还未等Spot做出回答，对方又继续说道，“听着，6120，有两个志愿者触发了警报信号，现在他们已经逃跑了。其中一个信号源就在你的警戒范围内，把信号探测器打开，抓住那个志愿者，明白吗？”  
“明白，长官。”  
“很好。现在，去干你的活。”  
通话结束，Spot把对讲机收回腰侧。看来White也逃出来了，当务之急就是与她会合，再实施下一步计划。他把那个巡逻员身上的信号追踪器打开，不料刚一激活，手环就发出尖锐的蜂鸣声。Spot暗骂一声，尝试拆除手环，手环反而越勒越紧。  
就在他和手环搏斗的同时，墙角里转过一个影子，Spot慌忙关上追踪器，拉低了帽檐，躬身等待应对那位好奇的查看者。  
一只手摸上了他的袖子，Spot敏捷地回身反手一拧，要把那只手的主人撂倒，却在半路中愣是停下来——来者不是别人，正是他的临时搭档。Spot眼疾手快，手臂一勾，把人拉了个满怀。  
White被这突如其来的亲密搞懵了，她的脸与面前这个高大男人的胸口距离仅仅只有衣料之隔。她还未做出任何反应，Spot像是要远离什么讨人厌的粘稠物一般你往后一跳。  
“别对我摆出那个表情，Cheney。”White一脸不悦地揉着被磕到的额头，“这就是你给我的问候礼？”  
“谁让你先袭击我的。”Spot反驳。  
“得了吧，你的手环叫得比谁都响。你该庆幸是我过来，而不是别的多管闲事的家伙。”  
“对了，说到手环，你有办法解除这该死的破玩意儿吗？”  
White摇头，“不过我有办法可以暂时把它关掉。”她拉起Spot的手，身下的一缕影子如同轻盈的蛇攀附上Spot的手腕，牢牢地裹紧了手环，“成了，阴影可以藏匿一切东西。”她低声解释，“不过我的能力维持不了多久。我们最好快点去找Will。”  
“你知道他在哪？”  
“你注意到我们来时看到的那些笼子里的人吗？他们都病态的消瘦，情绪亢奋，这些都是长时间没吸过绿冰石的症状。所以那些都是容易控制的志愿者，只需要普通的囚禁就好。他们应该不会这么对待Will，至少会藏到一个更秘密的地方去。”White顿了顿，“所以也有可能他已经被……”  
White没再说下去，Spot拉住她的手，径直往前走。“走，我带你去找他。”这是他唯一能想出的安慰方式。  
他们把目标放在了他们现在所处的区域，两人一路潜行。凭着直觉，他们很快就来到光亮处。惊奇地发现天花板是一层玻璃，透过玻璃，可以清晰地看见头顶上发生的一切。不过他们没有过多地把注意力放在这上面，而是开始搜寻任何可能的房间。  
很快他们就摸到了一扇紧闭锁死的安全门，双重保险锁，警报装置，就差写着“这里藏着秘密”的标牌了。  
Spot上前仔细打量那个锁，“咱们运气不错，这种保护装置的设计已经过时了，我猜应该是厂区原来留下的配置。看着复杂，但是原理很简单。”他看看四周，“我需要工具。”  
White却指着一旁的电路总闸，“或者我们直接把那个关了？”她问。  
“什么，那可能会引来警报——”Spot话音未落，White就已经扳下开关。整个工厂顷刻间陷入黑暗，只听安全门背后传来沉闷的响声，White上前转动门闸，“所以我把它们都关了。”她冲Spot眨眨眼睛，率先迈进门里。  
Spot无可奈何地摇头，跟了上去。  
这里依然是个实验室，不过比他们之前待的地方要大的多，到处都是精密仪器和装满奇异颜色液体的瓶瓶罐罐，还有一间像是手术室的隔间。透过玻璃窗，他们看到Reed和他的两个助手正专注地在手术台前忙碌。他们只能看到躺在手术台前的病人有一只扭曲的、骨节分明的手，那是属于男人的手，它了无生气地搁在那儿。  
眼前所见的一切一瞬间将他遥远破碎的记忆唤醒——关于他是如何被人半推半架的绑到手术台上，关于那些“医生”们口罩背后眼睛里透露出的冷漠探究，关于他们手里的手术刀在无影灯的灯光下闪着冰冷的光泽，以及他是怎样挣扎反抗，却又如何被人再次制服，然后又是一轮新的痛苦的审问和抽打。  
“Cheney！”头顶的报警器在他们头顶上高声嘶鸣，White吼着他的名字，她和那个女助手扭打在一起，另一个男助手就已经猛扑过来，死死地抱住Spot的腰。Spot一时间难以挣脱，只能化守为攻，按住对方的后背牢牢制住，然后抬起腿用膝盖猛击对方肚子，男人疼得松开手，Spot乘势把人举起来往玻璃那儿砸去。  
“小心后面！”White大叫着提醒他，Spot回身一望，一把手术刀正冲他的眉心飞来，Spot迅速弯腰，刀片贴着他的鼻尖飞了过去，他抬头，这次是黑洞洞的枪口。Reed举着那把麻醉枪正要对准他的脑袋。  
而就在老人扣下扳机的那一瞬间，刚刚摆脱女助手纠缠的White一个飞扑，推开了枪口。Spot迅捷地向旁边一滚， 一手捡起地上的针筒扎进试图加入混战的女助手的小腿，另一手迅速从枪套里抽出手枪，对着Reed的膝盖就是一枪。  
老人痛苦地惨叫起来，White迅速反手制住对方。  
“你看起来不完全是个记者。”Spot说，“我的意思是，你刚刚打得不错。”  
“我从普罗士的南方战场退下来的，强制兵役。我家里没有男孩，我十六岁就参加了第一场城市战斗。”White用手术刀割掉病床上的捆绑带，利索地绑住Reed的双手，把老人拎到手术台边，“听着，Reed，只要你肯配合，我们不会对你怎么样的。”  
“不会？那他呢？他可是打了我！”老人指着Spot质问到。  
“我不介意再给你来一下。”Spot抬了抬枪威胁到，对方立刻就老实了。  
“你们要什么？”他问。  
“Will Thomson。”White问，“告诉我他在哪？”  
“Thomson？”老人咳嗽一声，呻吟着朝手术台上动了动嘴唇，“那边就有一个。”


	12. Chapter 12

两人回头，White颤抖地伸出手拉开了盖在上面污迹斑斑的布。  
尽管早有心理预估，但真正看到被布掩盖在底下的景象时两人仍然还是感到头皮发麻——底下那个人的脸已经看不出样子，他的胸口的皮肤长满霉斑，四肢完全狰狞扭曲。White把布丢下，揪起Reed的衣领。“你们他妈的怎么能这样对他！”这是Spot和她相处的几天来第一次听到的脏话，不过他现在可没有闲心评论这些，而是过去劝阻Whit。“冷静！”他拉住情绪激动的女人，避免她把Reed弄死，“你这么做没有用！他不会回来的！”  
White抬头看他，无力地松开Reed，“怎么回事？你们对他做了什么？”她厌恶地问。  
“是……实验。”Reed缓缓地说到，“科研会和Connies药物的长期合作研发项目，关于一种应激增强性的激素。这种激素可以暂时性改变人体新陈代谢速率，并且刺激大脑兴奋，从而短时间激发人体机能。”  
“兴奋剂？”  
“不，不是。它能激活人类封闭中的任何一方面的潜能，最主要的就是普通人类的战斗力。不过出于实际考虑，我们暂时主攻的方向还是主要在改变人体新陈代谢来增强外伤自愈效果上。”  
“你们可以看看那些实验资料，”Reed撇头示意昏迷不醒的女助理身下散乱的文件，“我们现在已经进行到最后的测试阶段了，它已经成功通过了小型哺乳动物的测试，只要临床测试通过，我们就能上市。所以我们才需要一些适合的研究对象。”  
“公司每周都会帮我们召集各种各样的志愿者来进行实验。他们大多数都是从贫民区找来的，这些人通常疾病缠身，是最好的实验体。激素确实起了作用，志愿者不仅可以得到治疗，还会得到抚恤。那些志愿者很感激我们。”  
Reed说到这里，看着他们，眼里一种满是希翼的天真：“你们知道吗，如果我的激素真正开发上市，就可以造福更多人。”  
“是吗？”White冷笑一声，“那Will呢？他为什么又变成这样了？”  
“那只是一次失败，失败是不可避免的，我很遗憾。”  
“你知不知道你究竟在干什么，Reed教授？从来就没有任何志愿协议！你的志愿者都是被毒品骗进来的！你知道你的实验造成了多少人的死亡和失踪？Will因为这件事被你们抓进来的！”  
Reed的脸色一下变得苍白，他正欲开口辩解，这时外面突然亮堂起来，一直默不作声的Spot拽住White的肩膀往身旁一拉，紧接着一颗子弹从White耳边呼啸而过。Spot朝外面开了几枪作为反击，回头一看发现Reed虽然被吓得瘫在地上，但正勉强地往门口蠕动，“救命！”他尖叫着呼救，Spot一下扑过去把人揍昏，拖了回来。“你们的Reed在这里！”他大吼道。  
外面的枪声停止了。“入侵者听着，请你们立刻放下武器！”手术室外有人高举喇叭冲他们大喊，“再说一遍，请你们立刻放下武器！”  
“你怎么样？”White问到。  
“没事，就是背摔得有点疼。”Spot迅速将枪上膛，“外面的人知道Reed在这儿，Connies的人应该不会蠢到让他送命，所以我们大概有几秒时间从这里冲出去。”他将手枪扔给White，扛起那把麻醉枪，“我会在前面开路，你把他看好了。他可是我们的人质。”  
“怎么冲？”  
Spot没吭声，这时所有的灯忽然应声而灭，并迅速闪了起来，借着瞬间的光亮，White看见一道黑色的影子猛蹿而起，房间外面传来几声枪响和痛呼。  
电力重新恢复，“走！”Spot在外面喊到，White顺势跟上。他们愣是冲出了一条血路，直到跑到一开始的汇合处，增援的警力源源不断地涌了上来，将他们层层包围。  
“退后，无论怎样都别出来。”Spot把White挡在运输机后面，自己缓缓走了出去，任由两个巡逻员将他制服。  
“多么精彩的逃窜啊！”一个人站在他头顶上鼓起掌。Spot一下就看清了那家伙的脸，Paul Williams，那个叛徒。  
显然，对方认出他也很意外，“哎呀，这不是Spotty吗？”男人走下楼梯，来到Spot面前，“我还以为你早就死了。原来他们一直找的都是你啊，你怎么倒还自己送上门来了？”  
“叛徒！”Spot往他脸上啐了一口唾沫，果不其然得到一个耳光。  
“哼，你以为你现在算个什么东西？充其量一条没人要的野狗罢了。”Paul厌恶地抹了抹脸，然后微笑起来，“噢，不，你还有一个同伴，对吗？那个调皮的小姑娘？”  
他转向White躲藏的角落，用甜得发腻的语调说到：“出来吧，小妞！我或许暂时还能用绅士礼节招待你一下。”  
他边说边从手下那里拿了一把枪朝那个角落逼近，但喊话并未达到预想的效果，“不出来？好吧，那就给你们一个惊喜。”他吹了一声唿哨，很快，一个孩子被拎了过来。在看到那个孩子的一瞬间，Spot气得全身发抖——那孩子不是别人，正是他们的小向导Joe。  
“操！”他骂到，“别出来，White！”  
他们的敌人对Spot的反应很是满意，Paul把枪顶在少年头上，“出来，小妞！否则我一枪打死这小鬼！”他威胁到，并且狠狠地捏了一把男孩的脖子，逼他哭出声呼救。  
“救命！Alex！”Joe像只嗷嗷待宰的小兔子在男人手底下挣扎，无助地向Spot求救，“我还不想死！救命！求求你！”  
Spot偏过头，男孩尖利的哭声扎在他的心上，也扎在一直躲藏在阴影里的White心上。她忍无可忍，挟持着半昏不醒的Reed走了出来。  
“把他们放了！”她沉声说到。  
Paul愣了愣，大笑起来：“哈！有趣，小妞。你想一命换两命？这种赔本生意我可不做。”  
“不过，”男人话锋一转，“倒也不是不可以。”他冲手下招了招手，把Spot押到面前，逼着他和Joe跪下，“二选一，一个和你走，剩下一个，就得挨枪子儿。”  
White看着面前两个人，Joe早已吓得说不出话来，而Spot抬眼瞪着她，他的脸色开始变得苍白，衬得那双荧绿色的眼睛更加幽深恐怖。  
“把那小子带走，不用管我。”他说。  
“这时候还逞英雄呢，Spotty？”Pual捉起他一撮头发，逼着他直视自己，“选选吧，小妞。”  
White犹豫良久，最终把Reed往前一推：“我两个都选，两命换两命，怎么样？”  
Pual一愣，朝White微笑，“你倒是仗义，小妞。把枪扔过来，我就放他俩走。”  
White把枪扔向Paul，对方一脚踩住了枪。White双手高举，缓步朝男人走去。Spot失去了束缚，狼狈不堪地从地上爬起，他搂着Joe的肩膀与White擦身而过，对方投向他一个意味深长的眼神。Pual对这一切浑然不知，笑眯眯地搂住White的肩膀。  
“小妞，”他猥琐地嗅了嗅White的头发，手指抚上她的脖颈，“你的脸蛋还真是不错，在我把你交给老大之前，不如我先和你单独谈谈，嗯？”  
White冷冷地撇起嘴角，她的手摸上男人的手臂，“当然可以。”她说，手一发力，迅速抬腿用膝盖撞向Pual的胯间。  
“啊！”就在Paul发出惨叫的同时，Spot回身一手劈下直指他后脑勺的那把枪，一手将男孩护在身后，然后再捉过还未反应过来的老教授。White手腕上下一翻，影子匕首从袖间弹出。她用一只胳膊死死锁住那个痛苦的男人，将利刃抵在他的咽喉。两人背靠背，挡住Joe。  
“都他妈别动！”Spot朝那些齐刷刷对准他的枪吼道，用枪指了指劫持的两个人质。他的声音里带血，将暴徒的狠戾展示得一览无遗：“放我们走，不然老子崩了他们俩！”  
经过连续的刺激，加上性命之忧，Paul已经吓得完全软下去，“让……让他们走！”他哆哆嗦嗦地对手下说。  
Spot拎着人质不依不饶，“给我们一辆车。”White配合地把匕首顶得更紧，Paul的脖子上已经渗出了血丝。“否则——”  
“照他说的办！”Paul急急忙忙地命令到。  
警卫按要求开来一辆军用吉普，Spot多疑地绕着车子转圈检查。  
“别给我耍花样，Williams。”在确认没什么问题之后，Spot说，“你会知道我做出什么的。”  
他拉了一下枪栓，对着Paul的两只膝盖分别就是一枪。“这只是一个警告。”Spot把枪别在腰后，“下一次，我可不会那么仁慈。”  
他把人丢下，跳上车。White发动引擎，两人带着男孩扬长而去。  
Paul自然不会就这么轻易放弃。当他们快要开出厂区，White骂了第二句脏话。“操！”一辆小型货车以及一小队摩托突然从他们后侧出现。  
后者见他们开始加速，于是决定开枪阻止他们。子弹冲着车子袭来，Spot刚把抱住Joe的头把他摁倒，一颗子弹就打碎了后玻璃。躲过了这波袭击，Spot抽出手枪，摇下车窗，探出胳膊和头去反击。奈何对方火力远比他们密集，Spot刚放两枪就不得不缩进来。  
“该死。”他抽出弹夹一看，已经没几颗子弹，“White，把你的枪给我。”  
White头也不回地把枪递过来。Spot拉下保险，对方火力稍微减少了些，他再次探出头去，他的第一枪放倒了卡车上的那个开枪的家伙，第二枪则打中那辆小货车的轮胎，货车失去平衡，歪歪扭扭地翻倒，堵住了后面几排的摩托车追兵。  
“干得漂亮！”White瞥了一眼后视镜，“小心！”话音未落，只听Spot叫惨一声，手枪脱手而出，整个人一下摔进车里。  
“你怎么样！”White换挡变道，将那个粘过来的摩托车追兵狠狠撞向路边。  
“只是流弹，”Spot捂住胳膊撑起身体，但还是因疼痛歪斜在靠垫上，他吸了几口气，咬牙说到，“我还能撑。”  
White开始全力加速，带着她们玩命逃离追兵。随着与追兵的距离逐渐拉大，他们似乎正跑向一个安全的境地。Spot蜷缩在座位里忍受颠簸，逃离既给他带来安全感，也在抽走他先前对峙剩下的所有精力。他控制不住地发出痛苦混乱的呜咽，朝男孩的怀里缩去。他陷入自我意识的放逐，而当整个车厢里完全充斥着男人粗重的喘气声，含糊的吞咽声，以及时不时夹杂诺索尔单词的咕哝时，他们不得不停下来照顾伤员。  
在Joe的指引下，White把车停在滩涂上的一块巨大岩石后面，为他处理伤口。Spot多少有些运气，那枚子弹的确没有留在他的胳膊里造成更多的损伤，而此时他惊人的自愈能力正紧锣密鼓地发挥作用。坐垫底下恰好有一瓶白兰地，辛辣的酒液冲刷走血污，也给皮肤带来持续不断的烧灼感，Spot因此清醒过来，他坐起身眯眼瞥了一眼自己潦草包扎的伤口。  
“一命换一命，小姑娘，”伤痛显然麻痹了Spot的脑子，他傻乎乎地咧咧嘴，仿佛刚刚只是他开了一个无伤大雅的恶作剧玩笑，“我的英雄做得怎么样？”  
“白痴。”White瞪了他一眼，“你最早怎么说的。”  
“呃……伙计们，”被打发去望风的Joe钻进车里加入他们的对话，他听起来有些迟疑，“我觉得那些人找到我们了。”  
少年话音刚落，就有摩托引擎轰鸣的声音传来，并且愈来愈大，偏偏在这种危机时刻，车子熄火，怎么也发动不起来。他们别无选择，只能卧倒在座位底下，等待被再次抓捕。  
White想起什么，“对了，小子，”她问，“你怎么会被抓到这里来？”  
经历过刚刚近乎生死的考验，男孩这时候反倒是意外的平静。“我是在被你们送走以后被混混找上的，他们向我打听你们，我不肯说。他们就抢你们的东西，我想护着，可是我打不过他们，还被抓起来了。Toby想救我，就咬他们，那些人就去踹他，”他叙述得很慢，讲到最后声音止不住地颤抖，“他们就拿枪……然后……然后……”男孩的话音里带着哭腔。  
“……我很抱歉。”White一时不知说什么好。  
“没关系。”Joe抽抽鼻子，“Toby是为了救我，他是个勇敢的好男孩。”  
“不，是我们牵连到你了。”  
“可你们是好人，小姐！你们是我见过的最厉害的人了。你们是不是想抓住那些工厂里的坏人？”男孩自责地说，“倒是我，我没能帮你们看好东西。那里面一定有很多你们收集的证据对吗？”  
White苦笑一下，“不用担心。”她极力想让男孩宽心，“这只是其中一部分。最重要的部分我已经托人交给我在郎布里的人啦，她会替我好好保管的。”  
“调查局？”Spot突然开口问到。  
“算是吧，已经不重要了。这次抓住我们就要死了，对吗？”  
“是的，看来我们没那么好运。”Spot双手交叠放在胸前作出祷告的姿势，颇有点壮烈赴死的意味，“只可惜没有鲜花。”  
“什么？”White问。  
“没什么。”Spot回答，他顿了一下，用诺索尔语说到，“对不起，мама，我保护不了你。我们还是被抓了。”  
这时外面的发动机轰鸣也停止了，三人知道是那些追兵找上门来。他们安静地等待着他们的悲壮时刻。他们没能如愿以偿，外面一阵骚动，接着是几声高昂的狗叫，然后世界陷入短暂的沉寂，因为有东西正用力地挠着车门，有人把门拉开，接着一只迅猛的身影就蹿进车里，男孩一愣，既而兴高采烈地搂住那个毛茸茸的大家伙：“Toby！谢天谢地你还活着！”  
两个大人对望一眼，他们爬下车，眼前的景象让人难以置信：那些警卫都趴在地上呻吟着。他们回头看向刚刚拉开车门的家伙。对方蒙着脸，身着像黑夜一般漆黑的夜行衣，扛着一把来复枪站在一旁，毫无疑问，面前的杰作全都出自这人之手。  
“枪法不错，”Spot难得夸奖别人，也难得真诚地向对方道谢，“不管你是谁，刚刚多亏你，谢了。”  
那个蒙面的陌生人并未对他的道谢作出任何口头上的回应，或者说，他直接用行动回应了一切。接下来的事情有些匪夷所思，陌生人扔掉了他的枪，大步流星地向他们，准确地来说是Spot，走来，接着就是直冲面门的一拳，Spot还没想通为什么这个陌生人突然像个疯子一样要揍他，就已经被扑倒在地，伤口撕裂和脊背撞击的疼痛让他禁不住呻吟一声，然后又挨了一拳——不过这次Spot稳稳地接住它。蒙面人没有停止攻击，Spot努力抵抗，他们扭打在一起，White和Joe因这突如其来的变故一时不知所措，等他们想起来应该劝架时，那两个家伙却像两条交尾的蛇缠在一起，只不过互相掐着对方的脖子。那个蒙面人在Spot身下扭动挣扎，试图把他甩下去，蓝眼睛里出离的愤怒。  
等等，蓝眼睛？  
Spot腾出那只没有受伤的手摸上身下人的脸，一把扯下那人的面罩。  
陌生人不是别人，正是Morgan。


	13. Chapter 13

军用吉普在公路上平稳行进，眼下还是没有人愿意开口，也没有人去拨弄暖气。尽管车子里满满当当，坐在后座的男孩还是感觉自己正没来由地背后一阵阵地发冷，于是他把狗搂得更紧，试图靠爱犬的体温获得温暖，可惜没什么效果。Joe只好把自己的注意力分散到其他事情上去，但不知道应该把自己的目光放在哪里，因为其他人都看起来不受影响：White挤在他身边百无聊赖地翻着塞在坐垫下的地图册，Spot待在副驾驶位上，抱着一杆来复枪，把头扭向窗边昏睡，现在掌控车子的是另一个陌生男人。  
那个陌生人是在滩涂加入他们的。大约十分钟前，他还和Spot扭在一起，僵持不下。  
认清对方身份之后，Spot不可置信地松开手，“为什么？你他妈为什么要打我？”他愤怒地问。  
Morgan起身拍掉沾染在身上的沙土，“呵，”他冷哼一声，“我倒想问你呢，只身犯险大闹Connies工业园区？你是什么时候爱上这种老套的英雄主义电影的，Spotty？”  
“因为你，本来我们的人完全可以把事情在没闹大之前就处理好！我的计划都被你打乱了！你知道这样我要写多少报销单和报告吗？而且刚刚是我救了你！你到底知不知道感激？”  
“我不需要你救。”Spot烦躁地回答，“谁要你救？你以为我猜不出来你打的算盘？勾搭Connies的人，然后‘套话’。简直就是你们这群调查局卖屁股的娘娘腔惯用的伎俩。”  
Morgan再度冲上来揪住他的衣领：“你再说一遍？！”  
“卖屁股的杂种！”

无论他们刚刚闹得多么厉害，他们现在都安然无恙——彼此一句话也不说，但依然安然无恙——地坐在前排。当然了，这很大一部分都取决于White的功劳。

“够了够了。”White终于看不下去他们的争吵，上来拉架，“现在休战，男孩们。”  
Morgan松开手，看了White一眼。“我认得你，你是宴会上的那个，《晨风报》记者，对吗？”他问。  
“是我。咱们现在可没时间叙旧，敌人肯定不止面前这几个。咱们最好想办法转移到别的地方去，比如回到希卡利。你说是吧，调查局先生？”  
“确实，但是我暴露的时候Connie已经在来牡蛎湾的路上了。抓不到你们，他们势必会恼羞成怒，加大搜索，现在回到镇子上无疑是自投罗网。”  
“那你的打算是？”  
“老实说，没有。”Morgan耸耸肩，“但现在出发总比干站着强，”他躬身拉开后座车门，“请，小姐。”等White坐进车里，他又让男孩和狗待在后座。现在只剩下Spot和他面面相觑。  
“不，还是我自己来吧。”Spot捡起那杆猎枪钻进车里。  
………………  
如果他们现在是在外出旅行，那么沉默就是不请自来的乘客，突兀地挤在当中。就在男孩思索他们是不是要和沉默一直旅行到世界尽头的时候，车子前面传来沉闷的响声，接着是猛地一个急刹停下。司机尝试重新点火，但里程表的指针飞快地在表盘上滑过一道弯，然后掉回零刻度线，一动不动。  
“操！”  
终于，车里出现了第一个单词，尽管那是句脏话，但男孩依然感激。Spot睁开眼睛，他一言不发地看向Morgan。  
“我去看看。”Morgan解开安全带，溜下车去，接着Spot也跟着下车。听到车门被重重关上的声响，White如梦初醒地从地图册后抬起眼睛。  
“那两个人呢？”她问男孩。  
“下车了，Ms.White。”Joe回答，“我们是不是应该也下去看看？”  
“他们会处理好的。”White的视线重新落回地图册上。  
车外  
Morgan盯着那只躺在车轮底下的狐狸，动物也惊恐茫然地回望着他。旁边传来轻微的响动，Morgan抬眼，是Spot打开车前盖。  
“是发动机出了问题。”Spot打量着引擎，“只是撞到狐狸你就能烧坏引擎，驾驶技术值得赞扬，Morgan。”  
Morgan没说话，踢了踢那只压扁的狐狸。  
“瞧，线被烧断了。”Spot指了几个地方，“不过，现在这里需要一个修车工，你很走运，我正好就是。”  
“你有工具吗？”Morgan终于凑过来，打量复杂的机械。  
“工具？不不不。”Spot伸手捻住那两根线头，把它们缠在一起，“成了。”  
“结束了？”  
“是。你去发动看看。”  
Morgan的目光在他和车前盖之间来回打转，“你确定？”他犹疑地问到，而对方默默地接受着他的扫视，“你应该发动看看。”Spot把那个要求又重复一遍，说话时无辜地眨着眼睛，语气坚定。  
Morgan只好按Spot说的去做。引擎像哮喘病患者一样咳嗽两声，于是司机向维修工投去“我就说吧”的眼神。大约是机缘巧合，又或者是故意针对，就在他刚那么做的时候，引擎见鬼地发动起来，车灯重新照亮公路，Spot钻回车里，脸上挂着胜利的笑容，“看吧，”他说，“虽然有些勉强，但凑合能用。你只要别再碾了狐狸就行。”  
他等着Morgan接下来的刻薄话，可是依然没有任何回应——除非他挫败地皱起眉毛也算是回应的话。  
又经过十几分钟的风驰电掣，他们在一个依然看起来像是荒野山林的地方又停了下来。这次没有发生任何交通事故，而是Morgan主动停下。“这就是你的计划，先生？”Spot再也忍不住开口，“这看起来一点也不安全。”  
“当然不是，只是我们需要下车散散步，Spot。”Morgan回答他，“这辆车是你们抢来的，对吧？”  
“是啊。有什么问题？”White问。  
“这就是问题所在了。十字军在找你们，所以我们不可能开着一辆对方知道的车到处闲逛，这是我们现在的大概位置。”Morgan抽走她手上的地图，他指了一个地方，转向Joe，“你是本地人吧，小子？”  
“是的，先生。”男孩回答，说着上前端详那张地图，“这里以前有一片猎区，禁猎令出了以后基本都废弃了……哦，我明白了！您是要用那儿的猎人营地，对吗？”  
“没错。一个安静，藏在山林里，没人打搅的临时安全屋。”Morgan说，“不过我也不大记得确切位置，或许该你带带路了？”  
…………  
男孩带他们踩过一条蜿蜒曲折的小径，一幢复式木屋出现在眼前，他们轻而易举地打开了大门，走进黝黑寂静的房间。  
他们运气不错，这幢房子虽然陈旧，但电力供应依然运转正常。Morgan打开电灯，“我去看看这里还有没有能用的通讯设备。”他抢先一步迈上楼梯台阶，并擅自替其他人做出安排，“你们可以找找这里还有没有食物什么的，或者到起居室里休息一下。”  
“我去厨房。”White溜进厨房。  
“我也去，Toby一定饿坏了。”Joe紧跟着White进了厨房。  
现在只剩下Spot和狗了。猎犬无辜地抬头望着他。“走吧，小子。”Spot一拉狗绳，朝起居室走去。  
起居室一片漆黑，Spot打开电灯，屋子里一下亮堂许多。房子的主人似乎离开得匆忙，许多东西都还未来得及收拾带走，杂乱地堆在墙角。Spot拉开沙发上的防尘罩，抓过一个绣满鲜花小熊图案的抱枕，人窝了上去。  
Spot大多数的睡眠经历是在干硬粗糙的板床上度过，也有时是躺在阴冷潮湿的牢房里，躺在这种柔软舒服的玩意儿上给他一种不真切的，被裹挟的感觉，他觉得自己似乎马上就要被人拖着下坠，但沙发垫正好好地托着他的后背。他的戒备暂时可以放下，诺索尔人盯着空中肆意飘扬的尘埃，一些记忆深处里的细枝末节与眼前的景象开始重叠，那是属于Spot遥远的，在乡下外祖母家里度过的童年。  
冬日里的每一天，当他从林地里踩雪回家，敲开家门时，外祖母养的那只老猫总会跳进他的怀中，他们一块躺在手工织的羊毛毡里，侧耳倾听厨房里大人们的低语交谈——前线的消息很少能够鼓舞人心，工厂商店也不好过。那几年的诺索尔一片严寒，但是躺在羊毛毡里的男孩对这些一所无知，他不关心这些，他在乎的是怀里毛茸茸的温顺猫咪，厨房里开水壶沸腾的吱吱叫声，装着热茶的搪瓷杯边檐上的一层白雾，以及柴火堆里随时可能跃出的小火星。  
对了，说到柴火，Spot浑身发冷的感觉更明显了。他摇晃着站起来，想离壁炉更近一点——  
咚！  
听到声响，White和Joe一起冲进起居室，Spot趴在地上，而狗倒在一边。“噢不！”White冲过去把高大的男人翻过来，Spot双眼紧闭，嘴唇颤抖，面色惨白。她托起Spot的脑袋，翻开眼皮，Spot的瞳孔涣散，“嘿，Cheney，你能听见我吗？”她拍打Spot的脸颊。  
“Toby！”男孩抱着逐渐冰冷僵硬的爱犬惊慌失措，“Toby你怎么了！Ms White，你知道Toby出了什么事吗！Toby会不会死？”  
“闭嘴，小子！”White心烦意乱地吼道。  
“出什么事了？”Morgan这时候才出现在起居室的门口，他看到此情此景，当下愣了几秒试图理清状况，接着迈步走来，蹲下身，迅速地拉下Spot的外套，Spot的衬衫被血液浸红了大半，于是Morgan扯开衬衫扣子，Spot的伤口在几人眼前一览无遗，“他怎么会伤得这么严重？”  
White偏头，用她栗色的眼睛注视Morgan，“一定是那个时候，我们从仓库里逃出来后他们派了追兵。”她尽量平稳地叙述所有事情，“Spot为了吸引火力被流弹打中了。”  
Morgan闻言，再次撩开Spot的衣领，重新凑近仔细查看伤口，手指搭在Spot的手腕上。大概过了不到十几秒，他松开手。“我很抱歉。”他说，“把他放平吧。”  
这个要求一下点燃了女人的怒火。“你根本不觉得抱歉，你一点也不在乎！”White揪住Morgan的衣领，“从一开始，你就一直在斥责Cheney，他的伤口就是因为你们打架才感染的！听着，我不管你到底和他的恩怨有没有彻底消除，我都不允许你就这么放弃他！”  
“冷静，小姐。”Morgan投降般地举起双手，“我当然在乎Cheney，我也不会放弃他。他现在只是失血过多休克，如果你一直和我吵下去，反而会让情况恶化。放平他，马上做心肺复苏，让他呼吸保持通畅，剩下的交给我来处理，他还有救。”男人灰蓝色的眼睛恳切地注视着女人，“相信我，好吗？”  
White松开手，把Spot小心放好，Morgan脱去外套，捂在Spot的伤口处，“Joe，去找纱布、针线、剪刀、小刀、镊子、酒，没有的你找替代品。”然而没有听到回应，“Joe？”两人回头，只见男孩双眼失神地跪在那儿，他的影子不断拉长，延伸，直至Spot脚下。  
“该死，是影子链接。”Morgan过去摸男孩的脉搏，它的跳动正逐渐衰弱。  
“什么？”  
“呃，有点难解释，你知道吧，我和你不是一类人，字面意义上的，而且解释我的种族很花时间，而且还涉及到我的工作性质——”Morgan看上去有些为难，幸而White打断了他：“停下，自大鬼。我非常确定我们是一类人，字面意义上的。而且我知道你是干嘛的。”  
“噢，哦。前任夜巡？”  
“差不多，这个故事我们之后再谈。所以你最好快点给我个解释。”White指着地板上躺着的家伙。  
“好的，这么说吧，根据局里的理论培训课来看，Cheney出现了能力暴动的症状，他在逐步吸取掠夺这个屋子里所有的生命。而且他的能力好像暂时只能吞噬弱者，要保住那个男孩的命必须让更强壮的人干扰这种联系。”Morgan一边解释一边伸长手指，要搭在男孩的太阳穴上，却被White阻止了。  
“让我来吧，我是天赋者。”她把男人推到一旁，将自己的手贴了上去。只听噼啪一声，Spot抽搐了一下，猛地睁开眼睛，抓住White的手腕，整个人僵硬地弹起来。他的眼里盛满的黑色液体正不断从眼眶流出，滴落在White的手上，灼烧感令她不适地大叫。而Spot的眼眶周围再一次滋生出许多细密的黑色纹路和伤疤，逐渐蔓延至整张脸，他动了动嘴唇，一股潮湿的铁锈味向White袭来，White差点吐出来。同时，一股强烈的束缚感挟持了她，White只觉得自己的力量正在迅速地流逝——  
啪！  
Spot松开手，White全身的束缚感顿时消失了，她双脚一软，Morgan连忙扶住她的胳膊。  
“还好吗？”他问。  
“还好。”White想要抬起手擦掉额头上的冷汗，却发现自己的双手被影子裹挟，无法动弹，“……我没想到他会反噬。”  
“嗯，不过影子链接已经建立了。”Morgan看了眼僵在那儿的Spot以及连成一片的影子，“我去安顿好那个小子，然后我们马上开始。”  
“你最好快点。”White抬眼，她的眼眶周围同样出现了黑色细  
纹，嗓音嘶哑又陌生，“我们时间可不多了。”  
……………………  
Connies运输公司仓库  
研究室留给Connie的，是一片混乱。女人注视着面前焦黑的墙壁，破碎的支架以及那两具助理的尸体。  
“George。”她唤到。  
“是的，老板。”George答应一声，走上前，“您有什么吩咐？”  
“让人把他们都抬出去。”Connie指着地上的尸体说，“去联系家属，和他们协商，他们的殉葬费由我们承担，如果家属索要赔偿就尽量多给，总之设法让他们闭嘴。”  
“好的。”George掏出笔记本有条不紊地记录着，“还有别的指示吗？”  
“先在厂里封锁消息，把实验体都暂时转移，如果他们闹就多给些抚慰剂，对今晚参与值班的工作人员都安排单独面谈，不要造成更大的影响。”  
“明白，我这就去办。”George收起笔记本，迈步离开了房间。  
Paul看了一眼男人远去的背影，他虽然这几年跟从Connie，得到了她的不少信赖，但在这些重大的事情出现时，Connie永远都托付给其他人。  
“老板，我也可以做George的工作。”他忍不住说。  
“Paul，George是我的助理，处理这些都是他分内之事。”Connie轻缓地回答，“我看重你，但是你也不要抢做功臣。而且今晚的事……”  
“我知错了，我只是想努力弥补。”Paul嗅到了一丝危险，赶紧补充道。  
“你的错我们等会儿在讨论，Reed教授在哪？”她问。  
“呃，Reed教授受了些惊吓。”Paul回答，“现在在办公室里休息。”  
“好，”Connie点点头，“带我去见见他。”  
Reed确实受了不小的惊吓，他坐在办公室的沙发上，身上披着一条毛毯。见到Connie，他的嘴动了动：“Ellie。”  
“Loan，”Connie拉住他的手，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”Reed摇摇头，“但是这次临床实验被那两个入侵者打断了，我们就此失去最好的实验体。除此之外，他们还抢走了一部分之前的数据报告。”  
“要查出丢失哪一部分的实验数据我需要时间，而且到最后很有可能我们这几个月来付出的努力和金钱都是白费功夫。”  
“Ellie，你要做好准备。”  
双方陷入沉默，而这时候，一个年轻警卫跑过来，神色慌张：  
“老板，松鸦那边来了消息，您的那位先生！”  
“他怎么了？”Connie敏感地扭过头。  
“他逃脱了，松鸦先生也受了伤。”  
“……”Connie闭上眼睛，Paul在一旁小心翼翼地观察着老板的面部表情，半晌，女人重新睁眼，“Alex Cheney和Moliere Morgan，一个是克别索最后幸存下来的家伙，一个是调查局经手克别索最后一次军火交易的探员。”她说，“这两个人总有一个出来搅局。”  
Connie转向Paul，她的声音里带着愠怒：“那个探员和袭击者是一伙儿的，他们暂时逃不出牡蛎湾，现在加强追击，不惜一切代价都要给我抓住他们。”  
………………  
尽管见过不少伤口，对Morgan来说，眼前的这个并不算惨烈，但当他剖开Spot的伤口时，才发现事情的糟糕程度甚至超出他原本的预期：留在体内的残余弹片由于先前的折腾偏移了位置，割破血管，不偏不倚地卡在出血口，好在Spot的救命天赋幸运地发挥作用——它一直尽心尽力保持着修复，割裂，出血，修复的循环，然而，也正是因为他的自愈能力现在无法修复这个伤口，才出现了功能紊乱和能力暴动，差点惹来祸端。  
更糟的是，Morgan作为外勤，他的救治技能并不精湛，加上现在简陋的医疗条件只能让情况愈发棘手。  
简单的消毒过后，Morgan眯着眼睛，小心翼翼地用镊子去碰弹片细屑，只是轻微地动了动，血就一下从出血口涌出。男人赶忙一手抄起纱布，一手迅速把弹片夹起扔到盘子里，同时用纱布堵住伤口。  
“情况不妙，他的血管无法修复，大量失血很可能让他挺不过来。”Morgan把染红的布扔掉，又抓了一块堵上去，血依然在源源不断地涌出，他低下头伏在Spot的肩膀上仔细地查看伤口，“这不正常，按理说把弹片取走它就能立刻长回来。你们之前做了什么？”  
“药物测试。”White嗓子里又滑出了之前那个陌生的嗓音。这嗓音听起来有些奇妙，它就像是成年女性和一个稚嫩少年的混合，但它所蕴含的情感却应该是一个饱经劫难看淡世事的沧桑老人才拥有的， **并且富有浓郁的诺索尔口音。 ******  
但这些都不过是信息所推导出的结论，更重要的是信息掩藏之下的情绪。Morgan无意使用他的能力要去挖掘信息背后的秘密，可那一瞬间他的结论促使他停下了手上的动作。  
那些痛苦，迷茫，绝望以及其他难以言喻的负面情绪全都来自Spot。  
Morgan随即意识到那是Spot和White短暂地共享思维，他透过White看向Spot。对方并不知道如何隐藏自己的情绪和信息，Morgan轻而易举地看到Spot毫无遮掩的恐惧。  
“别那么看我。”察觉到Morgan的信息侵入，White，也许应该说是Spot叫到。  
“他们做了什么？”  
“他们给我打了一针。”  
“可能是那个针的副作用导致伤口不能恢复。”Morgan自言自语到，“你知道他们用的什么药吗？”  
“我不知道，他们问我问题，然后我想起了一些事。”  
Morgan想进一步追问，但Spot变得闪烁其词，而此时White手上的影子链接也正慢慢断开。  
到最后，那些细纹全部消失，White如梦初醒。“怎么样了？”她问，刚刚脱离链接， 她的声音多少都有些虚弱。  
“情况不妙。”Morgan表情凝重，“他自己主动断了和你的链接。你们在工厂里接受的药物测试好像对他的治愈能力产生了影响。”Morgan停顿一下，“现在只有两条路能救他，但是希望不大。”  
“什么办法？”  
Morgan没理会White的发问，只是拿起一把干净的餐刀，利落地往手腕上一划，细密的血珠从刀口渗出，Morgan把手腕凑到伤口旁边，将血全部挤进去，接着将伤口周围的血迹擦干开始缝合，念念有词。  
White被他的行为弄得一头雾水，“你在搞什么献祭仪式吗？”  
“我只是在祈祷。祈祷他恢复速度比他失血速度快，或者，祈祷他对我的血没有排异反应。”Morgan把所有的注意力都放在了伤员上，“拜托，接受它吧，接受它吧，Spotty。”  
幸运站在他们这方，Spot之后没有更多的出血，伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合，缝合的伤疤逐渐淡化，一切都向好的方向发展。  
Morgan伸手按住Spot的脖子，脉搏有力的颤动从他的指尖传来，“看起来我们暂时解决了Cheney的问题。”他松开手，轻描淡写地说，沙哑的嗓音却暴露出他的疲惫，“去把炉火点起来吧，接下来还有许多故事要说呢。”


	14. Chapter 14

炉火提供了柔和的暖意和光亮，茶几上的搪瓷杯里的速溶咖啡泛着泡沫，悠哉悠哉地打旋儿，受伤的男人被安置在沙发上，此刻正裹进一层厚实的深色毛毯安详沉睡，屋子里唯二清醒的两个人围在壁炉旁坐定，准备进行一场谈话。  
“开始吧。”他们端起咖啡杯，向对方致意。  
“我猜你和我一样有很多问题要问，不过在此之前，我们需要一次正式的自我介绍。”Morgan两腿交叠，十指交叉搁在膝盖上，“女士优先。”  
White深吸一口气，“没什么值得说的，”她说，“Flora White，如你所见，我是一个专栏作家。”  
“很好，这部分我们一开始就知道了。你没有真正回答我的问题，Ms.White。”询问人意味深长地眨眨眼睛，指出记者正在逃避的内容，“你是个前任夜巡，却没有任何官方记录说你是天赋者？”  
“我猜你只看了罗欧地区的记录。”White摇头，“我是普罗士人。”  
“噢，看来这背后还有别的故事。”对方脸上浮出一丝笑意，“一个背井离乡的前夜巡。”  
纵然听者有意，故事的主人却没什么耐心。“没什么可谈的，”她说，“普罗士的南方战争，我在十六岁时入伍参战，能力与此同时觉醒。我在部队里滥用能力犯了点小错，接受没完没了的心理评估和表现审查。我本该滚蛋回家，但他们需要我的能力为他们打仗。我转去特别作战营接受训练，到战地前线执行特殊任务。在停战协定签署前被普罗士分局看上，他们给我寄了邀请函，而我答应了。”  
Morgan点点头，“接下来的事情我们都很熟悉，高强度的训练，定期的心理评估，夜巡考核，然后是在全世界铤而走险。所以你为什么突然退出？”他问。  
这句话显然戳到White的痛处，她在椅子里蜷缩起来，沉默了好一会儿才说到：“我失控了。”  
“因为我的疏忽，Albert，我的搭档，我的训练官，在我眼前炸成了碎片。就像十七岁觉醒的那个下午，我目睹那孩子的父亲如何死去。”White缓缓地说，Morgan注意到她绞紧的手指，骨节间微微泛红，“我得了精神性应激障碍，我无法控制我的情绪，能力，以及任何事。军队不会继续花钱养一只不能战斗还失控的狗，不是吗？我在医院待了半年，情况好转以后，医生给我的建议是找份写字的活儿，这样有助于培养心性。于是我来到罗欧，加入了《晨风报》。”  
“无意冒犯，”Morgan说，“你说你该过平静的生活，可是你又搅和到这件事里来了。是因为你听说失踪的同行让你的探员直觉察觉出不对劲吗？”  
“不只是同行，Will是我在这里最好的朋友。我敢说他是我见过最勇敢执着的人了。”  
“这可是个相当高的评价，Ms White。”  
“他就是这样的人，不会有任何事情能让Will放弃真相。”  
“过去几个月他都在跟进Connies的案子，一直有人给报社寄许多恐吓信。主编不想惹上麻烦，向他施压。但是他没有停止调查，他的付出是值当的，那篇报道让我们报社的销量小爆了一把。”  
“但是Connies不可能不坐视不管，几乎在那篇报道刊载的同时，主编把他开除了。”White说到这里叹了口气。  
Morgan摇头，“你们主编倒是把关系撇得干净。但对Will来说他仍然危险。他手上有能把Connies置于死地的把柄，对吗？”他看向White。  
对方愕然，“……对，你怎么知道？”  
“这就是我会在这里的原因了，Ms White。蜘蛛网络得到消息，而我的行动目标就是救出Will。”  
White苦涩地笑了一下：“那你晚来了一步，调查局先生。”  
“什么？”  
White双手扶额，两缕刘海垂了下来，Morgan一时看不到她的表情，“他死了，Will Thomson死了。”似乎实验室里那个扭曲的人形又在她眼前重现。“你没看到他们是怎么折磨他的……”  
White没说下去，她吸了吸鼻子。坐在她对面的男人也没出声，房间里一时之间只有柴火在劈啪作响。  
许久，White才长吁一口气，重新直起身体坐正，她看向男人，“我会替Will报仇，让他们尝到代价。”记者看起来一脸平静，Morgan却分明看见White那双杏栗色的眼睛里正闪着亮晶晶的微光。  
Morgan看着她，“我对你所失去的而感到抱歉，Ms White。但恕我冒昧，你确定你真的看到Mr Thomson的尸体了吗？”  
White愣了一下，脸上瞬间多了几分恼怒。“你这是什么话？！他就躺在我眼前！”她吼道。  
“冷静些，Ms White。”Morgan安抚她到，“这只是我一个推测。Cheney和你为了找到Mr Thomson在工厂大闹了一场，而从你刚刚的反应来看，我猜他们指给你们看了一具扭曲的尸体，然后告诉你们那就是Mr Thomson。我说的对吗？”  
White迟疑地点头，她仔细地回想起先前的一切，突然捂住嘴：“你是说——”  
“也许Mr Thomson没有死，只是Connies让你们认为他死了。”Morgan抿了口咖啡，“既然他手上有Connies的把柄，那么Connies不会轻易动他，到处见血对他们没多少好处。虽然我们并不知道Mr Thomson的处境如何，但我的直觉告诉我他有很大几率还活着，而且还藏在某处。”  
“可是我查到十字军和Connies近几年有私下合作往来，如果Connies有什么肮脏勾当需要处理，那就是十字军的事了。”  
“你说的没错，Ms White。不过蜘蛛一向很少出错。就在最近，还是有人目睹疑似Mr Thomson的家伙在希卡利镇现身，你不觉得这样曝光未免太刻意了些？就像是为了引起一些人的注意——”Morgan讲到这儿突然终止话头，他端详着White，又扭头看向仍处于睡梦中的Spot，眉头越皱越紧。White因男人严峻的神情不寒而栗，她刚想开口说些什么，Morgan把搪瓷杯磕在了茶几上，他从口袋里摸出一个部件，递给White，“这是我在Connie家里找到的一个像是微型低频脉冲发射器的东西，还好结构不复杂，我把它拆下来了。”  
White打量着那个部件，“这个设计，看起来像研发部的东西。”  
“没错。”接着Morgan又从外套的阴影里摸出Connie家里的那个硬壳盒子，“我还找到了这本'寓言诗集’，里面都是过去几个月Ellie Connie和Loan Reed的往来信件，他们在谈论我们这种‘活死人’，或者像他们信中所称呼的‘幽灵’。”  
“早在你把他拉进这个事件的旋涡中心之前，十字军就给Cheney设下过陷阱，他们制造一起桥头伏击，我不知道他们的目的是什么，可能是为了铲除诺索尔黑帮留下来的余孽，但Cheney的能力却就此暴露，他用能力杀光了那次伏击中的所有人，这让十字军的人发现他是个转化者。他们决定狩猎他，试图把他带到牡蛎湾来。”  
“至于我们两个，都是因为Mr Thomson的失踪被吸引过来的。你是他最亲密的朋友，我是收到的是救出记者并取得他手上的资料。”Morgan停顿一下，“在我重新报道第一天，我的上司和我说，他们已经失去了一个巡夜人，我是个替补。我一直觉得这是句无关紧要的话，但现在看来这实际上是任务的一部分。”  
“Will Thomson应该就是那个失踪的巡夜人。”  
“不，这不可能。他不会是夜巡。”White摇摇头，“我和Will共事这么久，我为什么从来都感知不到他？”  
“也许Mr Thomson只是擅于隐藏，毕竟不是谁都像Cheney那样从不掩饰自己的信息和气味。”Morgan瞥了一眼Spot，“不管怎么说，Mr Thomson现在是在Connies的控制之下。我们必须设法搞清楚他们的目的，否则只能一直这样被动下去。Ms White，你们在厂区有找到什么吗？”  
“我们看到的和Will调查到的相差无几。”White说，“他们招收流浪汉为新开发的激素做药物测试。”  
“激素？”  
“类似兴奋剂的东西，原理好像是暂时改变人体代谢还是别的什么的，但据Reed所说，他们现在在研究增强对外伤的愈合效果和开发人类最大限度的破坏力。”  
“听起来像在开发我们的能力。”Morgan顿了一下，“也许就是为了从普通人类身上开发出这种能力。如果真是这样，那么这就对上了，Connies坚持狩猎Spot的原因。”  
“他们要制造出，像我们这样的人。”  
………………  
牡蛎湾，地下实验室  
Reed按下墙上的开关，注视着那道唯一完好的玻璃幕墙。随着光线一点一点的渗透，墙后慢慢显现出一个人影。那是一个高大的浅发男子，他身着白色的连体制服，胸前的标牌写着他的名字——Will Thomson，与White那张照片上欢快的气质不同，此刻的Will正一言不发地双手背后，静立在Reed面前，如同一座肃穆的雕塑。  
“Will，我见到了你召来的信使。”Reed开口到，“我已经让他们带走了资料。”  
“我听到了，Loan。”Will抬眼看他，“我在这里听了全程，我对你的腿感到抱歉。”  
Reed摆摆手：“只是义肢罢了，你的同伴下手可真狠啊。”  
“义肢？连我这么久都没看出来呢，Loan。”Will脸上浮现出一个微笑，“老教授演技不错啊。”  
“不然我要怎么帮你骗过其他人呢？话说回来，你为什么不想告诉你的同伴你还活着？”  
“直接出面会让我们两个都陷入麻烦。”Will说，“毕竟这里还是Connies的地盘，你或许信任我，但是我不信任你身边的人。而且他们总会猜出来的，不是吗？”  
“可是你那两个同事看起来并不像你说的那么专业而隐秘。”  
“等等，两个？”  
“是啊，一个年轻女孩和一个小混混。”  
“女孩？你是说Flora？她怎么会在这里？”  
“你似乎很惊讶？”  
“我没想到她会来。这不在我的计划之内。Flora不是我的同事……不，我是说，不是我在局里的同事。”Will抬眼，“她是个受过伤的小记者，她不应该在这里——”  
“那姑娘比你想的勇敢，她担心你，Will，她和那个毛头小子不惜生命危险闯进来找你。”Reed打断他的话头，说到。  
“是啊，她很勇敢，但是太冲动了。Flora会置身于危险中的。”  
“已经是了。Ellie下令在牡蛎湾搜捕他们，不过好消息是，有人似乎要和他们汇合，如果那两个年轻人不是你的同类公司，那么那个要和他们汇合的人应该就是了。如果事情顺利，你的消息就会被带到。”  
“但愿如此，不过话说回来，药剂怎么样了？”  
“也被带出去了。它现在就待在那个毛头小子的体内，一切效果必须等再次见到那小子才能知道了。Will，既然你能帮助我们的研究工作，为什么你从一开始要我连Ellie也瞒过去？”  
“我就这么摊牌了吧，Loan。我不是来帮助你们，而是帮助你。”  
“‘蜘蛛’什么都能感觉得到。他们默许Connies播种，默许他们用不合法的手段从研究上获得快速的进展，而现在该是收获的季节了。”  
“至于Connies和十字军，局里一开始就没打算让他们存活下去。这到底是个地下帮派，任其发展只会带来威胁，而且秩序需要维护。两年前是诺索尔黑帮，现在是十字军。这次行动不过是对帮派结构的再次洗牌，Ellie Connie，并不清楚她真正面对的是什么。”  
Reed显然被Will这番话给吓到了，“那么我呢？”他问，“我也会被‘收获’吗？”  
“噢，Loan，你已经是我们的一份子了。我们需要你的头脑和知识，你可以到我们这里来继续搞你的研究。”  
“只要我们两个能够逃脱这里。”  
“但愿如此，Will。”  
………………  
White看着手里的那一沓资料，忍不住打了个哈欠。她虽然现在干着和文字打交道的活儿，但面对这么多密密麻麻专业术语和数字的资料，加上之前的奔波，终归还是抵挡不住睡意来袭。  
同样在一旁筛查讯息的Morgan注意到记者的变化。  
“实在困得不行的话就去眯一会儿吧，Ms White。”他把手里的资料翻过一页，头也不抬地说。  
“不，我还能撑。”  
“别逞强了，记者小姐。我知道你今天承受了多少，你现在最需要的应该是休息。我会看着你们的。”男人的声音里带着温和沉稳，而他灰蓝色的眼睛里写满坦诚，这让记者紧绷的情绪逐渐被安抚放松下来，困乏和劳累毫不留情地乘虚而入，占据她的身心。  
即使这样，White还是打算做点什么，“我还是去看看那个孩子。晚安，调查局先生。”  
“晚安。”Morgan目送她离开起居室。而几乎是White一离开房间，Morgan勉强维持的从容也在顷刻间垮塌。他盯着手中的白纸黑字，却怎么也看不进去。自己任务差点失败的事实一时让他难以接受，Poor的提醒仍在耳边回响，“不要把一切事情都看得太过容易，Cream。”  
Morgan意识到自己先前对任务的态度轻浮而可笑，无论Mr Thomson是否活着，那都是一条鲜活的生命，是他素未谋面的同僚，是White崭新生活里的伙伴，而不是一张报告纸上的资料数据。他见到了White对朋友逝去所流露出的哀伤，而她那番感人的肺腑之言深深地刺痛了他的骄傲。  
Morgan觉得自己太过自私，Poor的指责的确没错，他浪费了不少时间在和Spot纠缠，这让他为之羞耻。他低下头在胸前比划，为那名勇敢的同类祈祷，同时感到一种切实的挫败和沮丧。  
不过事态并未完全走向不可挽回的地步，Morgan沉思到，虽然Mr Thomson生死未卜，但他已经设法搞到了大部分资料，任务其实算是完成一半。他之前已经设法联系上Poor，如果增援赶得及，房子里的人就可以安全逃离Connies和十字军的追捕。  
不能再出任何纰漏了。Morgan暗自想着，而这时候，房间里似乎响起异样的声音：  
“……？”


	15. Chapter 15

“……？”  
听到声音，Morgan愣了一下，摇摇头觉得自己是在幻听，又见Spot的嘴唇似有似无地动了动。Morgan下意识屏住呼吸，聆听Spot的低语：  
“……Мама？”  
Мама。妈妈。  
Morgan在心里重复到，他偏头端详伤患的脸庞，几天不见，男人的胡茬已经悄悄冒出来，细碎的额发软踏踏地垂下来，Spot的睫毛意外地细长，此刻它们正安静地贴在他的脸上，让年轻人脸上的阴郁多少褪去一些，并增添了几分初出茅庐的生涩。  
Spot转化时才多大？  
他究竟经历了什么，才会在梦里本能地呼唤自己的母亲？  
Morgan揉搓鼻梁，端起搪瓷杯抿了一口茶。冰冷和乏味的茶水将唇齿间残留的苦涩冲刷得干净，Morgan站起来，决定再去厨房煮点茶喝。  
……………………  
他坐在凳子上，盯着那只绕着吊灯打转的飞蛾。有好几次飞虫撞上了灯泡，被玻璃烫得发出滋滋声响，和它扇动翅膀时发出的嗡嗡声夹杂在一起，形成了怪异的旋律。  
“这种飞虫都喜欢光亮，无论如何都要扑向光明。”他闭起眼睛，一位妇人在他耳边轻柔地说到。  
“可是妈妈，光那么炽热，那么耀眼，为什么非要扑向它呢？”他开口问到，仿佛又回到孩提时代，“这样它们不就会死掉吗？”  
“Алексей，我的小雄鹰。”妇人的手摸着他的脑袋，揉着他的头发，“飞虫扑向光，因为它有飞向光明的自由，哪怕代价就是死亡。”  
“哪怕代价就是死亡……”他缓缓地重复到，“就像爸爸这次还是跟着他们去打仗一样，不过爸爸总是会回来的，对吗？”  
“……Алексей。”妇人迟疑地拉起他的手，呼唤他的名字。  
他则乖巧地回应到：“什么事，妈妈？”  
“爸爸可能回不来了。”  
“……真的吗？爸爸回不来了？”  
“一切都会好起来的，对了，一会儿有一个叔叔——”  
“爸爸真的不回来了？”  
“——会来拜访我们——”  
“回答我呀，妈妈！”  
“够了！Алексей！滚回你的房间去！一会儿那个叔叔来不要出来！”  
“……我知道了，妈妈。”他最后看向妇人，尽量逼着自己展露出懂事的笑容，“一切都会好起来的，对吗？”  
一切都会好起来的，对吗？  
那只试图拥抱光亮的蛾仍在绕灯打转，一只宽厚粗糙的手伸了过来，把它捉住，虫子的躯体在粗大的手指间扭动，挣扎，那两根手指只是稍稍用力，弱小的躯壳爆出暗绿色的汁液，便再没了生气。  
“E34501。”那只手的主人扔下飞蛾，虫子的残躯落在他面前那摊积水上，“你认定你的罪行吗？”  
他没回答，只是盯着那摊积水看。  
“Соколов。”对面的人敲了敲桌子，他不得不把自己的视线从虫躯上挪开，却仍然没有看向对面那个身着正装制服的体面家伙，“回答我的问题。”  
“我又有什么罪？”他嘀咕到。  
“你刚刚说什么？”  
他没吱声，对方见状，吹了一声唿哨。角落里那个待命的卫兵走过来，把手搭在他的肩膀上，对方站起来，猛抽了他一巴掌。  
他被这一耳光打得有点晕，一时之间一动不动，卫兵揪起他的头发，逼着他正视男人。“还顶不顶嘴了？”  
他动了动嘴唇，对方抬手又要落下一个巴掌。于是他不得不把声音放亮些，可是由于已经几天没喝过水了，他的喉咙干涩得厉害，加上刚挨了一掌，脑袋发蒙，所有词句只能一字一字地吐出：“请问，长官，你能说明下我又有什么新的罪行？还是你今天只是单纯想羞辱我？”  
“长官”笑起来，一脚踩在他的大腿根处。坚硬的皮鞋鞋底隔着囚服的粗糙布料摩挲他腿上留下的伤口，刺激着他的神经。“Соколов，你现在胆子倒是越来越大了，还敢挑衅我？”  
“所以，您今天要羞辱我了，长官。”他缓缓陈述到。话音刚落，卫兵就一手掐住他的下颚，逼迫他张开嘴，让手指滑进他的口腔，压住他的舌头。被异物粗暴侵入的怪异感让他下意识地干呕起来，但却因为嘴里的手指吐不出来，所有的难受都汇聚成一点，在喉间上打转。  
他尝试挣脱禁锢，却得到卫兵更加牢固粗暴的按压。不适感进一步增加，他的眼角发涩酸胀，却只能无力地看着“长官”上前撕开他的衣领。身体毫无预兆地暴露在湿冷的空气中，他不禁瑟缩一下。而“长官”满意于他的反应，满是老茧的手掌搓过他的皮肤，停留在他身上深深浅浅的纹路上，接着便是重重地戳弄挤压。  
“唔！”他霎地睁大眼睛，喉头滚动，口水从唇边流出。  
“这就有反应了，Алексей？我已经很温柔了呢。”施暴者嗤笑一声，“那你被纹上他们的烙印时反应该有多激烈啊？”男人顿了顿，加重了手上的力道，“还是你被他们干的时候反应更大？”  
他闭起眼睛，屈辱的眼泪溢出眼眶，滴落在卫兵的手上。男人见状，示意卫兵松手退下，自己则解开腰带，绕过囚徒的脖子将他的脑袋拉进自己。他知道接下来要发生什么，偏过头不愿直视，但这只是无谓的抵抗，那坨丑陋肥硕，散发着腥臊味的的烂肉不由分说地塞进他的嘴里。他退缩着想要逃离，腰带却紧紧箍住他的脖子，逼迫他向前吞咽，直至顶端，然后迅速退出。空气猛地灌进口腔，和嘴里残留的腥味一块打转，他刚咳嗽一声，那根东西再次捅了进来，如此往复。最后，男人终于打算暂时放过他，手掌扣住他的脑袋，浅浅地摆动腰部，逼着他舔舐。  
随着动作的加快，男人的那活逐渐在他口腔硬起，腥味更盛，掼得他嗓子发紧，他无力反抗，只能发出微弱地哼哼。“长官”显然很享受他在自己手上无力颤抖的样子，因此施暴变本加厉。腰带勒进皮肉，他连呼吸都变得愈发狼狈，吞咽声都像是被瓦解了一般。他的嘴唇被操得愈发酸胀，麻木感从面额扩散开去，所有的意志都就此溃塌，他的身体不受控制地痉挛，如同一个溺水者，而唯一的希望却是那个为他带来痛苦的男人。施暴者见他主动凑近，厌恶地把他推开。他追逐着靠近男人的身体，施暴者揪起他的头发，胡乱撸动几下自己的阳物，射在对方脸上。他居高临下而又鄙夷地抹掉囚徒脸上的污浊。“瞧瞧你，Алексей，你失魂落魄的样子和Наташа那个婊子真是如出一辙。”他重新系上裤子，对身后的卫兵摆了摆手，“把这家伙押回去。”随后离开了房间。  
卫兵再次上前给他松绑，Алексей望着积水上飘动的残翅，觉得自己和那只飞蛾一样，性命被人轻易地拿在手里揉搓。  
什么扑向光明的自由，狗屁。  
…………  
大概是感觉到有人在注视自己，Spot的眼皮颤动几下，接着他睁开双眼。眼前所见的是空荡荡的天花板，天花板那盏旧式吊灯，此刻它并未被点亮，炉火的火光映在光滑圆润的灯罩上，忽明忽暗。他的目光从灯上转下来，一个男人立于他的面前，因为背光， Spot看不清对方的身形，他眨了眨眼睛，那个陌生人与刚刚梦中的高大身影重叠起来，Spot的太阳穴突突地跳了起来，一阵强烈的呕吐感直往喉管上涌。  
“不不不，”Spot挣扎着坐起来，肩膀处的伤口因为动作牵扯传来针钻似的疼痛。他禁不住嘶了一声，Morgan连忙伸手扶他：  
“悠着点儿。你伤口只是临时包扎的。”  
“不，不，该死的，滚开！”见Spot面色惶急，挥舞双手，试图把什么东西甩掉，Morgan一下就察觉出他的不对劲，“怎么了，Spotty？”  
“没什么。”Spot一瞬间冷静下来，他望着Morgan，回答到。  
“真的？真的不是你的能力又开始让你精神错乱？”探员将信将疑，依然没有停止上前。  
“不。”Spot呻吟到，攥紧了盖在胸前的毛毯，整个人往后退去，他的背蹭弄枕头，“你离我远点儿。”对方并未听从他的警告，Spot挣扎得愈发厉害。Morgan终于忍无可忍，啧了一声，“是你逼我这么做的。”他一手拉住Spot还在挥舞的拳头，另一手托住对方的后颈，逼迫对方与自己四目相对。  
“看着我，Spot。”他命令道。  
或许是出于对梦中阴影的恐惧，或许是因为来自那个控制住他的男人身上散发出来的寒意，Spot突然不再躁动，他抬头看向Morgan。就在他望向那双灰蓝色的眼睛时，所有的恐惧都在顷刻间烟消云散，那抹平静的灰蓝色，让他不由自主地想起在平原上度过的苍茫雪夜。  
“Morgan。”Spot哑然出声，“是你吗？”  
“是我。”Morgan望着他回答到，他环住Spot的肩膀，拍了下他的背，“谢天谢地你终于正常下来了。”  
这突如其来的拥抱让Spot翠绿色的眼睛短暂地失焦，他迷茫地盯着眼前人，小心翼翼地捏了一下对方的胳膊。  
“Morgan。”他开口到。  
“是我。”  
“我刚刚是不是不大……正常？”Spot指了指自己，随即觉得这个问题听起来有点白痴，于是换了一个，“你刚刚前面是不是对我说什么？能力错乱？”  
对方端起茶喝了一杯，“如果你坚持要知道的话，你昏迷后出现了能力暴动的症状，你在试图掠夺走房间里所有人的生命能量。不过，”Morgan停顿一下，尽量把事情说得轻描淡写，“我们已经解决了这事儿。虽然我不知道你醒来还会有点后遗症。”  
Spot一下抓住重点，“你是说我当时失去意识之后差点杀死你们？”他问。  
“差点，是的。White不得不和你建立影子链接，通过暂时共享思维、记忆以及生命进而安抚你的暴乱。”  
“安抚？”  
“对，思维共享并不能完全控制你，一切都要靠你的自主意识决定。”  
“我冷静下来了？”  
“呃……”Morgan回想之前自己从Spot身上所见，那些潮湿阴暗的房间，摇晃刺目的灯光，粗暴残忍的羞辱，鄙夷厌恶的目光，所有的一切都被扭曲在一起，化作一枚子弹飞速射来，在他眼前如同烟花般炸裂，血滴飞溅，碎片散落，最后像雪花一般消逝不见。  
“回答我的问题，Morgan。”Morgan回过神来，发现Spot正死死地盯着他瞧。奇怪的是，虽然Spot语气凶恶，Morgan却并没有感觉到任何来自对方的压迫和威胁，反而有一丝难以察觉的祈求。  
Morgan想了想，决定还是把情况如实告知：“你和White链接的时候，你们的潜意识因为反噬反应融暂时合成一体了。而我看见了‘祂’。”  
“‘祂’告诉我，你们在厂区里，接受了一项药物测试。而那个药让‘祂’想起以前的事，‘祂’不想谈的事情。然后，‘祂’就切断所有链接，自己消失了。‘祂’退缩了。”  
Spot显然没有料到问出的答案是这个。“我退缩了？”他讶异地眨了眨眼睛，接着回答自己的问题，“是的，我退缩了，我退缩了……”他喃喃低语，快速地重复到，反复确认着自己的事实，又突然颤抖起来，他拼命摇头，“不，不，不是这样的，我没有退缩，没有退缩……”  
“你知道我当时看到‘祂’是什么样子的吗？”Morgan自顾自地说下去，“‘祂’很年幼，又好像很苍老，‘祂’无处可去，无路可逃，只能躲在角落哭泣——”  
“不，不要再说了！”  
Morgan看向Spot，凝视着那双苍翠眼睛里的模糊倒影，“‘祂’很害怕，就像你刚才——”  
“你他妈的闭嘴！”  
房间里的空气似乎在一瞬间停止了流动，Spot撇过头，逃避Morgan的目光。  
Morgan对Spot的反应并不意外，他将手里的茶杯递出去：“喝点东西？”  
Spot瞥了他一眼，Morgan把杯子又往前凑了凑，不料对方一下勾住他的脖子，紧紧地扣住Morgan的肩膀，像是怕他从自己怀里溜走似的。被抱住的男人愣住了，他没想到会有这个。  
“我是个懦夫。”Spot的脑袋在Morgan的颈窝里耸动，像一只受伤的动物，探寻Morgan身上那股似有似无的气息——一股干净清爽的松木味儿，是属于久远记忆里那幢温暖安逸的林间小屋里的气息。仿佛他只要待在那里，所有的风雪，黑夜，噩梦就会被阻挡在外。“Алексей Соколов是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。”  
Morgan其实对诺索尔语言算不上精通，但他能聆听出Spot此刻的脆弱和无助。他觉得自己刚刚好像过于无情了，他将手搭上男人后背，搓搓他，“没事了，没事了。”他把Spot纳入怀里，给了对方一个完完整整，货真价实的拥抱。  
Spot松开他，他低着头，“抱歉。”他的声音像是挤出来一样。  
“那只是因为药物的副作用，不是吗？”Morgan安慰他到。  
“不，那是一场噩梦，Morgan。”Spot摇摇头，“我逃不掉的噩梦。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape提及注意

“我十二岁的时候，那时候诺索尔还在打西北联战，我爸在西部前线作战。我和我妈住在布尔津维什*附近乡下的外祖母家。其实那会儿诺索尔前线已经差不多打退联盟军了，我每天都要听广播，看他们什么时候宣布胜利，就是盼着我爸早点回家。”  
“诺索尔确实赢了，不过我爸没回来，来的是个叔叔，是个穿得和我爸一样制服的长官。他告诉我们爸爸立了军功，被调到耶茨库托克*的战俘营去管人。”  
“耶茨库托克战俘营？”Morgan惊讶地问到，“那不是……”  
“对，就是六年后，也就是我成年的那年，诺索尔全国的肃清运动开始时用的改造营。”  
肃清运动。尽管Spot把这四个字说得轻描淡写，Morgan却感到毛骨悚然。他上学时多多少少从书籍文献里读过一些文字。那是个黑暗动荡，毫无人性的年代，诺索尔政党因为内部的溃烂腐败而兴起的肃清运动，最后变成了一场全国上下血腥疯狂的闹剧。至于耶茨库托克战俘营，Morgan记得历史课本总是寥寥数语介绍它是关押肃清运动里政治要犯和叛国间谍的集中营。而现在，一个亲历者就坐在他面前，就像一道不再腐烂的丑陋伤疤，但要是剖开——嘶，Morgan不敢想象在那之下的黑暗与痛苦。  
“所以，你爸真的在那儿管人，”Morgan咽了咽口水，“还参加了后来耶茨库托克的那场大纠错运动……”  
“放他妈的屁，”Spot冷笑一声，“他早就在战俘营被人打死了。那个叔叔负责照顾我和我妈，他每个月都会来拜访一次，来找我妈，通常那时候我都在学校上学。”  
“但是有一天，那天应该是国家庆典日，学校了放假，我提前回家，发现钥匙没带。我敲门叫我妈开门，她没应。我以为她不在家，但是房间里又有尖叫声传来。我就把门踹开了，然后我就看见……”  
Spot就此打住，没往下说。Morgan正听得入神，自然不能接受这样唐突的中断，他追问到：“然后呢？然后你看见了什么？”  
Spot望着他，苍翠的眼睛里溢满了恨意。他握紧拳头，咬牙切齿地说出了答案：  
“那个狗娘养的王八蛋，脱了裤子，掐着我妈的脖子，把她压在沙发上。他，在，强，暴，我，妈，妈。”  
Morgan怔住了，他想出言安慰，发现一切语言在此时都显得平白无力。Spot深吸一口气，让自己的心绪稍稍平静，又接着讲到：“我冲过去用凳子砸他的头。那个老混球让卫兵把我抓起来，还踹断了我的肋骨，把我扔在老鼠窝旁边，每天都要把我拖出去揍一顿，我妈拼命求他才肯把我放出去。”  
“后来我才知道我妈是怎么求他的。她让那个畜生每周都来我家一趟，和她上床。她可是上校的老婆，却沦落到成了在家接客的娼妓。”诺索尔人的口音这时明显地浓重起来，声音像一锤子一锤子砸在泥地里，混浊又闷钝，“我不想再给我妈惹麻烦了，于是等那杂种来的时候我就找借口出门，要么把自己锁在房间里，这样她就能以为我不知道这件事了。”  
“有时候他们来的不止一个，他们在外面砸东西，打我妈，甚至把她扛起来往我房间的房门上撞，总之逼着她叫得越大声越好。”  
“我什么都做不了，只能在房间里听我妈妈哭，听我妈妈叫。”  
“你看我妈是不是个非常愚蠢的女人？她一直以为她相信生活会好起来的，只要我们能好好活下去。所以她就去和那些畜生上床。”  
Morgan对这个故事一时之间不知道说什么好，“但是你妈妈确实爱你，她在保护你，不是吗？”他说。  
“也许是吧，但诺索尔从来不会爱我们。”Spot苦涩地弯了一下嘴角，“他们说，我爸会死在战俘营是因为背叛了党国，背叛了信仰。而作为叛徒的家属，我们也应该被抓起来。我上班的第一天他们就来工厂里直接把我绑走，丢进车里，送到了耶茨库托克，我爸死掉的地方。”  
“你看，我妈觉着她在保护我。可是谁又能真正躲过灾难？”Spot看着Morgan，提了一个问题。未等Morgan回答，他就摇摇头自问自答到，“没有人。”  
诺索尔人往后一仰，望着天花板，继续用记忆向Morgan重构那个带着冷硬灰暗色彩的苦梦：“在耶茨库托克，一切都可能发生。你明白吗？一切。”  
“只要他们愿意，他们每天都可以拿出一条新的罪名找你的麻烦。你没法反抗，所有的真理都被掌握在条子手上，我妈妈就是这样被逼死的，他们说她在狱中闹事，让我签下处决同意书。”  
“而且他们不允许你随随便便死去，也不允许你完整正常地活着。在号子里，那些威胁啊，殴打啊，虐待啊，甚至是……强奸，这些都太平常不过了。”  
“如果想过得好一点，就只能投靠帮派。那时候号子里有个神秘人，他们说那是从‘中心’来的大人物。那个人在号子里也很有影响力，就连条子没人动得了他。大部分人为了寻求安稳就会去投靠他。”  
“‘中心’的大人物？”Morgan在自己的知识储量里搜索着，“是那个被联委会搞下台后来又被重新启用的情报部部长Tcheriankin？”  
“也许是吧。我们这种底层的，不可能直接接触他的。但是可以靠他的影响力过得好一点。”Spot垂下眼皮，攥紧了毛毯，“其实加进去也没很好过，不过是换个方式讨好别人罢了。可是给谁当狗不都是当狗呢。”  
“唔。”Morgan沉默一会儿，开口问到，“这些是你转化前的事？”  
“是又怎么样，不是又怎么样？反正最后不都是——”  
Spot说到这儿不再说了，转而比了个枪的手势，对准自己的心脏，扬了一下。  
“……我为你的遭遇感到遗憾。”  
“没什么可遗憾的。生和死对我来说没什么区别，”Spot目光涣散，“难过从来都是别人的事，现在也没有人会为我难过。”  
“确实。”Morgan说，声音轻得像是在梦中呓语，“就像他们以为我能回到家一样。”  
“什么？”Spot问到，“那是你的故事吗？”  
“雨天，悬崖，刹车失灵。“Morgan只说了短短几个单词，“这就是我的故事，就这么简单。”  
“你不回家吗？”  
“人们通常觉得我很自我中心，”Morgan将杯中的茶一饮而尽。茶已经冷得尝不出味道，就像此刻他平淡之下吐出的字句，“他们也觉得我谎话连篇。所以刚刚并不是真正的故事。”  
Spot默不作声地注视着他，好一会儿才说道：“知道吗，有时候你说谎的能力和你的车技一样烂。”  
Morgan转动着杯子，没为自己辩驳。他把杯子放下，手背自然放松地拱起搭在大腿上。他们已经向彼此透露了过去，似乎现在理应做点什么。他无端地想到。  
而对方似乎也抱有同样的想法——Spot凑了过来，他的睫毛颤动着，而Morgan默不作声地注视那双翠色眼睛里自己的倒影。然后，Spot的嘴唇小心翼翼地贴上他的皮肤，Morgan眨了一下眼睛，现在无论他拒绝还是主动回应，都有些不大妥当。  
不过Morgan仍然有所选择，他可以揉搓抚摸手掌里的衣服折痕，静静地等待Spot缓慢地撬开他的嘴唇，进一步来侵占他，就像之前几次一样。  
然而这一次Spot只是用嘴唇触碰Morgan的皮肤，那两片干燥柔软的唇瓣在他的皮肤上缓慢地拂过，像是磨平棱角后的骚动。当然，这种短暂的亲昵并不能缓解多少压力，当Morgan伸手扶住Spot的腰际，对方也非常干脆地欺身而上，似乎是应了他无声的邀请。突然施加的重量让Morgan身下的沙发弹簧发出不妙的吱呀声，可没人在乎这些细节，比起现在，这场即兴而起的性事显然更加重要。  
尽管如此，他们接吻时依然克制，因为这场性并非出于意乱情迷，而是惺惺相惜、循序渐进的抚慰。Spot在他的额角，眉骨，鼻梁，耳根上分别留下隐秘的印记，大腿夹住身下人的腰侧，手掌抚上男人宽阔的肩膀，手指按压着薄薄衬衫下绷紧的手臂肌肉，接着解开Morgan的衬衫扣子，他把布料挑开，居高临下地俯视着身下领口大敞的男人。对方仰头坦诚地与他对视，脸颊和耳尖都染上一层情欲的潮红。  
窗外灯光流转，几只鸟雀飞过，发出几声嘹亮清脆的啼鸣。Spot就在这转瞬即逝的光里托住Morgan的后脑勺再次低头吻他。他用令那些女孩难以招架的吻法亲吻，但身下那个人与他势均力敌。Morgan并不急着追来讨要，他在Spot的手里像是个待宰的羔羊，又或者是一只披着羊皮的狼，他应和着，接纳着，然后再全数推回。这种打法显然勾起了Spot的好胜心，于是Spot的手顺着Morgan的颈线滑下，落在那早已挺立的肉粒上。男人低哼一声，握住他的手腕试图阻止，Spot挑眉，捏起那敏感的肉粒，像调试收音机那样一扭——  
Morgan猫似的弓起背，他的头靠在男人胸口，这让身上人看不到他的表情，但他喷洒在衣服上的气息，以及Spot手腕上青白的指痕，已足以成为Spot的回报。  
可是这对这场性事的主导者而言还远远不够。Spot捧住Morgan的下颔，拇指顶着男人的喉咙，施以力道，让Morgan因为轻微的堵塞感而嘴巴微张。接着他开始摆动自己的腰胯，下流地挤压着臀部底下那根鼓胀的玩意儿，好叫对方发出任何暧昧的声音。  
Morgan这会儿的心思似乎不在这上面，因而很快就求饶了，“不，Spotty，停下，停——噢该死的——”他嗓音喑哑，“不，等等。”  
Spot停下来，他低头端详求饶者。男人嘴唇被吻得饱满而湿润，在微弱的光下水渍泛着光泽，而那双灰蓝色的眼睛溢满欲望的泪水，却变得更加通透，像是易碎的琉璃。  
“是你先挑起这些的。”Spot直白地指出，“难道你现在不想操我？你也不看看你都硬成什么德性了。”  
Morgan似乎被他的话呛到了，他猛烈地咳嗽起来，Spot就去堵他的嘴唇，“来要我，婊子。”他贴着男人的嘴唇命令道。  
“不。”Morgan拒绝他，他的手从Spot的大腿落下，“现在不是时候。”  
Spot刚想开口嘲笑他的怯懦，就被人一把推开，整个重心随即飞转，他的视野从墙壁一下颠倒成天花板，后脑勺闷钝地撞上一块东西，而他的骨骼也因此战栗起来，接着黑暗便如帷幕般在他眼前落下。

Spot重新睁开眼时，眼前是一片迷雾。撞击带来的疼痛淤积在后脑勺上还未扩散开，沉甸甸的；而他的心脏却像是被揉成一团塞在一个小孔里，几乎就要爆炸；而他浑身的骨骼都在咯吱咯吱地响着，身上老旧的伤口正再一次裂开，脓水和血黏在衣服上，每动一下便是难以忍受的痒和疼。而狗叫和枪响隐隐约约地传来，像是潮水一般从四面八方涌来，虚虚实实。  
我这是快死了吗？  
他迷迷糊糊地想着，昏昏沉沉地眨了眨眼睛。一阵风拂过他的脸庞，带着潮湿的水汽，细密的沙粒从他的指缝流过，摩挲着他的皮肤，攀上了他的皮肤，带来无尽的瘙痒，痛感正开始变得不真实起来。  
砰。  
玻璃破裂的脆响和枪声同时而起，在迷雾里显得潮湿而发闷。子弹从Spot的耳边呼啸而过，他躺在那儿，眼前闪动着虚影，一会儿是一个高大的虚影在揍一个女人，一会儿是几个男人缠斗，叫骂嘈杂地充斥着他的耳朵。  
“不！”女人呼救到，她被影子拽住头发在地上拖行。  
“操！”Morgan骂到，他和入侵者的双手都握在同一把枪上，僵持不下。  
影子掐住女人的脖子强硬地分开她的大腿。女人踢蹬着，哭喊和耳光交相应和，Morgan用膝盖猛顶身上那人的裆部，对方痛呼一声，枪脱手而出飞到Spot手边。影子转过头，朝Spot走来，Spot终于抬起眼睛看到那个影子的面容时，不禁瑟缩起来：那影子是他多年来的梦魇，每当他和影子打上照面，对方就会给他带来疼痛——比如被人拎着脖子摔在墙上，脑袋被揍到发蒙几天都无法看清东西，硬底军靴踩上肚皮几乎将脏器碾压破碎的疼痛。  
而现在，祂再次来临。Spot徒劳地往后挪了挪，这除了让他能迟一点挨揍以外什么忙也帮不上。他哆嗦着低下头，就像多年以前那样，在祂面前屈服。  
“Алексей！快躲啊！”  
女人扑过来，拦住了那个影子，却被一把甩开。阻碍者再次惹怒了影子，“婊子！”影子骂到，祂扭头拽起女人，粗暴地拉下裤子，把自己的那根东西往女人的身体里撞。女人陡然尖叫起来，影子就抄起手边的钝物一下一下地砸。“老子他妈操死你！把你操到连你那个儿子看到你这个婊子样都嫌你恶心！”  
不！  
Spot瞳孔一下放大了，几乎伴随一生的噩梦在这一刻彻底重现，这是彻底的耻辱，他感觉到前所未有的怒火在将理智消耗殆尽，但他却冷静的捡起脚边那把枪，上膛，瞄准，射击。  
砰。  
黑色的粒子烟花般在房间里爆裂，闯入者血肉模糊地倒在地上。那些粒子先人一步阻滞了Spot，它们灵活地钻进他的口鼻，Spot近乎顺从地张嘴，渴求地将它们全盘接纳，似乎他本该这么做。  
当他吞下这些粒子后，随着一种奇异的、全新的感觉流窜全身，伤口的疼痛逐渐消退。那些粒子支撑起了Spot，将他的生命之火再次点燃——他的心脏在澎湃的跳动，一股全新的力量在血液里涌流，他可以用它做任何事，撕扯，破坏，杀戮，只要他想。  
但现在，Spot只是把枪扔到一边，跨过尸体，他把窘迫的探员从地上拉起来，对方衣服凌乱，浑身血污，脸色苍白。两个人陷入奇怪的静默里，直到White慌里慌张地出现在楼梯间。  
“袭击！”女人看到Morgan的惨样，“噢，你还好吗？”  
“谢谢关心，Ms White。我好得很。”Morgan对着地上的尸体努努嘴，“那家伙可不怎么好。顺便一提，你出现得可真是时候。”  
White看上去很尴尬，“呃……我不知道我怎么会突然睡得这么死……”她替自己辩解到，“抱歉，没帮上忙。”  
“没关系，你先去叫醒楼上那小子吧，我们得准备转移到别处去。”Morgan转头又对Spot道，“咱们两个去给这位朋友善后，嗯？”  
打发走White，两个人弯腰抬起地上的尸体，朝卫生间走去。他们把尸体丢进浴缸，锁上门。Morgan反复检查门锁，大概是在确保它不会轻易打开，Spot冷不丁开口到：“这样没用。”  
Morgan顿住手上的活儿，“啥？”他问。  
“他们如果想搜索，会直接把门踹开。”Spot往后退了几步，助跑，抬脚，然后破门而入，“就像这样。”  
Morgan站在那打量因为踢击而再也关不上的门：“可真有你的，Spotty。你到底对拖延时间有什么误解？这下好了，所有人走到这里都能一眼看见这具该死的……尸体。你就非要砸点什么东西吗，北方佬？”  
“不，我不想。”Spot摇头否认，“我只是想试试我从那个……”他想把自己在那片迷雾里所看到的一切告诉Morgan，却发现自己找不到任何合适的词语描述它，“反正有一堆粒子跑到我身体里来，然后我的伤就好了，而且我感觉我充满了一种，我从来没有过的力量，但是现在我可以彻底的使用它们，做任何想做的事。”  
Morgan眯起眼睛瞧着他，“看来前面的袭击激发出你所有的能量。恭喜，你经历了转化者的彻底觉醒。”他拍了拍Spot的肩膀，“你现在正式是我们的一份子了，骑士。”  
“这么说你也经历过？”  
“当然，所以我才能玩影子戏法。”  
“你经历了什么才觉醒的？你也出现了幻觉吗？你也有我的这种感觉吗？”Spot觉得自己有好多问题要问，“破坏一切东西的感觉，发泄力量。”  
Morgan摇摇头，“太多问题了，你现在觉醒可真不是时候。不过事情的发展总是难猜，也许这不是什么坏事。”Morgan说，“咱们走着瞧吧。”  
Spot还想把话题继续下去，这时候屋外传来一阵骚动，两人赶忙冲出屋外。猎犬龇牙咧嘴地挡在记者和尚未睡醒的男孩身前，White一手搂着Joe，一手持枪指着那辆不知何时出现的陌生吉普。  
“举起手来，然后马上给我从车上滚下来！”她吼到。  
下来的是一个穿呢子风衣的黑发东陆人，Spot一下认出这是在医院时和他有一面之缘的家伙，而Morgan立刻上前拉住暴怒边缘徘徊的女人，向那个举手投降的人问好。  
“我可真高兴见到你，Poor。我是说，您来的可真是时候，长官。”  
“早上好，Cream。”Poor扬了扬眉，“我现在可以把手放下了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *布尔津维什：诺索尔首都。  
> *耶茨库托克：诺索尔西部城市。


	17. Chapter 17

“Poor，你一个人来的？”Morgan问到，在经过简短的解释后，他们全都正坐在车里，此刻在蜿蜒的山路上前行。  
“算是。我来的时候镇子的路就被雇佣兵封锁了，为了避免冲突增援没法直接抵达，所以我们得到高处去。”Poor敲击着方向盘，打了个弯，拐上高地。他们眼前出现一架黑色的直升机，安静地停在那里，等待它的客人们。  
他们下了车，一个老人走了过来，Spot注意到Morgan烦躁地嘀咕了一声，接着换了一种热情洋溢过头的声音走上前去和来人打招呼：“Elmond，没有想到你会亲自来到前线。”  
老人对他的殷勤不为所动。“Mr Morgan，鉴于你最近惹出的麻烦太多，作为你们的担保人和上级，我不得不重新审视你们小组的最终考核。”  
又来了，怎么这些坐办公室的都一副德行。Morgan在心里翻了个白眼。“是的，长官。”他还是保持着一种公式化的微笑。  
Spot难得见Morgan吃瘪，多少有些幸灾乐祸，但他没想到Elmond接下来就把目标转向了自己。“Mr Cheney，对吗？我们又见面了。”他友好地伸出手，Spot警惕地瞪着他，“啊，是的，还没正式自我介绍过呢，我的名字是Elmond Blair。”  
Spot狐疑地把手放上去与他握了握，为了让自己看上去不大好惹，他粗声粗气地说到：“我想起来了，你是医院里跟警探一起的那个老头。”  
“是的，是我。”Elmond点点头，又朝一直没参与进对话的White点点头，“那么你应该就是Mr Morgan在联络里提到的记者小姐？”  
“Flora White，我是Will的同事，你可以叫我Flora，先生。”  
“很好，那么我们就不浪费时间，更多详细的情况我们还是到飞机上谈吧。”  
他们登上直升机，这是Joe第一次坐飞机，男孩带着兴奋和不安想往窗外探头探脑，但看到几个大人一脸严肃的样子，知道不便胡闹，最终只是拉住猎犬的项圈，有一下没一下地抠着安全带。Spot不情愿地和Morgan坐在一块儿，等待Elmond和Poor去浏览完那些差点在先前打斗中毁得差不多的资料。White同样也在等待，相比之下，她更加惴惴不安。  
终于，Elmond摘下了他的眼镜，用胸前的衬布擦了擦，塞进内侧口袋。东陆人清了清嗓子，开口到：“首先，非常感谢Ms White保存的资料情报，虽然大部分都——嗯，沾上了血迹或者被扯坏了——那么接下来说说任务。我们接下来的目标很简单，深入厂区，救出Will Thomson，并且拿到他们研制的药物。此次行动主要Mr Morgan执行，我会负责远程技术指挥——”  
Morgan举起手，“我要怎么进去？”他问。  
“我们马上就会谈到这个问题了。直升机会把你送到安全的地点，那里会有一小队支援为你提供掩护。而救援工作则由你单独进行。”  
“单独进行？”White问到，“我以前也是夜巡，而且我和Cheney已经进入过一次厂区，熟悉地形，我可以协助他行动。”  
Poor摇头：“抱歉，Ms White。首先，您现在的身份是普通公民，我们调查局不会让普通公民参与到任务来。其次，这是Cream回归夜巡的最终考核，你知道考核的标准，任务必须由他单独完成。当然，如果你不介意的话，可以提供厂区的地形信息透露给我们。”  
White了然地点头，“我明白了，我会提供信息支持。”她说。  
Poor把目光投向Morgan，将耳麦递给他，“清楚任务指令了吗，Morgan探员？”  
“明白。”Morgan伸手接过，戴在耳朵上。  
“很好。”Poor拿起指挥设备，“支援小队已待命，降低高度。”  
在直升机到达一定高度后，Morgan解开安全带，他走到舱门边，望着底下的景色。支援小队挥舞着手势向他打信号。他深吸一口气，食指中指并起，在太阳穴那儿点了一下：“就在这吧，我到下面就联络你们。”说罢，他抬起双臂，黑色的薄翼顺势张开，男人纵身一跃，轻盈地滑出了机舱。  
“Morgan探员已降落，升高高度。”Poor再次拿起通讯器下令到。这时，Spot突然站起来，伴随着刺耳的警报声朝尚未完全关闭的舱门走去，Poor愣了下，说：“Mr Cheney，飞机正在爬升，请你立刻回到自己的座位上。”  
Spot回头看了一眼Poor和Elmond，“你们不是我的上司，”又看了一眼White，说，“我也不是守法公民。”然后他双手交叉握住肩膀，蜷缩起身体，往下一跳，将东陆人的劝阻和警告抛之耳后。  
“该死！”Poor恼火地把通讯器放下，Elmond把手搭在他肩膀上，示意下属冷静下来。Poor揉了揉眉骨，叹声说到，“Ms White，你能再坐过来一点吗？”

“长官。”Morgan一落地，小队队长就上前向他敬礼。Morgan冲他点点头，打开了通讯：  
“Poor，这里是Morgan。我已经安全降落。”  
“好的。我想Mr Cheney应该也马上到了吧。”  
“什么？”  
“Alex Cheney，他跟在你后面跳下去了。”  
Morgan抬头，Spot果真拉着墨黑色的降落伞朝他们飞来。Morgan急忙退后两步，让Spot摔在他的脚尖前。他把对方从地上拽起来，降落伞随着男人起身时像烟一般消散在空中。  
Morgan扬起眉毛：“看来你能控制它了。”  
“也许吧。”Spot拍了拍身上的土，“那么，有我的武器吗？”  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”Morgan说，“这是我的任务，不是你的游戏，这里没有你的事。”  
“我要去。”Spot咬了咬牙，“Williams还在那里，我要把那杂种的嘴敲烂。”  
“为你之前的帮派报仇？”  
“在诺索尔，叛徒必须受到惩罚。”  
“我们会把他绳之以法的，Spot。”  
“不，那只是你们的方式。我会用我的方式让那个狗娘养的付出代价。”Spot说，“放心好了，我保证他之后依然能老老实实招供。”Spot说到这里，平和地微笑起来，但Morgan看见他的眼里泛着毛骨悚然的绿光，那眼神像极了锁定猎物后准备扑杀的恶狼。  
“拒绝他，探员。”Poor在耳机里说，“设法让他留在原地，直升机会来接他的。”  
Morgan沉吟片刻，扭头对后面的人说：“把他给我绑了，找两个人看着。”  
“什——”Spot一把推开围上来的几个士兵，他迈步上前，立刻有枪口对准了他，“你他妈——”  
“配合一下，Spotty。我们不可能直接硬闯，我们得扮成Connies的雇佣兵。”Morgan指了指他们身后的面包车，“而你得来做我们的通行证。”  
“Morgan，你在干什么？”Poor问。  
“组长，现在我是地面最高权限，我知道我在做什么。”Morgan说。  
“你在把一个普通公民扯进任务，你这是在越界！”  
Morgan正欲辩解，Spot却突然伸手摘下Morgan的联络耳机，“喂，东陆人。”他说，“我从来不在乎你们的狗屁规则，我也从来不怎么在乎这条烂命。所以，你们那个调查局根本用不着对我负责。我现在信任Morgan，我可以把命交给他，而不是你们。”他把耳机还给Morgan，对方一言不发地注视着他任凭那些人将他双手反绑，蒙上眼睛，送进车里。等他回过神来时，Morgan非常难得地听到Poor用陌生的语言说出了脏话。  
……………………  
当Williams走进厂区地下实验室时，Reed正在那台略显笨重的台式机前敲打着键盘。老人回头看了他一眼，继续自己的工作。  
“非研究人员请勿踏入实验室，这不是你该来的地方。”  
“别这样，Reed教授。”Williams说，“我只是想来帮帮忙。”  
“你能帮上什么忙？别捣乱就不错了。”  
“瞧您说的，我是代Ms Connie来问您研究资料的事。”Williams随手拾起一张丢在地上的笔记，“能在被一个社会暴徒挟持作为人质之后又这么快独自投入到资料整理工作，我可真是对你的恢复力感到惊讶呢，教授。”  
“所以你想表达什么，Williams？”  
“没什么，就是想知道那些资料遗失了多少。”  
“你不在这儿一直烦我，我就能告诉你答案。”教授终于正视他了，“他们没带走太多东西，但是我们丢了一些实验体的资料，16号，29号，以及……”  
“以及W.T。”Williams说，“那个多管闲事的记者，在最新的测试里丢了性命，尸体也跟着那两个实习生一起处理了。我或许并不懂科学，但我对数字可是敏感得很，这些人的实验数据似乎一直都很有意思，教授。”  
“Reed，我可是亲眼见过16号实验体在测试里如何残忍地杀死和他同处一室的同伴！你知道我当时想到了谁吗？Spot，那个在今晚搞出乱子的Spot。他在Miller手下的时候我就见识过他那该死的能力，当时我只是觉得他是一个能干的打手。当我得知那小子居然能够在剿灭行动里活下来时，我就觉得他不是普通人，我好奇他的力量，而你们的研究，就是在人类身上开发这种能力，对吧？”  
“我猜你已经成功弄出那个试剂了，教授。”Williams把笔记往桌上一扬，迅速朝老人逼近，“这将是个伟大的人类进化不是吗，让我来做第一个进化者吧。”  
“你在说什么疯话？”Reed后退一步，用一种不可理喻的眼神看他，“那就是一种兴奋剂。”  
“少骗人了，”男人干笑一声，表情瞬间狰狞，他大吼道：“给我，老头！”  
Williams像着了魔似的把Reed往死角里逼：“你到底把它藏到哪去了？把它给我！”  
“我说过了，根本不存在那种试剂。”Reed倒是声音沉稳，“最多也只是……”  
“给我！”男人的眼里闪烁着疯狂而又兴奋的光芒，“我要得到那份力量！”  
“可是……”Reed还要试图辩解什么，但他看到Williams身后的玻璃幕墙不知何时又再次被打开，那个身着白色连体制服的男人正静默地注视着他，在那一瞬间，他无端觉得自己看到了圣者。  
“Loan，给他吧。”Will用嘴型回应着老人，“让他自己承担后果，我会保护你不受伤害的。”  
Reed目光挪回面前这个疯子，Williams像只贪婪的豺狼盯着他。“那好吧。我会给你注射的。”老人干咳一声，“不过，这还不是完成品，而且你从未接受成为受试者资格的测试，你要承担任何不可逆转的代价。”  
“我不在乎代价。”Williams狂笑起来，“只要能成为第一个进化者，谁又会在乎那一点皮肉之苦呢。”  
……………………  
Spot在蒙面头罩下眨着眼睛，布料紧贴着他的皮肤，他的手也被反绑在身后，Spot通过身体的晃动辨别出他们行进在一段还算平坦的路上。  
上一次被这样对待是什么时候？Spot模糊地想，而Morgan的手此时正搭在他的肩膀上。喔，对了，好像也是和Morgan有关——他和Morgan车里的谈话被某个不长眼的小子撞见，并且多管闲事地像Miller打了报告，于是，就在一天夜里他突然醒来，发现身旁的女友消失不见，而在下一秒他就挨了一记闷棍，被人五花大绑地扔进了车里，最后在他们交易的仓库里见到Morgan，紧接着他从爆炸里失去了当时的一切。  
“Spot。”就在他想着这些时，Morgan突然开口到，“呃，虽然我很感激你能替我向组长解围，但是你得知道，我不会让你置于真正的危险里的，这不符合我们的规矩。”  
他们挨得如此之近，Spot再次闻到男人身上释放出的若有若无的松木香，那种令人平静的气息，“别用它。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“你身上的松木味。”Spot说，“那不是你平时的信息素，那是你的能力吧。”  
“我能感觉到你的情绪波动。”  
“所以你就试着来安抚我？”Spot偏过头，尽管他们两个互相看不到彼此的表情，不过Morgan能猜出他面罩之下不屑一顾的样子，“你还真把我当成毛头小子了？还有，我说过了，我不在乎你们那些狗屁规矩，我也不在乎什么真正的危险，我不需要你的承诺和保护。”  
当他说完，Morgan就放下了手，那缕微弱的松木香逐渐消散了。直到车子停下，他们都没再交谈。  
外面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，Spot突然被揪着脖子推搡了一把，他正要骂人，Morgan的手揉了一下他后脑勺。“是通行检查。”男人压低声音说，接着拉下Spot的面罩，突如其来的光亮刺得Spot睁不开眼睛，他眯着眼睛听到Morgan轻蔑地说：“看到了吗，这就是头儿要抓的小子，你们还不快点让我见他。”  
车子再次开动，“就这样？就进来了？”Spot问。  
“当然，难道你在期待什么？”Morgan反问，“一场恶斗吗？减少不必要的冲突能让报告单看起来更漂亮。”  
“你们局里破事还真多。”Spot嘀咕到，“还好我不是你们的人。”  
Morgan握住Spot的手臂，“如果你真的想制造出武力冲突的话，”他用只有他们两人才听得见的音量说，似乎郑重其事地要向他交换什么秘密，“我会把我的那把枪给你。”  
Spot愣住了，“你的什么？”他迟疑地问。  
“我的枪，”Morgan比划一下，随即意识到Spot并不能看见，“那是我们的另一个计划，我猜我用不上，所以我会给你我的枪。”  
Spot像是被人戏弄了似的扭过头：“你就是想把后背交给我，好让我担负起责任心，是不是？”  
“可是你之前说你愿意把命交给我，”当Morgan说完，他明显感觉到Spot的小臂肌肉紧绷起来，“这最多算是礼尚往来，亲爱的。”  
对方好一会儿才开口，声音因为面罩的阻隔变得沉闷而生硬，“妈的，你这傲慢又自负的讨厌鬼。忘了那该死的屁话吧，咱们两清了。”  
“我不介意那么对你，如果你很渴望的话。”Morgan说，“说实在的，我一开始也只是答应Bruce暂时把你借走，任务结束后你还是得接受警方调查。”  
“在那之前我会打坏你那张漂亮脸蛋的，小少爷。”  
“那恐怕你的罪名得多加上一笔了，小坏蛋。”  
Spot撞了一下Morgan的肩膀，像是凑在一起商量出某个伟大恶作剧的两个坏小子一样，他们不约而同地低笑起来。“看来我们到站了，男孩们。”Poor的声音突然从耳机里响起来。Morgan再次对东陆人不合时宜的打断感到窝火，车子已经稳当地停了下来，他们和同行的两个队员挨个下车，有几个雇佣兵已经等在那里。  
“听着，Morgan，我向来讨厌承诺。”在他们被押解进去之前，Spot经过Morgan身边突然说到。  
“但是，接下来，我会好好握着你的枪的。”


End file.
